Youth Butterfly
by BisoryFlower
Summary: Ini kisah yang sangat biasa. Jeon Wonwoo melanjutkan sekolahnya di sebuah akademi yang berada diatas gunung dan Ia hanya mengharapkan kehidupan yang biasa-biasa saja. Tapi sepertinya sekolah barunya ini menyimpan terlalu banyak 'ketidakbiasaan'. Terutama, soal Kim Mingyu/"Kau sudah tahu kan betapa bahayanya pria hitam itu, kan? Kita harus siaga!"/CH 11/MEANIE/SVT
1. Chapter 1

Youth Butterfly

.

.

Main Cast : Jeon Wonwoo . Kim Mingyu

Genre : School life, Romance, Friendship

Lenght : long Chapters

.

* * *

MW

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Shining Diamond**_

* * *

MW

* * *

.

" _kau bisa memulai awal yang baru lagi, Wonwoo-ya!"_

Itu ucapan ibunya, yang sampai sekarang masih ia ingat. Seraya memandangi pemandangan padang rumput dan peternakan yang berada di luar jendela kereta, berpikir sejauh mana kereta yang sudah ditumpanginya selama empat jam itu akan menuju, dan kembali mulai berpikir bahwa Korea ternyata tak sekecil yang ia duga sebelumnya. Atau apalah, Wonwoo tak begitu peduli.

Remaja yang di musim panas ini akan menginjak umur tujuh belas tahun itu akhirnya memilih untuk kembali membuka buku yang berada di pangkuannya. Yang tadi sempat ia abaikan karna melihat keluar jendela. Dan benar-benar tak butuh waktu lama untuk Wonwoo—Jeon Wonwoo terhanyut dalam buku fiksi yang menjadi hadiah terakhir ibunya sebelum ia masuk ke akademi.

Ah ya, Pledisia Akademi, lebih tepatnya.

Sebuah akademi yang berada di dataran tinggi Korea, yang dekat dengan perbatasan Korea Utara. Terpencil, iya, namun entah bagaimana bisa masuk ke dalam lima akademi terbaik yang ada di negaranya ini. Wonwoo pun heran... karna justru yang ada di pikirannya adalah akademi yang akan menjadi sekolah lanjutannya ini mungkin mirip seperti sekolah sihir di film terkenal. Dimana ada banyak misteri, di kelilingi hutan, jauh dari hiruk-pikuk kota, dan yeah... menuju tempat itu harus melalui jalur kereta khusus selama lima jam perjalanan. Yang intinya, semua pendiskripsiannya itu tidak begitu cocok untuk sebuah akademi elit jaman sekarang.

Tapi itu bukan berarti Wonwoo tak menyukai sekolah lanjutannya setelah dari sekolah menengah ini, ia hanya merasa aneh. Iming-iming ibunya tentang 'memulai awal yang baru' terasa begitu menekannya.

Memulai sesuatu yang baru berarti,

" _kau bisa meningkatkan prestasimu lebih lagi!"_

" _lingkungan di sana sangat baik untukmu yang penyakitan!"_

" _ikutilah kegiatan sekolah, kau sudah SMA tahu?"_

" _carilah lebih banyak teman!"_

" _jadilah sedikit normal, Wonwoo-ya!"_

Wonwoo menghela napasnya, begitu mengabsen 'perintah-perintah' ibunya saat di stasiun Seoul pagi tadi. yang bertepatan pula dengan pengumuman bahwa kereta akan sampai di stasiun akademi Pledisia dalam waktu sepuluh menit.

Remaja pemilik kulit putih pucat dan rambut hitam kelam itu pun kemudian bergegas. Memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas selempang kecilnya dan membopong satu tas ranselnya. Tak lupa ia menurunkan topinya hingga batas matanya, seraya melihat bayangan dirinya di kaca jendela. Wonwoo kembali merutuk, dengan tangan menyentuh leher putih jenjangnya.

 _Menyebalkan, ia tak tahu ibunya akan memotong rambutnya sependek ini,_ ucap Wonwoo dalam hati seraya mengeluarkan kembali jaketnya dari tas selempang. Memakainya dan menarik resletingnya hingga ke leher. Bukan apa, ini bukan karna Wonwoo menyukai style misterius seperti pencopet, tapi ia hanya tak suka dengan warna kulitnya yang terlalu putih. Karna warna kulit inilah ia makin terlihat seperti orang penyakitan—well, itu sebenarnya tak salah juga. Tapi tetap saja, sebenarnya mempunyai kulit kecoklatan adalah impian Wonwoo sejak dulu.

Beralih soal warna kulit, kini Wonwoo telah keluar dari kereta. Untuk pertama kalinya menjejaki stasiun dengan nama serupa akademinya itu. Yang terlihat lenggang dan membuatnya tak perlu susah payah menemukan seseorang yang menjemputnya dari stasiun itu. cukup beberapa detik, ia menemukan seorang pemuda berpakaian seragam akademi melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

Sedikit pangling, namun pekikkan namanya oleh pemuda itu membuat Wonwoo makin berjalan mendekat.

"Jisoo hyung?" tanyanya memastikan, dan pemuda berparas tampan itu mengangguk dengan wajah kelewat ramah—seperti yang pernah Wonwoo kenal.

"lama tak bertemu Wonwoo-ya! nah, biarkan aku membawakan ranselmu." Ucap Jisoo dengan nada memaksa seraya dengan cekatan meraih tas ransel gemuk Wonwoo.

Yang lebih muda yang awalnya menolak akhirnya hanya mengikuti sepupunya itu dari belakang. sambil sesekali melihat sekitar. Di luar stasiun, Wonwoo bisa melihat pepohonan tinggi tumbuh di mana-mana. Bunga liar berwarna putih banyak tumbuh di pinggiran jalan, bangunan-bangunan kecil ala eropa lama yang terlihat bersih dan rapi, juga di jalanan Wonwoo hanya menemukan bus-bus berukuran subway, sisanya, semua orang berjalan kaki. _Mungkin ini yang ibunya maksud lingkungan sehat,_ pikir Wonwoo tiba-tiba tanpa berhenti terkesima dengan lingkungan barunya—yang jelas, tidak terlihat seperti ia berada di Korea.

"selamat datang di Pledis City, Wonwoo..." ucapan Jisoo akhirnya menyadarkan ke-terpana-an Wonwoo. Ia kembali mengangguk. "tempat ini sangat indah." Komen Wonwoo sederhana, membuat Jisoo terkekeh pelan.

"itulah kenapa banyak yang menyebut tempat ini _Shining Diamond_ di pegunungan Korea..." ucap sepupu yang berbeda satu tahun dari Wonwoo itu "jadi, bagaimana keadaan ibu dan adikmu... siapa namanya? Jungkook?" tanya Jisoo, mengalihkan pembicaraan di waktu bersamaan mereka memasuki bus yang akan mengantar mereka ke akademi.

"mereka baik, besok mereka akan pindah ke Selandia Baru."ucap Wonwoo lagi pendek.

"secepat itu?" tanya Jisoo kaget.

"ya, atau jika mereka mendapatkan tiket lebih awal, mereka akan pergi sore ini..." jawab Wonwoo tanpa menatap Jisoo. Lebih memilih menatap pemandangan dari jendela bus. "karna aku sudah sampai di sini dengan selamat, seharusnya tak ada lagi hal yang harus mereka urus di Korea." Jelas Wonwoo beberapa saat kemudian.

Membuat Jisoo entah kenapa mulai menyesali pertanyaannya tadi. ia harusnya memang tak bertanya, karna keberadaan Wonwoo di sini saja sebenarnya sudah sesuatu yang rumit. Walau Wonwoo adalah sepupu yang sudah tak ia temui selama lima tahun, ia tahu benar tentang masalah ekonomi keluarga Wonwoo—yang menjadi alasan kenapa Wonwoo seolah di lempar ke sekolah ini dengan beasiswa penuh, sedangkan ibunya mencari pekerjaan yang lebih layak di luar negri, bersama adik laki-lakinya.

Pandangan Jisoo pada Wonwoo sontak menyendu tanpa yang lebih muda itu ketahui. Dan tangan Jisoo kemudian terangkat, mengelus pucuk kepala Wonwoo yang tertutupi topi dengan lembut.

"kau pasti kesepian, Wonwoo-ya..." ucap Jisoo dengan penuh simpatik. Wonwoo menoleh, hanya memberikan senyuman seadanya. "tak sampai seburuk itu, hyung." Gumam yang lebih muda dengan suara pelan namun cukup untuk dapat di dengar oleh Jisoo.

Mendengar komentar Wonwoo yang tetap saja datar, entah kenapa membuat Jisoo menyerah. Ia mencoba mengambil sisi positifnya saja, mungkin _memulai dari awal_ tak akan begitu sulit. Jisoo memang sudah diberi tanggung jawab oleh bibinya itu untuk menjaga Wonwoo selama di akademi ini, dan ketika melihat gerbang Pledisia akademi di depan mereka, entah kenapa Jisoo mulai merasa percaya diri.

Ia pun merangkul bahu Wonwoo dan menarik adik sepupunya itu untuk mendekat.

"nah, selamat datang di Akademi Pledisia... aku yakin kau akan sangat betah di sini, Wonwoo-ya."

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

Akademi Pledisia ternyata,

Jauh lebih besar lagi dari yang pernah Wonwoo bayangkan.

Akademi ini memiliki banyak gedung pencakar langit, yang beradu dengan tinggi pepohonannya. Tak salah juga, mengingat akademi ini berisi anak-anak dari tingkat sekolah dasar, menengah, hingga atas.

Tingkat dasar berada di daerah utara, menengah di barat, dan atas di timur. Di selatan adalah gedung kantor kepala sekolah. Dan di setiap daerah, asrama dan gedung sekolah berada bersebelahan. Setidaknya, hanya itu yang Wonwoo tangkap dari penjelasan tur singkat dari Jisoo hingga entah bagaimana mereka berdua telah masuk ke dalam gedung asramanya. Jangan tanya bagaimana, kearah mana, Wonwoo hanya mengikuti Jisoo dari belakang. ia begitu buruk soal pemetaan.

Hingga mereka sampai di kamar Wonwoo.

"ini kamarmu. Berisi tiga orang termaksud kau... dan mungkin mereka telah sampai duluan di dalam" ucap Jisoo, seraya meletakkan tas ransel gemuk Wonwoo di lantai. "kau tak apa kan ku tinggal di sini?" tanya Jisoo, dan Wonwoo dengan cepat mengangguk.

"jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku jika kau membutuhkan bantuan." Ucap Jisoo terakhir sebelum akhirnya pemuda tampan itu pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo sendiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

Wonwoo menghela napas sejenak, karna jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan bahkan sebelum ia memegang knop pintu. Ia gugup, pemuda pemilik mata sehitam rambutnya itu tak pernah memiliki _roommate_ sebelumnya. Dan tinggal sekamar bersama dengan dua orang yang tak ia kenal bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan baginya, sebenarnya.

' _mulai awal yang baru!'_

Ucapan ibunya kembali teringat. Membuat ia merutuk karna ia seolah dihantui oleh perkataan ibunya sendiri, yang juga karna itu, membuat Wonwoo secara tak sadar memegang knop pintu, dan mendorongnya. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut dengan gerakan sangat pelan.

Begitu Wonwoo masuk, ruang kamarnya pun terlihat. Sangat besar dengan nuansa hijau muda. ada tiga kasur yang berjejer disana, yang di setiap sisinya terdapat lemari dan nakas di samping kasur. Kemudian ada tiga meja belajar serta lemari buku besar yang menutupi satu sisi dinding, serta lantai kamar dilapisi dengan karpet yang halus—yang bahkan terlihat sangat nyaman untuk tidur, dan terakhir kamar mandi yang berada di paling belum melihatnya, tapi ia yakin tempat tinggalnya kini lebih dari cukup layak untuknya tinggal.

Dan saat ia sibuk meneliti ruangan itu yang akan menjadi kamarnya selama tiga tahun ini, tiba-tiba pandangannya bertemu dengan seorang yang berada di sana. yang juga menatapnya. Membuat Wonwoo sontak membungkuk dalam.

"aku Jeon Wonwoo, siswa tahun pertama yang akan menghuni kamar ini." ucap Wonwoo seformal dan sesopan yang ia bisa, begitu ia menemukan ternyata ada dua orang di dalam kamarnya.

Walau sebenarnya, Wonwoo tak begitu mengharapkan sambutan yang meriah dari teman sekamarnya yang baru, tetap saja. Wonwoo merasa tangannya mulai berkeringat saat dua orang yang berada tak jauh darinya itu tak memberikan respon untuk beberapa saat.

"Wen Junhui."

Ucap satu diantara mereka. Yang berdiri tak jauh dari lemari pakaian. Tubuhnya tinggi, dan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat datar, sedatar bagaimana ia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"aah... aku Lee Jihoon." Ucap satunya lagi, yang sedang duduk di kasur dengan tumpukan buku di sekitarnya. Melihat Wonwoo dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Tapi Wonwoo mencoba tak peduli dan hanya membungkuk dalam beberapa kali, mengatakan hal-hal formalitas lainnya dalam perkenalan dengan tangan yang ia kepal kuat karna berkeringat.

"oke, baiklah Jeon Wonwoo aku mengerti. jadi bisakah kau masuk dan mulai mengemasi barangmu—atau gantilah bajumu. Apa kau tak kepanasan dengan baju serba hitam begitu?" ujar Jihoon, memotong perkataan Wonwoo dengan nada bicara seramah yang ia bisa.

Karna harus diakui, wajah Jihoon, maupun Junhui, atau bahkan dirinya sendiri... sebenarnya tak terlihat cukup ramah untuk satu sama lain.

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya,

Wonwoo duduk terdiam diatas kasurnya, memandang luar jendela besar yang berada tepat di samping kasurnya—karna kasurnya yang berada paling pojok. Lagi-lagi, ia hanya bisa melihat pepohonan, ranting-ranting yang besar dan kokoh di balik jendelanya. Wonwoo memandang bosan, sekali-kali ia membuka buku-buku yang dibawanya dengan bosan. ia telah selesai membaca semuanya, dan ia tak habis pikir apa yang akan ia lakukan hari ini—sampai pada saat upacara penerimaan murid baru dan ia mulai bersekolah.

Seandainya saja ia bisa pergi...

.

"apa kau akan di kamar seharian?"

.

Pertanyaan Jihoon membuatnya tersentak, dan beberapa saat kemudian mengangguk ragu "bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Wonwoo balik.

Jihoon, remaja dengan tinggi di bawah bahu Wonwoo itu terlihat sibuk mengemasi ranjangnya yang berada di sebelah Wonwoo, menjawab tanpa menoleh kearah Wonwoo "aku di sini. Mengerjakan sesuatu." Jawabnya singkat. "kau bisa ikut Junhui jika kau bosan di dalam kamar." Tambahnya kemudian, menunjuk kearah remaja lain yang tengah mengikat sepatu olahraganya.

"kemana?" tanya Wonwoo tertarik.

"ke gedung olahraga." Jawab Junhui "disana sedang ramai perekrutan angota klub olahraga" jelas remaja pemilik alis tegas itu, yang sedikitnya membuat Wonwoo terpana. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Junhui bicara sepanjang itu.

"kau suka olahraga?" tanya Jihoon menimpali, saat Wonwoo terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dan remaja yang ditanya menggeleng.

"tidak sama sekali" ucapnya miris.

"sudah kuduga." Jihoon terkekeh pelan. "nah, maaf Jun, sepertinya kau memang akan selalu pergi ke sana sendirian." Ujar remaja pemilik mata sipit itu menggoda. Tapi sama sekali tak digubris oleh Junhui. Remaja itu langsung saja melambaikan tangannya dan berlenggang pergi meninggalkan kamar nomor 145 itu.

Wonwoo yang sedari tadi menatap gerak-gerik Junhui hingga ke balik pintu pun kini beralih menatap Jihoon yang kembali sibuk mengemasi kertas-kertas di atas kasurnya. "lalu, kau akan membuat lirik lagu seharian?" tanya Wonwoo lagi. membuat Jihoon menghentikan gerak tangannya.

"dari mana kau tahu aku sedang membuat lirik?" tanyanya dengan tatapan agak tajam, namun Wonwoo tak bergeming. Hanya menunjuk kearah pensil yang diapit Jihoon diantara jari kecilnya.

"kau selalu menggerakkan pensilmu dengan irama berbeda saat menulis." Ucap Wonwoo "dan penulis puisi sekalipun tak menggerakkan pensilnya seperti itu." lanjutnya dengan nada datar khas Wonwoo. Membuat keadaan menjadi hening beberapa saat dengan Jihoon yang menatap pensil di tangannya sendiri.

"menarik. Bahkan Junhui yang sudah tiga hari bersamaku mungkin tak menyadari kalau aku menulis lirik... ia selalu memberikan tatapan aneh seolah aku tengah menulis diary berlembar-lembar!" akunya kemudian, ia tersenyum lebar pada Wonwoo—yang ini pertama kalinya Wonwoo lihat remaja bertubuh kecil dan bermuka sinis itu tersenyum. Yang sedikitnya, membuat Wonwoo ikut tersenyum tipis.

"jika aku suka menulis lirik lagu, dan Junhui dengan olahraga beladiri—konyolnya-, apa yang kau sukai?" tanya Jihoon tiba-tiba. Berpikir mungkin ia bisa membantu si anak baru dengan tahu apa yang disukainya—jadi setidaknya, Wonwoo tak akan menjadi patung berdebu di kamar ini.

Wonwoo berpikir sejenak, menimbang-nimbang apa hal yang ia sukai, namun tak ada yang begitu spesifik. Setiap waktu luangnya ia selalu gunakan untuk membantu ibunya memberesi rumah, kerja sambilan di supermarket dekat rumahnya, membaca buku yang sudah ia hapal isinya, atau... hanya diam di tempat yang sepi dan sempit.

Remaja itu sempat berpikir untuk menghabiskan waktunya di kamar mandi dan bertingkah seolah ia tak ada, namun, itu terlalu aneh, _kata ibunya._ Jadi ia hanya menggeleng.

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Jihoon mengatur ekspresi bingungnya tadi menjadi biasa lagi. ia tertawa renyah "kukira hanya cara bicaramu yang terdengar membosankan, ternyata kau sungguh... orang yang membosankan." Ucap Jihoon, yang walaupun ia tak bermaksud, terdengar seperti ejekan di telinga Wonwoo.

tapi bukan Wonwoo namanya jika ia memperdulikan perkataan Jihoon, remaja itu hanya mengangkat bahunya "banyak orang mengatakan seperti itu..." ucapnya datar seraya kembali melihat kearah luar jendela, yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu menarik semakin lama ia menatap ranting-ranting pohon berdasarkan biru langit. Tak begitu memperdulikan suasana hening yang kembali terjadi.

Tak begitu memperdulikan juga teman sekamarnya yang kini tengah duduk di kasur pula, sedari tadi menghapus apa yang ia tulis di kertas dan wajahnya yang terbiasa sinis itu terlihat gelisah. Dan merasa tak tahan, ia mulai kembali memecah keheningan.

"kuharap aku tak membuatmu sakit hati, Wonwoo-ya..."

"ah... tidak juga..."

"kalau kau mau, aku bisa memberikanmu denah ke perpustakaan, atau kantin, atau apapun..."

"hm, baiklah."

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

" _Baiklah, setelah melewati gedung asrama utara, belok ke kiri. Lalu setelah ketemu taman musik, belok kanan dan bertemu perempatan ke kiri, tak jauh dari perempatan ada jalan kecil belok kiri lagi. lalu ke kanan, perpustakaan pusat ada di belakang hutan pinus terlarang, jadi cara tercepat gunakan jalan tikus dekat toilet umum yang berada di ujung jalan setelah perempatan..."_

Berterima kasih memang untuk ingatan Wonwoo yang baik. Ia bisa dengan sempurna mengingat semua penjelasan dari Jihoon dua jam yang lalu, tapi ia tak tahu—Wonwoo sendiri heran kenapa ia bisa tersesat lagi—selalu. Ia telah melewati taman musik dan perempatan, tapi ia tak juga menemukan dimata gedung perpustakaan, atau bahkan toilet umum, atau jalan tikus—entah apalah yang makin membuat Wonwoo frustasi sendiri. ia sudah berhenti di depan palang hutan terlarang pinus tiga kali.

Matahari sudah makin naik ke atas. Wonwoo menghela napasnya, seraya mengusap peluh di pelipisnya dengan membuka topi yang sedari tadi ia gunakan. Kemudian ia kembali merogoh saku jaket hitamnya dan kembali menghela napas. _Benar, ia lupa membawa ponselnya._ Yang makin membuat Wonwoo menyerah untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Tapi jangankan itu, masalah yang lebih besar adalah ia tak tahu kemana jalan pulang kembali ke asrama.

Dan sampai di detik itu, akhirnya Wonwoo menyerah—sebenar-benarnya arti. Ia mencoba tak peduli, dan kembali menurunkan topinya saat beberapa siswa yang berjalan melewatinya melirik seolah Wonwoo adalah orang jahat karna berpakaian serba hitam. _Ia hanya tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian—_ walaupun sebenarnya caranya 'agak' keliru. Ia justru menjadi pusat perhatian, dan memilih untuk memasuki gerbang hutan pinus, yang katanya, terlarang.

Tapi sekali lagi, Wonwoo tak begitu peduli asalkan ia merasakan dirinya aman tanpa ada banyak orang di sekitarnya. Dan lagi pula, hutan pinus yang baru di masukinya ini sama sekali tak terlihat membahayakan. Wonwoo justru merasa terhibur. Dengan pemandangan indah pepohonan tinggi, suara burung dan tupai, juga sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik, banyak kupu-kupu putih kecil yang beterbangan di sela-sela ranting pohon pinus.

Mungkin ini terdengar begitu feminim, tapi Wonwoo sangat suka melihat kupu-kupu.

Bahkan ia tak bisa berhenti melihat keatas, hingga…

.

BRUG

.

Wonwoo memekik tertahan ketika sesuatu yang besar dari atas menerjang tubuhnya hingga terjatuh keras di tanah. Remaja itu meringis, belum bisa membuka matanya, ia hanya membayangkan apa ia sedang di serang beruang di siang sepanas ini. Wonwoo baru saja berkepikiran untuk pura-pura mati saja, hingga lehernya di tekan dengan keras. Ia tersedak dan mulai sulit bernapas, namun ia tetap tak ingin membuka matanya.

"APA KAU YANG DIUTUS WANITA ITU UNTUK MEMBUNUHKU?!"

Wonwoo reflek membuka matanya.

.

Dan ia tak tahu harus bersyukur atau tidak karna yang berada di atasnya sekarang—jelas bukan beruang.

.

Well, apapun yang barusan ia dengar, Wonwoo jelas masih ingat diantara semua mahluk, hanya manusia yang bisa bicara...

.

.

.

Bersambung.

.

.

 **Hi everyone, this is Bisory~!**

 **Saya kembali dengan fanfict Meanie yang baru guys~ how's it? Saya harap kisah yang 'biasa' ini tidak begitu biasa hingga membuat readersnim semua kebosanan, hehe. Saya sungguh akan menyajikan cerita yang menarik di chapter-chapter berikutnya dan nantikan ketiga belas 'sebongie' yang akan beraksi di cerita ini, hehe. Please looking forward for this story guys~!**

 **Dan sekedar informasi penegasan :: Akademi Pledisia ini sistemnya hampir sama seperti sekolah swasta, yang punya tingkatan dari TK, SD, SMP,dan SMA. Dan di sini ceritanya Wonwoo dan line96 lainnya baru lulus SMP dan mulai masuk SMA kelas satu. Kemudian, kelas member lain tinggal diurutkan seterusnya ^^**

 **And last not least, thanks for reading this fict! Saya sangat menantikan pendapat readernim sekalian untuk meneruskan cerita ini. Kritik dan saran sangat saya terima, dan juga beri tahu saya apa cerita ini patut untuk dilanjutkan atau tidak~**


	2. Chapter 2

Youth Butterfly

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Beauty and His Beast**_

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

"APA KAU YANG DIUTUS WANITA ITU UNTUK MEMBUNUHKU?!"

Wonwoo membuka matanya, menatap wajah seorang pria yang dengan lengannya menahan leher Wonwoo diatas tanah. Remaja itu mencoba untuk mendorong lengan pria asing itu dengan kedua tangannya, tapi tak bisa, kekuatan pria asing jauh lebih kuat darinya—atau memang, Wonwoo memang lemah seperti yang terlihat.

"Le...lepaskan aku!" ucap Wonwoo susah payah, tapi seolah tak didengarkan. Wajah pria di atasnya terlihat menyilaukan karna sinar matahari di belakangnya. namun Wonwoo bisa melihat silatan kemarahan dimata pria itu. cukup untuk membuat Wonwoo kehilangan kata-katanya lagi.

"Kali ini cara apa lagi yang akan kau gunakan untuk membunuhku, hah?!" bentak pria itu lagi—yang lagi-lagi Wonwoo tak mengerti dan ia terlalu takut untuk bicara. Remaja yang selalu memasang wajah tenang dan datar itu bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia merasa setakut ini. Kekuatan di tangan dan kakinya yang sedari tadi mencoba memberontak pun mulai berkurang.

Pria itu kemudian menarik kedua tangan Wonwoo keatas kepalanya dan menahan kedua tangan Wonwoo dengan satu tangannya. Begitu pula dengan kedua kaki Wonwoo yang diapit kaki pria asing itu, membuat Wonwoo sempurna tak bisa bergerak.

Lalu dengan gerakan cepat dan kasar, pria itu membuka resleting jaket Wonwoo. Membuat Wonwoo makin memandang horor pria di atasnya itu. Wonwoo tak mampu lagi melihat, ia menutup matanya erat saat satu tangan pria itu menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya—memeriksa, sebenarnya.

"Hei! Tatap aku! Katakan apa yang ingin kau lakukan di sini?! Dimana kau menyembunyikan senjatamu?!" ucap Pria itu, tidak sekeras tadi, tapi nada kemarahan terdengar begitu dalam. Wonwoo pun merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menyentuh lehernya. Menggores kulitnya, yang akhirnya membuat Wonwoo melihatnya, walau sedetik kemudian air matanya terjatuh. Entah karna ia ketakutan atau kesakitan. Ia tak menangis, menatap pria asing itu lurus tepat dimata, walau matanya sendiri berair.

"Kau diutus oleh wanita jalang itu, kan?! mengakulah!"

"Aku tak diutus siapapun." Ucap Wonwoo akhirnya. Singkat.

Ia tahu, sedetik sebelumnya, ada guratan ragu di mata pria diatasnya itu. pria itu seperti tak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Jangan berbohong!" pekiknya geram. Makin memperdalam goresan yang diperbuatnya dengan pulpen yang tajam. Wonwoo meringis, namun tak mengatakan apapun lagi. sampai ia merasakan darahnya mengalir ke tengkuknya sendiri.

.

"KIM MINGYU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

.

Sebuah suara menginterupsi. Dibarengi dengan tubuh pria itu yang tak lagi berada di atasnya. Pria itu... mungkin namanya Kim Mingyu, pikir Wonwoo di sela ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam yang terasa begitu sulit. Hingga seseorang membantunya untuk duduk. Pria asing yang lain, namun berwajah sangat khawatir menatap Wonwoo.

"Astaga! Kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya panik, dan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk seraya memegangi lehernya yang tergores dan mengeluarkan banyak darah hingga mengotori kaos yang dipakainya di dalam jaket.

Pria asing satunya lagi terlihat makin panik. Ia mulai bicara dengan suara keras tentang darah dan rumah sakit, tapi Wonwoo tak mengubris pria berisik itu. Ia hanya menoleh ke samping. Menatap pria itu, yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru-abu-abu aneh, dan yang-sepertinya-bernama Kim Mingyu tanpa berkedip.

Wonwoo mengamati pria itu, yang kini terduduk tak jauh darinya. Dengan napas yang juga tersengal. Pandangan pria itu terlihat tak fokus untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya ia bertemu pandang dengan Wonwoo yang sedari tadi memandanginya. Keduanya saling berpandangan, agak lama, bahkan tanpa memperdulikan pria berisik yang mulai mengomel entah apa.

Merasa aneh, Wonwoo pun mengalihkan pandangannya, seraya berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Kim Mingyu, yang masih terduduk.

"Namaku Jeon Wonwoo. Aku tak diutus siapapun, dan tak mengenal siapa wanita yang kau sebutkan sedari tadi." ucap Wonwoo dengan nada sedatar mungkin khasnya. Pria bernama Mingyu itu membelalakkan matanya, terlihat terkejut dengan perkataan Wonwoo.

"... dan aku... baik-baik saja, jangan mengkhawatirkanku." Lanjut Wonwoo masih dengan memandang Mingyu walau maksudnya juga untuk pria berisik yang berada di belakangnya. Setelah itu, Wonwoo pun berbalik. Beranjak pergi setelah benar-benar meyakinkan si pria berisik bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

.

"Kau sungguh... akan mati jika berbohong padaku..."

.

Wonwoo menghentikan langkah kakinya, menoleh kebelakang. Menatap kembali Mingyu yang kini balik menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan tajam, tapi ekspresi Wonwoo tetap tak berubah datar.

"Silahkan bunuh aku jika aku memang terbukti berbohong." Ucap Wonwoo dengan tenang, sebelum akhirnya kembali berbalik. Melanjutkan perjalanannya keluar dari hutan pinus ini. meninggalkan dua orang yang termangu melihat punggungnya dari belakang.

Dan setelah berjalan agak jauh dan sampai kembali ke depan pintu gerbang hutan pinus, Wonwoo buru-buru meresleting jaket hitamnya kembali sampai batas leher—hingga lukanya sama sekali tak terlihat dan ia terlihat benar-benar normal. Atau, tanpa topinya...

Wonwoo menoleh ke belakang. Sadar bahwa topinya mungkin tertinggal di dalam hutan. dan memikirkan untuk kembali ke dalam membuat tubuh Wonwoo merinding. Ia takut. Setengah mati. Dan itu memang tak terpampang jelas di wajahnya yang selalu memasang ekspresi datar.

Remaja itupun akhirnya mencoba tak peduli, ia akhirnya berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk—yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Dan mengikuti beberapa orang yang berpakaian olahraga. Teringat pada teman sekamarnya, Junhui yang mengatakan ia berada di gedung olahraga. dan benar saja, setelah mengikuti orang-orang berpakaian olahraga itu, ia dibawa menuju gedung olahraga dan menemukan Junhui di sana. Sedang menunjukkan keahlian beladirinya yang sama sekali tidak 'konyol' seperti yang Jihoon katakan. Junhui terlihat memukau disana. Setidaknya cukup memukau, untuk dapat dilihat Wonwoo yang berada di sudut tempat penonton.

Dan saat sore menjelang. Orang-orang mulai bubar. Termaksud Junhui yang langsung Wonwoo hampiri.

"Wonwoo? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Junhui, tanpa nada kaget. Hanya memandang Wonwoo dari atas sampai bawah dengan ekspresi aneh. Pakaian serba hitamnya membuatnya terlihat mencolok.

Wonwoo hanya memaksakan senyuman tipis.

.

"Kau tahukan jalan pulang ke asrama?"

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

Hari menjelang malam ketika Junhui dan Wonwoo sampai di kamar mereka. Disambut oleh Jihoon yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kalian baru pulang? ah ya, ketua asrama menyuruh kita mengambil seragam untuk besok upacara penyambutan. Sekarang." ujar Jihoon. "Kau kenapa? Wajahmu terlihat pucat... bukan kau Junhui, Wonwoo." Jihoon memutar bola matanya saat Junhui menunjuk dirinya sendiri, dan remaja bertubuh pendek itu menunjuk kearah remaja di sampingnya.

Wonwoo kini menunjuk dirinya sendiri, sambil memandang Jihoon dan Junhui bergantian dengan wajah datar "Pucat? Kenapa?" tanyanya polos, makin membuat Jihoon memasang wajah jengah.

"Kenapa kau bertanya balik padaku?" keluh Jihoon.

"Merasa tak enak badan?" giliran Junhui bertanya, Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Tapi... kurasa aku harus ke kamar mandi..." ucap Wonwoo kemudian, segera melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang berada di paling belakang kamar mereka. Meninggalkan dua teman sekamarnya yang memasang wajah bingung.

"Sudah kuduga." Tiba-tiba Junhui bicara lagi ketika suara kamar mandi yang tertutup terdengar. Jihoon menoleh, menatap remaja yang kini memasang wajah serius.

"Apa?"

"Dia mencariku tadi, tersesat katanya... Wonwoo pasti menahan hasrat buang airnya sejak dua jam yang lalu." Jelas Junhui. Masih dengan wajah super serius seolah baru menjelaskan kasus detektif.

Jihoon menepuk jidatnya "Dasar tak penting..." desis Jihoon geram seraya menarik tangan Junhui menyeretnya untuk pergi.

"Baiklah, santai saja Wonwoo-ya! kami akan mengambilkan seragammu juga!" pekik Jihoon akhirnya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruang kamar mereka bersama Junhui tanpa menunggu Wonwoo menjawab.

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

Di kamar mandi, tepat setelah Wonwoo menutup pintunya, remaja itu berjalan lunglai menuju kloset dan duduk diatasnya dengan lemas. Tertatih, ia membuka jaket hitamnya yang langsung tercium bau anyir. Dari darah di lehernya yang kini sudah berhenti mengalir, namun bercak darah menyebar banyak hampir di sepertiga kaos putih yang di pakainya.

 _Semoga Junhui tak mencium bau anyir darahnya,_ pikir Wonwoo begitu ia membuka kaosnya pula. Mata sipitnya mengernyit, karna bau darahnya menyerbak, dan lehernya terasa sakit ketika ia membuka bajunya tadi. Merasa terlalu lelah, Wonwoo pun memilih untuk terdiam beberapa saat disana. Sambil memikirkan beberapa hal seperti... seorang yang bernama Kim Mingyu itu.

Wonwoo sungguh tak menyukai pemuda itu. Dia terlihat liar, kasar, dan menakutkan. Tentu saja, mengingat siapa pelaku yang membuat darah Wonwoo berkurang seperti ini. Mengingat pula perlakuan Mingyu yang begitu kasar, menakutkan, bersuara keras. Wonwoo ingat benar saat Mingyu mengatakan bahwa ia akan membunuh pemuda itu, tapi kenyataannya malah terlihat seperti Mingyu-lah yang akan membunuh Wonwoo hanya dengan pulpen.

Semuanya memang tak terlihat di wajah berekspresi kosong dan pucat milik Wonwoo, tapi tak ada yang tahu—kecuali dirinya sendiri tentang siratan mata Wonwoo yang ketakutan dan kesakitan. Wonwoo hanya melihat pantulan wajahnya di kaca kamar mandi. kembali berpikir, kapan terakhir kali ia terluka separah ini. kapan terakhir kali ia sekacau ini,

Dan kapan terakhir kali ia setakut ini—

.

Dok dok dok

.

"Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo terjengit dalam lamunannya. Secara reflek menyembunyikan kaosnya di belakang tubuhnya "Ya?!" tanyanya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya begitu mendengar suara Junhui dibalik pintu. Ia tak menyangka teman sekamarnya itu kembali secepat ini.

"Kau masih hidup, kan?" tanya Junhui lagi, masih dengan nada suara biasa. Wonwoo terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"... Te... tentu?"

"Cepat selesaikan urusanmu, aku juga ingin mandi." ucapnya datar. Membuat Wonwoo entah kenapa menghela napas kelegaan.

"O-okay! Beri aku waktu lima belas menit!"

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

Esoknya.

Setelah malam yang terasa panjang bagi Wonwoo berlalu, akhirnya pagi menyapa. Wonwoo bersyukur dalam hatinya, setelah semalaman ia tak bisa tidur. kepalanya terasa pusing, ia terus merasa mual, dan luka di lehernya seolah menyempurnakan penderitaan Wonwoo tadi malam. Tapi syukurlah, sudah berakhir. Hari telah berubah, sekarang adalah hari pertama ia akan masuk ke sekolah dengan diawali upacara penerimaan siswa baru yang akan dimulai satu jam lagi. dan disinilah Wonwoo. Duduk di kursi meja belajarnya dengan sebotol air di tangannya. Ia minum pelan-pelan, sambil memperhatikan dua teman sekamarnya yang sama-sama kesiangan dan tengah sibuk mengurusi urusan masing-masing.

"Ya Jeon Wonwoo, wajahmu terlihat lebih pucat dari kemarin. Kau yakin akan tetap pergi ke upacara dengan wajah seperti itu?" tanya Jihoon, yang lebih seperti omelan karna remaja pendek itu tak juga menemukan sebelah kaos kakinya.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk, sambil meneguk air minumnya lagi dan terlihat tak begitu peduli.

"Tidakkah kau kembung minum air sebanyak itu?!" tanya Jihoon lagi dengan nada yang lebih tinggi, yang lagi-lagi Wonwoo hanya mengangguk polos. Tahu Jihoon yang sekarang berwajah garang bukan karna marah padanya. Tapi karna kaos kaki yang tak kunjung remaja itu temukan.

Dan sesaat kemudian, setelah Jihoon menemukan sebelah kaos kakinya. Ia duduk di ranjangnya, menghadap Wonwoo dengan ekspresi lebih bersahabat.

"kau pasien hipotensi, kan?" tanya Jihoon tiba-tiba, dengan ekspresi menyelidik. Wonwoo memang tak langsung menjawab, namun ia mengangguk. Membuat Jihoon dan Junhui yang di pojokan sama-sama mengangguk pelan "Aku tahu dari sepupumu, ngomong-ngomong..." jelas Jihoon.

"Sudah minum obat?" tanya Junhui kemudian, memecah keheningan singkat antara ketiganya. Dan Wonwoo kembali mengangguk.

Yang entah karna apa Jihoon tiba-tiba memukul kepalanya bersamaan dengan dirinya yang bangkit berdiri. Membuat Wonwoo menahan ringisannya karna luka di lehernya kembali berdenyut. Namun ia hanya bisa memasang ekspresi kosong andalannya dan menatap remaja pendek itu tanpa berkedip.

"Katakan sesuatu, jangan hanya mengangguk!" serunya. _W_ _ell_ , kamar mereka memang sudah terlalu senyap karna dihuni dua orang pendiam. Tiga sebenarnya, karna Jihoon sebenarnya bukan tipe yang banyak bicara—tapi dia merasa lebih baik dari dua temannya yang lain jika soal berkomunikasi.

"Waah, lihat! Awalnya aku kira kalian seperti si duo kembar pendiam. Namun cara kalian berpakaian sangat berbeda..." ucap Jihoon kemudian. Remaja itu berdecak, menatap Wonwoo dan Junhui bergantian. Membuat Wonwoo pun ikut memandang kearah Junhui.

Junhui terlihat memakai bajunya dengan sembarang. Tanpa dasi, kemeja yang dua kancing atasnya dibuka, dan blazer yang tak dikancingkan. Namun darimapun Wonwoo melihatnya, Junhui tetap terlihat menawan dengan _badboy_ stylenya. Tidak dengan Wonwoo yang berpakaian lengkap dan rapi. ia bahkan mengancing kemejanya hingga atas—agar tak ada yang bisa melihat lukanya. Tapi ia mengernyit,

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Jihoon-ah." Ucap Wonwoo sedikit kesal, menyadari Jihoon memberikannya tatapan menilai.

Akhirnya Jihoon menyerah, ia mengambil ranselnya "Ya sudah, ayo berangkat!" ucapnya malas seraya membuka pintu kamar mereka. Memimpin kedua teman 'pendiam'nya untuk berangkat, ke upacara penerimaan murid baru.

Junhui yang berjalan bersebelahan Wonwoo tiba-tiba menyenggol bahu Wonwoo pelan ketika mereka berjalan. Wonwoo menoleh, memberikan tatapan bingung ketika Junhui tak langsung bicara. Butuh waktu beberapa saat hingga Junhui membuka mulutnya.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, yang membuat Wonwoo memasang

Wonwoo benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya "apa aku terlihat sangat buruk?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Seperti kau bisa pingsan kapanpun." Ucap Junhui pelan, yang membuat Wonwoo membesarkan matanya. ia... tidak merasa seburuk itu, sebenarnya. Wonwoo kemudian menyentuh pipinya sendiri.

"Seburuk itu?"

Junhui mengangguk "Kau bisa pingsan jika memaksakan diri." ulangnya, seraya menatap Wonwoo serius. Membuat remaja berambut hitam kelam itu menggaruk tengkuknya. Merasa aneh dengan Junhui yang banyak bertanya.

"Kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja... jangan khawatir, Junhui-ya!" ujar Wonwoo yang kemudian memberikan Junhui tepukan di punggungnya.

.

Iya, dia akan baik-baik saja...

Atau tidak.

Wonwoo memandang gelisah sekitarnya. Upacara penerimaan murid baru baru dimulai satu jam yang lalu. Semua anak baru dikumpulkan di depan sebuah aula besar dan duduk di sana. seharusnya memang tak banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan, selain mendengarkan kata pengatar dari para petinggi akademi. Yang—sialnya- begitu lama dan membosankan. Wonwoo yang sejak tadi malam tidak tidur dengan baik mulai merasa kepalanya pusing dan dadanya terasa sesak.

Melihat banyak orang di sekitarnya pula, membuat ia makin merasa tak nyaman. ia harus pergi dari sini.

"Jihoon, aku akan pergi ke toilet sebentar..." bisiknya pada Jihoon yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelahnya. Remaja pendek itu sedikit memandang Wonwoo dengan pandangan cemas dan menawarkan bantuan untuk ditemani, tapi Wonwoo menolak dengan lembut dan beranjak dari aula itu dengan langkah lebar dan kepala yang menunduk menatap tanah.

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

Beralih pada tempat lain, dengan orang yang berbeda.

Yang kini tengah duduk dengan santai diatas ranting pohon kokoh. Memandang ke bawah, kearah jalanan yang lenggang. _Semua orang pasti berada di aula_ , pikirnya. karna hari ini adalah hari penerimaan murid baru. Dari tingkat dasar hingga tingkat atas, semuanya dikumpulkan dalam satu ruangan. Tapi kenapa 'dia' tidak?

Remaja yang hanya memakai kemeja putih dan celana coklatnya itu kembali menyipitkan matanya. memastikan seseorang yang tengah ia intai dari atas itu benar-benar 'dia'. Si pembuat onar, Jeon Wonwoo, jika ia tak salah ingat

Yang membuat tidur seorang _Kim Mingyu_ tak tenang tadi malam.

Dan Mingyu tak habis pikir kenapa 'dia' berjalan kearah hutan pinus. Lagi? Mingyu kira ia sudah cukup membuat remaja berambut hitam kelam berkulit putih itu ketakutan—walau sebenarnya ia tak begitu yakin. Remaja yang namanya tak pernah hilang dari ingatan Mingyu itu tak terlihat ketakutan kemarin. Membuat Mingyu makin mengernyitkan dahinya. Jangan-jangan, apa yang Mingyu duga sebelumnya benar?

Masih dengan perasaan penuh tanya, remaja pemilik tubuh tinggi dengan kulit kecoklatan dan rambut biru keabuan layaknya perak itu kembali melangkah. Melangkahkan kakinya dari satu dahan ke dahan lainnya dengan lihai. Pepohonan yang ditanam di sekitar akademi memang sudah menjadi jalur jalannya. Yang kadang remaja itu lebih suka berjalan dari atas pohon dari pada jalanan di tanah.

Karna ia bisa mengawasi semua yang terjadi di bawahnya, tanpa orang mengetahui kehadirannya.

Seperti sekarang, Mingyu berjongkok di atas dahan pohon pinus. Sedikit tak menyangka bahwa remaja berambut hitam kelam itu akan pergi ke dalam daerah kekuasaanya lagi. Hutan Pinus yang terlarang—bagi banyak orang-. tapi ada yang aneh, remaja itu tak terlihat baik-baik saja. tak terlihat seperti seorang penyusup—apalagi pembunuh, yang Mingyu duga sebelumnya.

Remaja berambut hitam itu tiba-tiba menyandar di salah satu pohon pinus yang besar. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat, dan remaja itu terus menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan. Terbatuk, lama sekali. Hingga bahkan Mingyu tak menyadari ia melangkahkan kakinya dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya untuk mendekat. Mendekat... dan mendekat, Mingyu tak tahu apa yang sedang tubuhnya lakukan, tapi otaknya terus menyuruhnya untuk menemui remaja yang terlihat kesakitan itu. dan menanyakan padanya...

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Tanya Mingyu dengan nada sinis dan dingin. Sukses membuat remaja itu, Jeon Wonwoo tersentak kaget dan sontak mendongak. Menatap Mingyu yang persis berada di depannya. Tak habis pikir sejak kapan Mingyu ada di depannya.

Mingyu tersenyum sinis melihat reaksi Wonwoo "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya remaja tinggi itu lagi.

"... Aku tersesat." Ucap Wonwoo tak lama kemudian. kini ekspresi kosongnya kembali muncul, yang seolah tak kenal takut pula menatap Mingyu tepat dimata. Menegaskan kalau ia tak berbohong.

"Apa kau ke sini untuk mencariku? Merasa gagal dengan percobaan kemarin, huh?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Aku bilang, aku tersesat." Wonwoo menghela napas dengan berat, wajahnya yang sudah pucat kini terlihat frustasi. well, karna ia memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Terkutuklah untuk akademi kelewat besar ini hingga Jeon Wonwoo tak pernah habis pikir dimana arah timur, selatan, barat, dan utara. Wonwoo benar-benar hanya ingin mencari toilet tadi... tapi ia tak tahu kenapa ia harus berakhir di sini. Dengan remaja menyeramkan yang jelas tak mungkin percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang." ucap Wonwoo akhirnya. Dengan gerakan lunglai ia mencoba berjalan menjauh dari Mingyu. Tapi Mingyu dengan kasar menahan tangan Wonwoo, membuat remaja bereskpresi kosong itu terperanjat dengan ekspresi yang...

Mingyu tak tahu harus mendiskripsikannya seperti apa, tapi yang jelas, Mingyulah yang lagi-lagi dibuat kaget oleh remaja bermarga Jeon itu. Bahkan hingga untuk sesaat Mingyu lupa dengan hal yang ingin ia katakan selanjutnya. Ia terlalu terpanah melihat wajah Wonwoo, menghasilkan keheningan singkat yang hanya bersuarakan gemerisik dedaunan pinus karna angin.

"... Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mingyu kemudian memecah keheningan. tak sadar bahwa pertanyaan yang baru saja ia lontarkan seharusnya bukan itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Wonwoo singkat. Ia mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Mingyu di tangannya, namun tak bisa. Remaja berambut hitam kelam itu pun mulai merasa tak nyaman karna terus ditatap oleh Mingyu.

Dan ia meringis ketika Mingyu makin mengeratkan genggamannya "Aku tanya apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan penuh penekanan. Ia menatap Wonwoo tepat dimata. Berharap Wonwoo mengatakan sesuatu yang akan membuat Mingyu puas. Tapi Wonwoo berkata sebaliknya dan balas menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan terganggu.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengulang pertanyaanmu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Karna aku tak menyukaimu." Ucap Mingyu kemudian, seraya melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Wonwoo kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Bagaimana ini? aku sungguh benci jenis manusia sepertimu..." _karna kau berbohongdan aku benci orang yang berbohong. Kau jelas... tidak baik-baik saja dan ketakutan,_ lanjut Mingyu yang sebagian hanya ia ucapkan dalam hati.

Tapi Wonwoo kembali memasang ekspresi seolah Mingyu hanyalah debu di penglihatannya. Ia berdiri tegap, bersiap untuk benar-benar pergi kali ini. walaupun ia harus berlari, yang jelas ia harus menjauhi remaja mengerikan ini.

"Itu bukan urusanku _kalau kau membenciku._ " Ujar Wonwoo "Menambah satu orang lagi yang membenciku bukanlah masalah." Lanjutnya, sebelum benar-benar berbalik dan pergi dengan langkah yang lebar-lebar.

Ia mengucapkan syukur berkali-kali dalam hati karna Mingyu sepertinya tak mengikutinya. Walaupun lagi-lagi, ketika ia sudah sampai di luar pintu gerbang hutan pinus, ia kembai terpikir tentang topi hitamnya yang hilang. Wonwoo menghela napasnya kasar. _Itu adalah peninggalan ayahnya..._ dan yang paling penting, hanya dengan topi hitam kesayangannya itu, Wonwoo bisa merasa baik-baik saja ketika berada di tempat ramai yang selalu membuatnya risih.

Tapi ini tidak seperti Wonwoo berani bertanya pada Mingyu apa remaja itu melihat topi yang ia jatuhkan kemarin... ide konyol.

Wonwoo akhirnya hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya frustasi. mencoba tak peduli, sekali lagi. Yang ia ingin lakukan sekarang hanyalah sampai ke asrama, entah bagaimana caranya, ia harus Sampai ke asrama dan tidur hingga keesokan harinya. Berharap ingatan tentang kemarin dan hari ini menghilang.

Berharap jika nanti ia terbangun, ia tak akan mengingat sosok Kim Mingyu yang mengerikan.

.

Tapi sayang semuanya tak sampai di situ. Wonwoo memang merasakan tubuhnya mulai menyerah. Sakit, karna lukanya, dan karna Kim Mingyu terus menghantui pikirannya. Tapi Wonwoo bukan satu-satunya korban.

Di sini, di waktu yang sama, ada juga seorang remaja yang tengah mengacak rambutnya frustasi sepeninggal Wonwoo di hadapannya. Ia kemudian merasakan otaknya sudah menyerah untuk berpikir dan membiarkan tubuhnya membawanya pergi sesuai hatinya. Ia memanjat pohon, melangkahkan kakinya dengan lihai dari satu dahan ke dahan lainnya hampir selama dua jam sambil tersenyum aneh mengintai sesuatu di bawahnya hingga ia benar-benar dibawa ke sebuah asrama siswa tingkat atas, dan pulang saat melihat sosok intaiannya tertidur di ranjang dengan lelap. Ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari jendela besar tepat di samping ranjang 'intainnya itu'.

.

.

 _Perjalanan yang panjang. Jeon Wonwoo kau memang penderita buta arah yang parah dan... well, selamat beristirahat._

 _._

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

"Astaga Jeon Wonwoo... Apa yang harus kukatakan pada ibumu nanti?" suara Jisoo terdengar frustasi "Kau demam di hari pertamamu sekolah? Bagaimana bisaa? Kau harusnya bilang lebih cepat jika tidak enak badan!" omelnya lagi, masih dengan tangan sibuk memeras kain hangat di meja samping ranjang Wonwoo.

Remaja yang kini berbaring lemas di atas ranjangnya itu tersenyum tipis "Tidak seperti Ibu akan menanyakan keadaanku, hyung..." ucapnya, sukses untuk membuat remaja yang lebih tua terdiam. Ia meletakkan kain basah Wonwoo di baskom dan mengacak pinggang, menatap adik sepupunya itu dengan tatapan menegur.

"Ini bukan hanya masalah ibumu. Tapi aku." Ucap Jisoo "Aku sangat merasa bertanggung jawab atas dirimu, Jeon Wonwoo. Sejak kau masuk ke akademi ini." lanjutnya tegas.

"Hyung sudah punya banyak tanggung jawab di sekolah, kan? Jadi tak perlu menambahkanku di daftar tanggung jawabmu. Aku baik-baik saja." ujar Wonwoo kemudian, yang setelahnya ia menyesali apa yang ia katakan.

Raut wajah Jisoo mengeras, yang tak pernah Wonwoo lihat sebelumnya. Hong Jisoo adalah orang paling ramah dan baik dan lemah lembut yang pernah Wonwoo kenal di dunia ini. melihat dahi Jisoo yang berkerut dan tatapan tajam itu cukup membuat Wonwoo kaget. Ia hanya berharap Jisoo tak salah pa—

"Terserah kau saja." ucapnya dingin pada Wonwoo. Remaja berambut coklat terang itu kemudian mengambil blazernya di meja dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo.

Namun sebelum ia melewati pintu kamar yang berisi tiga orang itu, ia menatap Wonwoo lagi,

"Kau harusnya paham jika aku bertanggung jawab di sini karna aku adalah _keluarga_ mu, Wonwoo-ya..." ucapnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan lembutnya yang dapat membuat Wonwoo menyadari apa yang ia katakan memang salah.

Oke, ia akan minta maaf pada sepupu—merangkap ketua kesiswaan tingkat atas itu nanti, ketika ia sudah merasa bisa bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Karna ia sekarang merasa tubuhnya seolah mengkhianatinya. Tubuhnya terasa dingin hingga ujung kaki dan ia terus merasa mual. Ingin muntah, tapi mengingat ia bahkan belum makan apapun sejak pagi. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya dengan erat karna rasa sakit di tubuhnya, hingga tiba-tiba sesuatu yang basah menyentuh dahinya dengan lembut.

Ketika ia membuka matanya, ternyata Junhuilah yang meletakkan kain hangat di dahi Wonwoo, melanjutkan hal yang tadi Jisoo tinggalkan. Ia juga bisa melihat Jihoon berdiri di samping ranjangnya.

"Aku sebenarnya tak begitu tertarik dengan masalah keluargamu. Tapi kupikir kau harus tahu saat tadi Jisoo _sunbae_ memberikan kata sambutannya, ia terlihat tak konsentrasi karna melihatmu pergi dan tak juga kembali dari toilet" jelas Jihoon, yang hanya bisa membuat Wonwoo menghela napasnya karna makin merasa bersalah.

Kemudian ia menatap dua teman sekamarnya itu bergantian, yang walaupun keduanya sama-sama tak mengatakan apapun, ia baru sadar jika keduanya terus berada di kamar bahkan dari Jisoo datang menjenguknya. Harusnya jika orang normal, mereka akan mulai bertanya-tanya dari percakapan tadi. tapi Jihoon dan Junhui memilih untuk diam dam merawat Wonwoo. Bahkan Jihoon yang bertampang super cuek itu terus menanyakan apa ada yang Wonwoo butuhkan setengah jam sekali. Membuat Wonwoo tersenyum penuh terima kasih.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum aneh seperti itu?" tanya Jihoon, ia menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan aneh, begitu juga dengan Junhui dan remaja yang tengah sakit hanya menggeleng.

 _Terima kasih banyak..._

Saat hari menjelang malam dan Junhui serta Jihoon memutuskan untuk tidur, Jihoon yang ranjangnya berada tepat di samping Wonwoo memberikan pertanyaan terakhirnya sebelum bersiap tidur

.

"Apa kau tak perlu mengganti perban di lehermu?"

.

Wonwoo sontak menyentuh luka di lehernya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Jihoon, dan ia menggeleng kaku "Ku... kurasa tidak..." jawabnya, seraya memberikan senyuman tipis. Yang syukurnya Jihoon hanya berdehem dan mengangguk, lalu menarik selimutnya sebatas dada untuk tidur.

Membuat Wonwoo menghela nafas lega. Untung Jihoon tak banyak bertanya, karna Wonwoo pun tak tahu ia harus menjelaskan bagaimana ia mendepatkan luka ini. dan kembali, Wonwoo teringat pada seseorang yang sungguh ingin Wonwoo lupakan kehadirannya dari ingatannya. Tapi tidak bisa...

Remaja berambut hitam kelam itu bergerak gelisah di dalam tidurnya—atau sebenarnya, Wonwoo mencoba tidur, namun tak juga masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya. Ia terus memikirkan seorang bernama Kim Mingyu sebagaimanapun Wonwoo mencoba tak peduli.

Ia terus bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Mingyu di awal pertemuan mereka itu, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ia mengira Wonwoo akan membunuhnya? Apa nyawanya terancam? Apa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi? Tanya Wonwoo dalam hati. yang semakin ia memikirkan, semakin banyak pertanyaan lain yang muncul dan ia tak mendepatkan satupun jawabannya. Apalagi jawaban dari pertanyaan pokoknya,

.

 _Kenapa ia harus peduli?_

.

.

.

Bersambung.

.

.

 **hi this is Bisory**

 **lama tidak berjumpa readernim sekalian, saya mohon maaf atas keterlambatan ini *deepbow* semoga di chapter kedua ini tidak begitu mengecewakan readersnim sekalian :)**

 **jadi, bagaimana? apa pertanyaan kalian hampir sama dengan yang dipikirkan wonwoo? atau sebaliknya, ceritanya sudah bisa ditebak? hoho semoga chapter ini tidak mengurangi rasa penasaran kalian semua, karena seiring berjalannya waktu, para member lain juga akan muncul memenuhi plot cerita ini hehe, _please looking forward for it!_**

 **ah ya, tak lupa saya mengucapkan terima kasih untuk readernim yang memberikan review di chapter sebelumnya. terima kasih untuk antusiasme dan koreksi-koreksiannya! saya sangat berterima kasih untuk itu! _luv you all_**

 ** _and thanks for reading this chapter, let me know what do you think then!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Youth Butterfly

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **You're Apple in My Eyes**_

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

Hari yang lain pun berlanjut.

Masih tetap dengan seorang Jeon Wonwoo, si remaja membosankan yang seperti biasa bangun lebih awal dari kedua teman sekamarnya yang baik hati itu. yang kini ia baru saja mengenakan seragam akademinya dan duduk di ranjangnya, menghadap ke arah jendela dengan sebuah apel merah besar di tangannya.

"Junhui-ya, ini milikmu?" tanya Wonwoo, ia menjulurkan tangannya, memperlihatkan apel segar di tangannya pada Junhui yang tengah membersihkan ranjangnya.

Remaja yang sama pendiamnya dengan Wonwoo itu menggeleng "Dimana kau menemukan itu?" Junhui balas bertanya dan Wonwoo menunjuk ke arah jendelanya. Iya, ia menemukan di balik kaca jendelanya. Yang seolah menyambut paginya, Wonwoo langsung melihat apel itu begitu ia membuka matanya. karna ia juga terbiasa tidur menghadap kearah jendela.

"Mungkin itu untukmu." Ucap Junhui kemudian, terlihat tidak peduli.

Begitu pula Wonwoo. Ia menaikkan bahunya dan memilih untuk tak begitu memikirkannya. Ia pun menaruh apel itu di atas nakas samping ranjangnya dan beranjak.

Kelas akan di mulai dua puluh menit lagi.

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

Dan sejak pagi yang cerah itu, semuanya mendadak menjadi aneh. setidaknya... menurut Wonwoo.

Dua hari telah terlewati semenjak ia bertemu dengan Kim Mingyu dan ia jatuh sakit, dan ia merasa semuanya ada hubungannya dengan keranjang apel di hadapannya. Wonwoo melamun, tak begitu memperhatikan pembicaraan antara Jihoon dengan Soonyoung—teman sekelas Wonwoo yang ternyata juga teman dekat Jihoon. Walaupun Wonwoo dan Jihoon tidak sekelas, remaja berekspresi datar itu selalu saja di seret oleh _roommate_ bertubuh pendeknya itu untuk makan di kantin saat istirahat makan siang. Seolah tak ingin Wonwoo menghabiskan waktunya hanya diam di kelas dan melamun. Walau, well, Wonwoo bahkan tetap bisa terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri walaupun ia bersama dengan Jihoon dan temannya yang berisik.

"Jadi, kau belum menemukan si penggemar rahasiamu itu?" tanya Soonyoung tiba-tiba setelah ia menyikut lengan Wonwoo pelan. Remaja bermata sipit itu memberikan tatapan menggoda, yang Wonwoo tak mengerti kenapa. Ia hanya menggeleng.

"Mungkin dia akan terus mengirimimu apel sampai kau memakannya satu." ucap Soonyoung lagi "Lalu jikapun kau keracunan, dia akan datang dan menciummu..." lanjutnya sambil tertawa keras, yang sekali lagi, Wonwoo tak tahu kenapa Soonyoung tertawa padahal tak ada hal yang lucu. Saat ia melirik Jihoon pun, remaja itu terlihat memasang wajah ternganggu. Siap untuk memukul kepala Soonyoung dengan sendoknya. Dan itu benar-benar terjadi beberapa detik kemudian. Jihoon mulai mengomel.

Sedangkan dua temannya—kembali- berkelahi, Wonwoo kembali menatap sekeranjang apel di depannya. Yang selalu ia bawa-bawa tanpa ia makan. Apel itu berawal dari jendela kamarnya, kemudian ada di lokernya, bangkunya di kelas, di kamar mandi sekolah, di dalam tasnya, atau di tempat-tempat lain yang tak terduga dan selalu... tak ada yang tahu siapa pelaku 'pen-eror-an' apel ini.

Wonwoo bahkan tak habis pikir untuk apa hal ini di lakukan. Tidak seperti apel itu beracun (Soonyoung sudah pernah memakannya tiga), atau Wonwoo ketakutan karna apel, atau juga Wonwoo menyukai buah merah itu. remaja berambut hitam kelam itu hanya... biasa saja. Ia tak mengerti. dan parahnya, ada satu nama yang selalu ia pikirkan setiap melihat apel merah itu.

Kim Mingyu.

Yang dari sisi manapun Wonwoo berpikir, Mingyu sepertinya tak mungkin memberikanya apel sebanyak ini. Tanpa berhenti... dan bagaimana bisa orang itu mengetahui kamarnya, kelasnya, bahkan tas sekolahnya? Itu tak mungkin. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Kim Mingyu, coret.

"Jihoon-ah, apa kau pikir Junhui bukan pelakunya?" tanya Wonwoo kemudian, yang cukup untuk menghentikan adu mulut antara dua teman sejak kecil itu. Wonwoo memang sudah menanyakan hal ini, bahkan pada Junhui secara langsung dua kali. Tapi tetap saja teman sekamar pendiamnya itu mengatakan tidak. Bahkan Jihoon juga menggeleng.

"Dia sudah bilang dia tak tahu kan? kurasa Junhui juga bukan tipe yang suka berbohong" ujar Jihoon sebelum menyeruput air minumnya "Dan juga, dia tak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.." lanjutnya, seraya melirik ke arah Wonwoo.

"Jatuh cinta? Dengan Wonwoo maksudmu?!" tanya Soonyoung heboh. Remaja itu terlihat girang, padahal jelas Jihoon memasukkan kata 'tidak' di setiap kalimatnya. Tapi remaja bermata sipit itu seolah tak peduli dan mulai mengolok Wonwoo dengan pandangan menggoda.

Membuat Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas "Bukan hanya Junghui, Jihoon bahkan patut diwaspadai. Hanya mereka berdua yang dekat denganku..." gumam Wonwoo kemudian, seraya menatap Soonyoung yang ekspresinya langsung berubah. Wajahnya di tekuk.

"Apa kau pelakunya, Jihoon-ah?!" tanyanya, dan Jihoon hanya menaikkan bahunya dan terlihat tak peduli. ia menggumamkan kata _'idiot'_ pada Soonyoung pelan.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum tipis. Terhibur dengan hubungan dua remaja yang hanya mengaku sebagai teman sejak kecil itu. Dan tentu saja ia jelas tahu Jihoon tak mungkin mengirimkannya apel. Yang juga dari segi manapun, Jihoon hanya... yeah, tak mungkin.

"Hmm... baiklah, teman-teman aku mau pergi dulu." Ucap Wonwoo kemudian seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kemana? Perpustakaan?" tanya Jihoon dan Wonwoo langsung mengangguk "Kau membawa denahnya, kan?" tanyanya lagi. Remaja yang Jihoon paham menderita buta arah akut itu pun langsung merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang ada tulisan tangannya di sana. Itu adalah denah yang secara spesial Jihoon buatkan untuk teman satu kamarnya itu.

Setelah Jihoon mengangguk, Wonwoopun berbalik dan mulai beranjak pergi dari kantin yang ramai itu—yang sebenarnya sedari tadi Wonwoo merasa tak nyaman. ia tak begitu suka berada di tempat yang ramai.

"Hei, Wonwoo! Apelnya?!"

"Untukmu saja Soonyoung-ah."

Soonyoung dan Jihoon saling bertatapan "Nah, jadi aku seharusnya senang atau tidak mendapatkan apel sebanyak ini?" tanyanya dengan—sok- polos. Membuat Jihoon memutar bola matanya dan memilih untuk tak menjawab pertanyaan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

Wonwoo menatap puas apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Sebuah gedung besar yang tampak tua. Dengan cat berwarna putih gading yang telah kehilangan warna keanggunannya, dan di beberapa sisi dinding terlihat tanaman berbunga ungu yang bermekaran. Terlihat cantik, sebenarnya dari sisi yang lain.

Tapi bukan itu saja yang membuatnya puas. Namun juga karna ia sampai di sini dalam waktu lima belas menit. Maksudnya, ya, ia tidak tersesat kali ini.

Akhirnya ia sampai di tempat yang Jihoon rekomendasikan padanya. perpustakaan tua yang sudah tak begitu ramai sejak perpustakaan baru dibangun di tengah-tengah akademi. Sedangkan perpustakaan tua ini sudah mulai ditinggalkan karna berada di sebelah timur, daerah tingkat atas. Jadi menemukan siswa tingkat bawah pun sangat jarang. Kecuali untuk mereka yang benar-benar menyukai ketenangan.

Wonwoo pun memanjakan matanya dengan melihat dalam perpustakaan yang bagian dalam di dominasi dengan kayu itu. termaksud rak-rak bukunya yang semerbak bau khas kayu dan buku tua.

"Wonwoo-ya?"

Sebuah suara sontak membuat remaja yang di sebutkan namanya itu menoleh. menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya melihat-lihat dan menoleh ke belakang. matanya sedikit terbelalak. "Jisoo hyung." Ucap Wonwoo, mengenali sosok yang berada di belakangnya itu.

Sepupunya. Bersama dua orang asing di belakangnya. Ah tidak, Wonwoo seperti pernah melihat pria lain yang ada di sisi kanan Jisoo. Tapi Wonwoo hanya diam walau keduanya saling bertukaran tatapan mata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Jisoo kemudian, membuat Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria di samping Jisoo itu.

"Ehm... mencari buku... ya, tentu saja." jawab Wonwoo seraya menunjuk ke arah rak di sampingnya. Dan setelah ia bicara, keheningan singkat terjadi. Jisoo hanya bisa tersenyum tipis menatap adik sepupu bertatapan kosongnya itu. Memang tidak seperti Wonwoo mau repot-repot bertanya kembali apa yang Jisoo lakukan di sini.

"Ah, jadi ini adik sepupumu... yang sering kau ceritakan itu?" pria lain dengan rambut panjang di kuncirnya kini bicara. Memecah keheningan diantara mereka berempat. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dengan mata melihat kebawah. Entah kenapa, ia hanya tak begitu suka melihat wajah pria berambut panjang itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau membuat Jisoo uring-uringan sejak dua hari yang lalu—" pria berambut panjang itu berhenti bicara ketika Jisoo memegang lengannya.

"Wonwoo-ya, perkenalkan. Mereka berdua temanku, Yoon Junghan dan Choi Seungcheol." Ucapnya seraya menunjuk dua pria di sampingnya. Pria bernama Seungcheol terlihat ceria dengan melambaikan tangannya kearah Wonwoo, sedangkan pria berambut panjang bernama Junghan hanya tersenyum paksa.

"Kami baru saja selesai dengan urusan kami, kami duluan-"

"Jisoo hyung aku minta maaf karna membuatmu marah dua hari yang lalu."

Remaja berjabatan tertinggi diantara semua siswa di akademi itu, yang baru saja ingin mengajak kedua temannya pergi tiba-tiba menoleh lagi kebelakang. Menatap Wonwoo—yang ia rasa tadi mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi ekspresi sepupunya itu tetap sama datarnya. Membuat Jisoo sedikit bingung, ia salah dengar atau apa.

"Aku minta maaf..." ucap Wonwoo lagi dengan nada bersalah. Seolah menegaskan bahwa ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karna perkataannya dua hari yang lalu pasti membuat sepupu yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu kesal. Wonwoo sadar Jisoo memang orang yang serius, ia selalu ingin semuanya baik-baik saja dibawah tanggung jawabnya. Termaksud juga Wonwoo. Ia tak habis pikir seberapa sibuk dan lelahnya Jisoo.

Dan sekali lagi, walaupun Wonwoo tak mengekspresikan semua yang ia pikirkan dan hanya memberikan Jisoo tatapan datarnya, itu cukup untuk membuat remaja yang lebih tua tersenyum dan bahkan terkekeh aneh dengan suara aneh. membuat dua teman di sampingnya memandangnya bingung. Bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi,

Karna menurut keduanya, Wonwoo tak terlihat seperti orang yang baru minta maaf—dan reaksi Jisoo terlihat agak berlebihan. Well, dua teman Jisoo itu tak menemukan dimana sisi lucu dari Wonwoo yang bisa di tertawakan. Dan Jisoo seolah tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk dua menit kedepan.

Setelah berdehem dan menenangkan dirinya, Jisoo pun berjalan mendekat kearah Wonwoo dan mengelus puncak kepala Wonwoo yang terasa lembut.

"Terima kasih karna telah minta maaf." Bisik Jisoo pelan seraya ia mendekatkan wajahnya di hadapan Wonwoo hingga pandangan keduanya sejajar dan hanya berjarak sejengkal. Saat itu Jisoo memberikan seyuman terbaiknya yang cukup untuk membuat Wonwoo tersipu di balik ekspresi datarnya.

"Terima kasih karna mengingatkanku kalau aku masih memiliki adik sepupu paling menggemaskan di dunia..."lanjutnya kembali dengan senyuman yang makin lebar. yang walau Wonwoo tak begitu mengerti maksud Jisoo, ia tetap mengangguk dan mudur selangkah menjauh.

"...Kalau begitu... aku pergi, hyung..." ucap Wonwoo akhirnya dengan suara amat pelan seraya ia mulai melangkah mundur. Meninggalkan tiga _sunbae_ di depannya karna Wonwoo mulai risih ketika ia menjadi pusat perhatian, dan dengan perlahan tapi pasti ia menghilang ke balik rak-rak buku tua. Meninggalkan tiga sekawan yang untuk beberapa menit tidak juga beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri.

.

"Apa dia benar adik sepupu yang sering kau ceritakan itu, Jisoo-ya?" tanya Junghan kemudian. Si remaja berambut panjang diikat itu menatap Jisoo dengan pandangan ragu, tapi Jisoo hanya terseyum seperti biasa dan mulai memimpin perjalanan mereka.

"Menurutku dia manis."timpal Seungcheol, yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Kini ia memasang wajah penuh ketertarikan pada Jisoo "Berikan aku nomor telponnya!" serunya pada Jisoo yang sedetik kemudian Junghan memukul betisnya dengan kuat.

"Berhentilah menjadi playboy setidaknya pada keluarga sahabatmu sendiri!" ketus Junghan, Jisoo pun mengagguk-angguk setuju "Tidak juga seperti ia akan tertarik padamu..." gumam Junghan kemudian.

"Woaaa~ kenapa? Kau cemburu?!" goda Seungcheol yang akhirnya kembali mendapatkan pukulan dari Junghan.

"Tidak sama sekali, idiot!" pekiknya kesal. yang kalau saja Jisoo tak berada di tengah-tengah keduanya, remaja dengan rambut panjang di kuncir itu pasti sudah menerjang Seungcheol. Dan pertempuran pasti akan kembali terjadi antara sekretaris dan wakil ketua kesiswaan itu.

Untuk menghindari serangan berkelanjutan Junghan, remaja dengan mata besar itu pun berjalan ke depan. Menghadap ke arah dua sahabatnya.

"Dia pasti tertarik padaku, buktinya tadi... Ia menatapku!" serunya. Membuat Junghan dan Jisoo saling bertatapan "Apa dia masih membicarakan sepupumu itu?" tanya Junghan.

"Iya! Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo!" ujar Seungcheol dengan tegas "Aku bisa membuatnya tertarik padaku. Karna aku adalah pahlawannya!" lanjutnya lagi seraya tertawa amat keras dan aneh.

Iya aneh. hingga Junghan merasa tak tahan dan ia menarik lengan Jisoo untuk berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan salah satu sahabat mereka yang memang keanehannya sudah terkenal ke seluruh akademi.

Siapa yang tak kenal Choi Seungcheol? Wakil ketua kesiswaan yang kelewat ramah pada setiap orang—terutama siswa yang manis—dia jelas playboy. Yang anehnya selalu bisa membuat orang menyukainya dengan _AB style_ anehnya.

Jisoo bahkan tak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa menjadi sangat dekat dengan remaja aneh dan eksentrik itu. Tapi seberapa lamapun mereka berteman, Jisoo tetap tak setuju dengan ide—ayo-membuat-Wonwoo-tertarik-pada-Seungcheol. Itu terlalu mengerikan untuk di bayangkan. Kalau memang bisa, Jisoo hanya ingin Wonwoo _-nya_ belajar dengan baik dan tenang di akademi tanpa berhubungan dengan 'hal-hal aneh'.

Dan perkataan Seungcheol barusan cukup untuk membuat Jisoo mengerutkan dahinya. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya Kenapa Seungcheol tiba-tiba tertarik dengan Wonwoo, apa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya, dan...

Seingatnya, Jisoo belum pernah memberi tahu nama lengkap Wonwoo pada dua sahabatnya ini.

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

Kembali pada Wonwoo yang kini sedang duduk di sudut ruang baca perpustakaan yang nyaris sepi itu. ia hanya bisa melihat pria tua penjaga perpustakaan dan seorang siswa berpakaian seragam biru. Anak tingkat menengah, pikir Wonwoo sederhana sebelum ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding yang berdekatan dengan jendela. Remaja bersurai hitam kelam itu sengaja tidak duduk di kursi, merasa nyama jika dilantai karna ia merasa tersembunyi dan suasana seperti memang suasana ternyaman Wonwoo. Yang seolah ia berada di dunianya sendiri tanpa ada yang mengusik.

Remaja itu pun sebenarnya tak benar-benar membaca buku-buku tebal yang diambilnya acak di rak buku tua perpustakaan ini. Bukannya ia tak suka membaca, namun kadang, keheningan membuatnya lebih memilih untuk melamun dan melihat sekitar -luar jendela misalnya- hingga ia terkantuk-kantuk—atau malah, tertidur.

"Mingyu-ya!"

Mendengar suara tersebut membuat Wonwoo sontak membuka matanya. tak sadar ia sudah ketiduran dengan posisi memeluk kedua lututnya. Kepalanya yang hampir jatuh itu sontak mendongak, terbangun begitu mendengar suara yang tak begitu keras itu. Wonwoo hanya kaget karna nama yang di sebutkan.

Tubuhnya pun entah kenapa menjadi siaga, dan matanya sibuk memandang kesegala arah. Hingga terhenti ke satu objek yang tak asing, yang tergeletak di jendela dekat Wonwoo duduk. _Lagi?_ pikirnya seraya meraih apel merah tersebut. Wonwoo pun kemudian berdiri, makin kaget ketika melihat seorang anak berseragam biru yang tadi berada satu ruangan dengannya kini berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Karna Wonwoo yang baru bangun tidur dan kesadarannya masih belum kembali seutuhnya, ia terdiam beberapa saat menatap remaja di depannya dengan mata yang mengantuk. Susah payah ia memastikan bahwa remaja di depannya ini bukanlah Mingyu. _Karna Mingyu harusnya lebih tinggi..._

"Ha...hai?" ucap remaja itu tiba-tiba sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan memasang wajah bertatapan kosong andalannya.

"Maaf. Apa aku mengganggumu—maksudku, sunbae. Tadi aku melihat temanku, memanggilnya, tapi dia malah kabur dari jende... well, tak perlu di pikirkan sebenarnya. Maaf jika menggangg-"

"Temanmu bernama Mingyu? Kim Mingyu?"

Tanya Wonwoo tiba-tiba, memotong perkataan tak jelas remaja yang lebih muda darinya itu. dan remaja itu mengangguk dengan ekspresi bingung. Makin bingung ketika Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya juga. _Kenapa pula ia bertanya_ , pikir Wonwoo. Ia kaget sendiri dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Mingyu. Memang Mingyu siapa? Beberapa waktu yang lalu Wonwoo bahkan sudah sepakat untuk tak memikirkan pemuda menyeramkan itu. Tapi sepertinya memang ada yang salah dengan otak Wonwoo.

"Hm... Jadi sunbae... Apa kau mengenal Mingyu?" tanya remaja itu lagi, memecahkan lamunan singkat Wonwoo. Remaja berambut hitam itu baru saja akan mengangguk, namun kemudian cepat-cepat menggeleng.

Si anak tingkat menengah itu menaikkan alisnya "Benarkah?" tanyanya, kemudian matanya melirik kearah apel merah yang berada di tangan Wonwoo dan menunjuknya "Teman sekamar di asramaku ada yang sangat menggilai apel merah hingga ia bisa menghabiskan lima belas buah dalam sehari tanpa bosan..." jelasnya tiba-tiba "Jenis apel yang sama dengan yang ada di tangan sunbae." Lanjutnya kemudian, bahkan tanpa Wonwoo memintanya.

Remaja di hadapan Wonwoo sekarang berpembawaan tenang, Wonwoo tak begitu mengerti kenapa dia menceritakaan hal itu. dan pandangannya terlihat begitu hangat. Makin membuat Wonwoo bingung walaupun percaya atau tidak, sepertinya mereka berdua membicarakan orang yang sama. Kim Mingyu.

"Tadi aku melihat temanku berada di jendela... Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi dia memang... yeah, bisa kubilang menyukai ketinggian." Remaja itu terkekeh "Kalau kita memang mengenal 'Kim Mingyu' yang sama. Maukah sunbae membantuku? Bilang padanya untuk pulang ke asrama malam ini. Karna ketua asrama mulai mengomeliku karna ia terlalu 'bebas'..." keluh remaja itu kemudian, namun wajahnya terlihat santai.

Wonwoo makin bingung saat remaja itu mulai bercerita tentang teman sekamarnya yang bernama Kim Mingyu. Mulai dari Mingyu yang jarang pulang ke asrama, selalu meminjam buku catatan remaja itu dan tak pernah mengembalikannya, sangat jenius di semua jenis olahraga, namun bodoh di pelajaran sastra dan sejarah, menyebalkan, seenaknya sendiri, leluconnya tak pernah lucu, dan entah apa lagi. Di agak akhir Wonwoo mendengarkan pemuda itu antara sadar-tidak sadar, namun semua penjelasannya membuat bayangan tentang Mingyu di pikiran Wonwoo terasa nyata. Walau ia selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa ia berakhir dengan duduk di kursi belajar berhadapan dengan anak tingkat menengah ini.

"Kenapa kau menceritakan ini padaku?"

Tanya Wonwoo akhirnya. Dengan berani memotong pembicaraan satu arah remaja yang lebih muda darinya itu. Dan remaja itu tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo. Terlihat menimbang-nimbang apa ia harus menjawab atau tidak.

"Apa jika aku memberi tahu alasannya, aku bisa memanggil sunbae dengan _hyung?_ " tanyanya dan Wonwoo langsung mengangguk "Terserah kau ingin memanggilku apa. Aku tak begitu peduli." gumam Wonwoo pelan.

"Nah, sebenarnya aku menyukai auramu, hyung! Itulah kenapa aku berbaik hati memberi tahu segalanya."

"Hah?"

"Aku tahu hyung pasti bingung. Tapi aku tahu semuanya."

"..."

"Aku bisa melihat aura."

- _what the heck?!_

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya. Sama sekali tak berpikir remaja di depannya ini bicara seaneh itu yang pada akhirnya malah membuat kepala Wonwoo menjadi pening. Remaja berambut hitam kelam itupun akhirnya berdiri seraya mengambil buku-bukunya di lantai. "Aku harus kembali ke asrama sekarang." ucapnya datar, yang sebenarnya Wonwoo mulai merasa gugup saat remaja itu malah tersenyum hangat. Makin membuat Wonwoo merinding, _anak ini mengerikan._ Wonwoo sungguh tak ingin mendengarkan apapun tentang aura ataupun Mingyu yang kedua topiknya terasa menyeramkan bagi Wonwoo.

"Oh, baiklah... Tapi sebelumnya, boleh aku tahu nama hyung?"

"Jeon Wonwoo." Jawab si pemilik nama tanpa pikir panjang. Ia hanya ingin pergi dari sini.

.

.

"Aku Lee Seokmin. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi, Wonwoo hyung. Hati-hati di jalan..."

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

Kemudian, hari telah menjelang siang saat Wonwoo sampai di kamarnya di asrama dengan napas yang memburu. Ia berjalan dengan cepat—nyaris berlari selama perjalanannya dari perpustakaan lama ke asramanya yang hanya berjarak satu kilo meter. Ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya, ia sudah menemukan Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang tengah berbincang di lantai. Dengan keranjang apel tak asing di samping Soonyoung.

"Wonwoo? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jihoon, ketika ia melihat Wonwoo yang wajahnya berpeluh dan terlihat pucat.

Sang pemilik nama tak begitu menggubris pertanyaan Jihoon, mata sipitnya malah tertuju pada jendela kamarnya. Yang lagi-lagi, ada apel merah di sana. tergeletak di balik kacanya. Wonwoo pun dengan langkah yang lebar-lebar berjalan menuju jendela di sebelah ranjangnya itu. membuka kacanya ke atas dan meraih apel merah tersebut.

"Apa barang ini sebelumnya ada di sini?" tanya Wonwoo langsung. menatap dua sekawan itu, dan keduanya memasang wajah ragu kemudian menggeleng.

"Sepertinya tidak." jawab Soonyoung seraya melirik Jihoon "Kami mengobrol sedari tadi, dan kurang memperhatikan sekitar... hei, tenanglah! Ayo duduk di sini!" Soonyoung melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Wonwoo untuk duduk di sampingnya. Dan Wonwoo menurut. Ia menghela napas, mencoba untuk tenang.

Ia bingung kenapa tiba-tiba ia menjadi panik sendiri tadi. Setelah bertemu dengan anak tingkat menengah itu—Seokmin, ia terus merasa tubuhnya merinding dan ketakutan. Seolah ada yang mengikutinya, sehingga Wonwoo memilih untuk berlari. Dan sepertinya ia memang benar—pasti ada yang mengikutinya. Buktinya, apel ini ada tepat sebelum Wonwoo sampai di kamarnya.

Wonwoo kemudian terdiam beberapa saat, memandang apel yang ada di genggamannya sekarang. Hingga Soonyoung menepuk kakinya.

"Kau harus dengar apa yang baru kami diskusikan tadi, Wonwoo-ya!" ucap Soonyoung dengan gaya berlebihan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo pendek.

"Kami baru saja berpikir, tentang teror yang selama ini kau dapatkan! Ini pasti dari arwah penghuni gedung timur!" seru Soonyoung dengan suara yang keras. Sedikit membuat Wonwoo kaget, namun ia kemudian menatap Jihoon yang berada di depannya. Memberikan tatapan _ada apa lagi dengan temanmu ini._ tapi Jihoon hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Terlihat tak ingin peduli.

"Saat aku dan Jihoon di tingkat menengah, kami pernah di ceritakan tentang arwah yang menghuni gedung timur. Arwah kesepian! ia pasti ingin mencari teman! Itu kau, Wonwoo!" jelas Soonyoung dengan hebohnya. Yang entah kenapa Wonwoo malah memasang ekspresi super datar pada teman sekelasnya itu.

Tidak lagi. sudah cukup ia mendengar hal-hal _creepy_ dari orang-orang di akademi ini.

"Kau masih menganggapku tak serius, eoh?" Soonyoung bertanya dengan berapi-api "Lihat, kudengar arwah itu selalu berada di pepohonan—banyak siswa melihat penampakan di atas pohon seorang laki-laki berseragam akademi tingkat menengah. Dia suka keluar tiba-tiba dari atas pohon dan akademi kita penuh dengan pohon! Lalu apa? Ranjangmu dekat dengan jendela yang langsung bertemu dengan pohon!" jelasnya lagi. Remaja bermata kelewat sipit itu menarik napasnya sejenak, dan ketika ia membuka mulutnya untuk kembali bicara, tiba-tiba Jihoon memasukkan apel dengan paksa kemulut sahabatnya itu. Menyuruhnya diam.

"Kau tak perlu mendengarkan dia, Wonwoo. Otaknya sinting." Ucap Jihoon sinis. Tapi Wonwoo tak langsung menyahut. Entah kenapa ia mulai mencerna apa yang di jelaskan Soonyoung tadi. Walau tak begitu jelas, tapi...

.

 _Lelaki berseragam tingkat menengah... teman Seokmin... atas pohon... pepohonan... hutan pinus yang berada di daerah utara akademi..._

.

Wonwoo memasang ekspresi aneh, menatap dua temannya yang juga menatapnya. _A_ _pa benar...Kim Mingyu?_

.

"Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu?" tanya Soonyoung heran.

Wonwoo menggeleng. Ia tersenyum aneh seraya berdiri "A... aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat..." ucapnya dengan nada yang bergetar. Dan tanpa menunggu kedua temannya untuk menanggapi, ia mengambil sekeranjang apel di sebelah Soonyoung dan beranjak pergi dengan langkah terburu. Tak mengubris Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang bertanya dia akan kemana.

Wonwoo hanya berlari dengan langkah lebar-lebar. tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang memandanginya, ataupun tubuhnya yang beberapa kali menyenggol orang-orang di sekitarnya. Wonwoo kali ini tak ingin memperdulikan itu—entah kenapa- diotaknya sekarang hanya ada satu nama,

 _Kim Mingyu._

Masih tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya hati dan otaknya sendiri pikirkan, tapi remaja pemilik surai hitam kelam itu hanya merasa ia harus menemui remaja itu...

.

.

.

Dan ia tahu ia harus pergi kemana.

Ketika Wonwoo telah sampai di depan pintu gerbang hutan pinus—terlarang-, langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti untuk masuk ke dalam hutan yang sebenarnya sangat indah di dalamnya itu. karna ia melihat seseorang berpakaian serba hitam, bahkan bertopi hitam berdiri sekitar dua puluh langkah dari Wonwoo.

Mengingatkan Wonwoo tentang penampilannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat ia pertama kali datang ke hutan ini. _Mingyu langsung menyerangnya dan memeriksa jaket hitamnya._

" _A_ _pa kau yang diutus wanita itu untuk membunuhku?!"_

Wonwoo ingat saat itu, di balik wajah murka Mingyu padanya, ada raut ketakutan di sana. _Apa saat itu Mingyu mengira Wonwoo adalah orang yang ingin membunuhnya? Apa hidup Mingyu memang sedang terancam... berarti orang di depannya ini..._ ketika Wonwoo larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, ia tak sadar pria asing berpakaian serba hitam di depannya itu berjalan mendekat. Dengan dua tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku jaket dan wajah yang seolah memang di tutup-tutupi. Yang sangat. Terlihat mencurigakan.

.

"Apa kau orang yang diutus untuk membunuh Kim Mingyu?"

.

Tanya Wonwoo begitu saja, sebelum pria asing mencurigakan itu makin mendekat kearahnya. Dari jarak yang lumayan dekat, pria asing serba hitam itu menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian dengan gerakan pelan ia menurunkan topinya hingga Wonwoo makin tak bisa melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas. lalu, pria itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Pisau.

.

.

"Hem. Dari mana kau tahu, siswa manis?"

.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

.

.

Hi, this is Bisory ^^

Terima kasih untuk readersnim yang sudah menanti cerita ini. Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena menghilang terlalu lama. Semoga cerita ini masih menarik untuk diikuti (karena saya mempersiapkan banyak kejutan untuk cerita ini), mohon sabar-sabarlah. I'll do my best, And please looking forward for the next chapter~!

Tak lupa, saya berterima kasih sekali untuk readersnim yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview cerita ini. Entah itu hanya menumpahkan euforia, rasa penasaran, kritik, saran, pujian, atau sekedar mengingatkan untuk segera update(hehe). Semua sukses menjadi moodboster saya~! Thank you very much, tak lupa pula yang sudah memfollow dan fav cerita ini.

Last not least, let me know what do you think guys ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Youth Butterfly

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

Chapter 4

" _So That I Meet You"_

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

"Apa kau orang yang diutus untuk membunuh Kim Mingyu?"

Tanya Wonwoo begitu saja, sebelum pria asing mencurigakan itu makin mendekat kearahnya. Dari jarak yang lumayan dekat, pria asing serba hitam itu menghentikan langkahnya. kemudian dengan gerakan pelan ia menurunkan topinya hingga Wonwoo makin tak bisa melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas. lalu, pria itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. pisau lipat.

"Hem. Dari mana kau tahu, siswa manis?"

Mata Wonwoo sontak membulat, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang membeku untuk beberapa saat. Situasi apa ini? tanya Wonwoo dalam hati, ketika ia melihat seringai mengerikan dari pria asing di depannya. Lalu ketika pria asing itu telah sampai di depan, tangannya terangkat. Menghunuskan pisau kecil-tajamnya tepat di hadapan Wonwoo.

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku dimana keberadaan temanmu itu?" tanyanya lagi, seraya melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat pada Wonwoo. Dan disaat itu, Wonwoo langsung berbalik dan berlari.

Wonwoo tahu, ia memang tak cukup sadar untuk berlari—yang sialnya—ia juga di kejar oleh orang asing itu. sebut saja ini insting. Wonwoo sedari tadi sudah merasakan hidupnya akan terancam, itulah kenapa ia berlari. Dan berterima kasih karna dalam hidupnya ia memang hanya memiliki satu keahlian yang cukup ia banggakan.

Remaja berambut hitam kelam itu dapat berlari dengan cepat.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, saat ia melirik ke belakang pria asing yang mengikutinya itu masih berjarak agak jauh darinya. Dan juga ia entah kenapa merasa suatu kebebasaan saat berlari di antara pepohonan. _Mengingatkannya pada masa kecil..._ yang walau itu tidaklah bertahan lama. hanya bertahan hingga sepuluh menit, hingga Wonwoo mulai merasa napasnya sesak hingga dadanya juga terasa sakit dan ia mulai merasa pening. Tapi ia tak bisa berhenti berlari. Langkahnya memelan dari sebelumnya, tapi pria asing itu mengejarnya tetap dengan kecepatannya.

Saat itu Wonwoo rasa ia memang sudah berada di puncak kemampuannya. Salahkan untuk fisiknya yang lemah, dan Wonwoo mulai merasa pandangannya mengabur—ini yang biasa terjadi saat ia terlalu lelah—dan bahkan ia melihat beruang di sisi kirinya. Oke... beruang... jika ia memang tak lupa ia masih berada di dalam hutan pinus terlarang. Spesifiknya, ia pasti sudah berada di tengah hutan yang ia tak akan habis berpikir dimana jalan keluarnya. _Ia akan benar-benar mati di sini. Antara dimakan beruang, atau dibunuh oleh pria asing dengan pisaunya..._

Dan ketika Wonwoo sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangannya di tarik oleh seseorang dari belakang. yang karna membuatnya kaget dan harus berhenti di tengah berlarinya, membuat Wonwoo hampir saja tersungkur di tanah jika saja ia tak menyangga tubuhnya dengan satu tangan terlebih dahulu. dan tangannya di tarik lebih keras hingga ia harus mengikuti arah tangannya di tarik, hingga tak lama tiba-tiba ia berhenti di balik pohon yang besar, dengan seseorang di belakangnya yang kini menutup mulutnya.

Wonwoo tak tahu siapa, tapi entah kenapa ia bisa memastikan kalau pria asing itu bukan berhasil menemuinya. Dan kalau memang tebakannya benar, yang baru saja menariknya menuju tempat bersembunyi adalah... yeah, kalian pasti sudah bisa menebaknya. _Kim Mingyu..._

"Apa kau masih bisa berlari? Kita harus pergi ke tempat yang lebih aman." ucap pria di belakangnya itu dengan suara berat yang Wonwoo rasa kenal.

"... Kim Mingyu...?" tanya Wonwoo akhirnya dengan suara mencicit, di sela tarikan napasnya yang masih memburu.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi? idiot. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tak tahu kenapa hutan ini di sebut hutan terlarang? Lihat, lima ratus meter dari kita ada beruang liar yang sering menerkam orang asing." Omel Mingyu dengan nada yang sungguh tidak terdengar bersahabat. Wonwoo rasa ia seperti sedang dimarahi oleh ibunya ketika ia berbuat nakal saat kecil. Tapi ini soal yang berbeda, Wonwoo hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Ia meraih tangan Mingyu yang menutupi mulutnya dan berbalik. Menatap remaja yang berada di belakangnya itu tepat dimata. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan frustasi.

"Aku tersesat..." ucapnya penuh beban. Tak menyangka ia harus memberikan alasan sekonyol itu pada seorang Kim Mingyu. Lagi.

Sedangkan Mingyu, yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping setelah mendengar perkataan Wonwoo memilih untuk melangkah agak menjauh dari Wonwoo. Beberapa detik melihat wajah berkulit pucat Wonwoo entah kenapa membuatnya menjadi gugup. Ia berdehem. " _O_ _rang itu_ sudah pergi. kita juga harus pergi dari sini. Ikuti aku!" ucapnya kemudian yang terdengar angkuh. Terlihat sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya di depan Wonwoo yang kini di balik wajah datarnya juga merasa bersalah pada Mingyu—atas dirinya yang tak berguna.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo cepat pergi! kau mau dimakan beruang?!"

Ucap Mingyu tak sabaran, seraya menarik tangan Wonwoo lagi sebelum remaja berambut hitam kelam itu sempat menolak. Yang akhirnya Wonwoo memilih untuk tak mengambil pusing. Kemanapun Mingyu akan membawanya pergi, ia tak peduli. Wonwoo sudah terlalu lelah, dan sepanjang perjalanan matanya terlalu sibuk dihibur dengan pandangan indah pepohonan. Dengan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di sela-selanya. _Wonwoo sangat menyukai kupu-kupu... dan tangan besar Mingyu yang menggenggam tangannya... anehnya._

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

Langit telah menampakan semburat jingganya, ketika Mingyu akhirnya melepaskan tangan Wonwoo. Remaja tinggi itu tiba-tiba langsung berbaring di rerumputan, seraya menenangkan napasnya yang memburu. Berlari selama dua puluhan-menit entah kenapa menjadi sangat melelahkan bagi Mingyu yang percaya diri dengan kemampuan atletisnya. Tapi... yeah, ia paham benar. Masalahnya ada pada remaja berwajah datar yang sedari tadi ia seret hingga ke tempat ini. tempat spesialnya.

"Di sini kau sudah aman." ucap Mingyu akhirnya setelah napasnya mulai stabil. Ia melirik ke arah Wonwoo yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. Remaja berambut hitam kelam, yang kini terlihat basah karna keringat dan – _hell—_ Mingyu mengutuk otaknya yang berpikir bahwa remaja membosankan ini terlihat sangat _hot_ sekarang.

"Aman...?"

"Ya. Tak akan ada yang bisa membahayakanmu di sini." Ucap Mingyu seadanya, ia menyeringai saat melihat Wonwoo yang mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar.

Sekarang keduanya memang berada di tanah kosong rerumputan, dan yang menarik perhatian Wonwoo hanyalah sebuah rumah pohon besar yang tak jauh dari tempat keduanya.

"Kau bisa sebut tempat ini sebagai tempat kekuasaanku. Tak semua orang mengetahui tempat ini... dan yeah... kau lebih dari aman jika berada di sini." Jelas Mingyu lagi dengan bangganya, seraya ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Wonwoo, menyuruh remaja itu untuk duduk di hadapannya. Dan mata tajam Mingyu menatap langsung milik Wonwoo. Membuat si remaja yang lebih tua menjadi risih.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Wonwoo akhirnya, memilih untuk memecah keheningan singkat mereka.

"Aku sudah bilang, ini tempat yang aman.." jawab Mingyu santai.

"Tapi yang terancam disini bukan aku. Tapi kau."

"Lalu kau pikir siapa yang barusan dikejar orang bersenjata tajam, dan hampir saja menjadi santapan beruang liar?"

Wonwoo membuka mulutnya, ingin tak kalah cepat menanggapi perkataan Mingyu tapi ia menutup mulutnya kembali. Bingung harus mengatakan apa—dan kenapa juga ia harus menjadi kesal dengan remaja yang ia tahu... ternyata masih anak menengah.

"Kau harusnya lebih sopan padaku. Aku kakak kelasmu." Ujar Wonwoo tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicara. Walau ia tahu ia tak baik dalam hal itu. buktinya, Mingyu kini memasang wajah mengolok—makin terlihat menyebalkan.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana? Memanggilmu _hyung? Sunbaenim?_ "

"Ma-"

"Kau bilang pada Seokmin untuk bisa memanggilmu dengan sebutan apapun. Jeon Wonwoo."

Mingyu terlalu pandai berkelit dengan kata-katanya, membuat Wonwoo sakit kepala—yang sebelumnya tak pernah terjadi—karna remaja itu tak pernah ingin peduli dengan apapun. Tapi kenapa dengan Mingyu? Padahal Wonwoo sudah sering menemukan orang yang lebih menyebalkan dari pada Mingyu. Tapi Wonwoo entah kenapa merasa sulit untuk tidak peduli. Seperti bagaimana ia yang tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata tajam remaja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Dan merasa bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri juga dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan, Wonwoo memilih untuk bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Namun lagi-lagi di tahan oleh tangan bertenaga Mingyu.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pergi."

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Diamlah dulu disini..."

"Tak perlu."

"Apa ini artinya kau menyuruhku membiarkanmu tersesat lagi?"

"Biarkan aku pergi!"

Mendengar suara Wonwoo yang meninggi, entah kenapa reflek Mingyu menyingkirkan tangannya dari milik Wonwoo. Ia kembali terkejut dengan Wonwoo—yang ia kira hanyalah remaja membosankan yang nada bicaranya selalu datar. Tapi tadi ia tak mungkin salah dengar. Wonwoo menghardiknya, dan kini remaja itu menunjukkan wajah paling frustasi.

 _Karna Wonwoo pikir, ia harusnya tak berkelit lebih dalam dengan seorang bernama Kim Mingyu. Keadaan ini membuat Wonwoo takut..._

Alis Wonwoo tertaut, sejalan dengan dahinya yang berkerut, begitu pula dengan bibirnya yang ia gigit dan raut kegelisahan teramat yang membuat Mingyu berpikir bahwa remaja di depannya ini ketakutan. Padanya kah? Tapi... kenapa? Tanya Mingyu dalam hati. bersamaan dengan tatapannya yang perlahan melembut menatap Wonwoo.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku bertanya sesuatu padamu, sebelum kau pergi... Kenapa siang tadi kau pergi ke hutan terlarang?"

Wonwoo yang sebenarnya sudah enggan menjawab, akhirnya menghela napasnya sebelum berkata "Apel itu... kau kan yang memberikannya padaku? Entah bagaimanapun caranya, aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin memintamu untuk berhenti... dan aku pergi kesini karna kita pertama kali bertemu... dan aku ingin bertanya apa kau melihat topiku yang...ah. lupakan saja." ucap Wonwoo tak jelas kemudian, membuat Mingyu terkekeh pelan. mengucapkan kata _imut_ tanpa suara.

"Aku tak tahu ternyata kau juga sangat buruk dalam hal merangkai kalimatmu sendiri..." ejek Mingyu dengan suara yang lebih tenang.

"Aku pergi sekarang."

"Tu-tunggu dulu!"

Tepat saat Wonwoo berusaha untuk berdiri lagi, Mingyu tak sengaja menarik baju bagian lengan Wonwoo keras hingga membuat kancing kerah leher Wonwoo terlepas dan membuat remaja yang lebih tua itu oleng hingga terjatuh menimpa Mingyu yang duduk. Saat Wonwoo dengan cepat ingin bangkit, Mingyu –sekali lagi menahan tubuhnya hanya dengan satu tangannya.

Wonwoo panik setengah mati, tapi ia tak bisa memberontak ataupun protes—karna bahkan Mingyu tak bergerak juga untuk beberapa menit. Seolah tak masalah dengan posisi keduanya dimana Wonwoo seperti berada di pangkuan Mingyu, dengan satu tangannya yang berada di bahu Mingyu sedangkan satu tangannya lagi ditahan oler remaja yang tubuhnya lebih besar itu. Kepala Mingyu juga berada sangat dekat dengan Wonwoo. Hingga telinga Wonwoo bisa merasakan rambut Mingyu... tapi bukan itu situasi terburuknya.

Melainkan hembusan napas Mingyu yang mengenai leher Wonwoo yang sedikit terbuka karna kerah bajunya. Membuat sekujur tubuh Wonwoo merinding.

"Apa lukanya... sakit?" tanya Mingyu dengan suara yang berat dan terdengar ragu.

"Tidak." jawab Wonwoo mencoba senormal mungkin. _Walau kenyataannya ia sangat menderita dengan luka di lehernya itu. ia tak bisa tidur dengan benar dan lehernya menjadi lebih cepat pegal dari biasanya. ia juga harus mengancingkan kemeja sekolahnya hingga atas dan itu menyesakkan—hanya untuk membuat lukanya tak terlihat orang lain._

"Kau berbohong lagi...hhh..."

Wonwoo memilih tak mengatakan apa-apa. Kembali merasa tubuhnya di sengat aliran listrik ketika merasakan napas Mingyu di lehernya lagi. dan di detik berikutnya, satu tangan Wonwoo mencengkram bahu Mingyu dengan kuat. Kaget dengan sensasi aneh di tempat lukanya.

Mingyu menyentuh luka gores panjang dan dalam di leher Wonwoo dengan bibirnya. Pelan, lembut, penuh kehati-hatian, dan tidak lama hingga ia menggumamkan kata "Maaf..." beberapa kali dan kembali mengecup perpotongan leher Wonwoo dengan perlakuan yang sama dengan sebelumnya.

"Maaf... maafkan aku... maaf aku telah melukaimu... maaf."

.

 _Maaf_

 _._

Kata yang telah tertahan di ujung lidah Mingyu lama. Sejak Wonwoo mengatakan ia bukanlah orang yang ingin membunuh Mingyu—seperti yang sebelumnya ia kira—saat itu ia mulai merasa ia memang telah melakukan kesalahan. Ia harusnya tak menyakiti remaja yang tak mengetahui apapun tentangnya itu... dan semua seolah makin diperburuk dengan Wonwoo yang berada dalam bahaya saat dikejar dengan _orang jahat_ itu. yang secara tak langsung... ya...

Mingyu menyeret remaja membosankan ini ke dalam kehidupannya. Yang tak pernah lagi Mingyu lakukan sejak lima tahun terakhir...

.

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

 _._

"Ya! Jeon Wonwoo sampai kapan kau akan tidur?!"

Si pemilik nama pun sontak membuka matanya, bertepatan dengan suara keras dan tepukan panas di pahanya. Membuat Wonwoo langsung terduduk dari tidurnya. Menatap linglung Jihoon yang memasang wajah kesal dan Junhui yang diam-diam menatap prihatin padanya. ah, pemandangan yang sangat biasa di setiap paginya. mungkin. Bedanya biasa Jihoon memasang wajah kesal pada Junhui, bukan dirinya.

"Sudah benar-benar bangun dari mimpi indahmu, putri tidur? kalau detik ini kau tak cepat bergegas kau bisa terlambat!" ucap Jihoon, tepat diwajah Wonwoo—yang bahkan remaja berambut hitam kelam itu bisa merasakan cipratan cairan dalam mulut Jihoon. Menjijikkan.

Tapi memilih untuk tak peduli—seperti memang keahliannya-Wonwoo pun langsung beranjak dari ranjangnya seraya mengangguk-angguk menanggapi omelan Jihoon yang lain. dan ketika ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, remaja itu terdiam beberapa saat. Memikirkan kata 'mimpi' yang tadi Jihoon singgung. Membuatnya ragu... _jangan-jangan... dia, Mingyu, dan semua kejadian di Hutan itu mimpi?!_ Ucapnya dalam hati. seraya tak sadar memasang ekspresi aneh yang terlihat di pantulan kaca.

Wonwoo menggeleng-geleng lagi. mencoba mengumpulkan semua ingatannya kembali... _oke, setelah hari menjelang gelap ia sampai ke asrama dengan mengikuti Mingyu dari jarak lima meter dari belakang._

" _A_ _ku sudah memaafkanmu. Dan itu berarti, kita memang tak punya lagi alasan untuk saling bertemu, kan?"_

Remaja itu juga tak sadar tiba-tiba ekspresinya menjadi murung ketika sampai pada ingatannya di depan asrama. Saat Mingyu sudah akan beranjak meninggalkannya di asrama, ia mengatakan hal itu dengan penuh kesadaran. Karna di dalam pikirannya, ia memang tak begitu berharap bisa bertemu dengan Mingyu lagi—apalagi berurusan dan menjalin 'pertemanan'. Itu terlalu mengerikan untuk dibayangkan sekalipun. mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan Mingyu padanya... pada lehernya...

Plak.

Wonwoo tahu ia sudah tak menjadi dirinya sendiri saat tanpa sadar ia menampar pipinya. Ia seharusnya tak berekspresi berlebihan seperti ini. ini tak pernah terjadi, dan menjadikan Mingyu sebagai alasan perubahan sikapnya membuat Wonwoo makin tak ingin bertemu dengan Mingyu. _Karna_ _hidup_ _Mingyu dan dirinya yang jauh berbeda. Dan tetap saja... Mingyu terlalu mengerikan bagi Wonwoo._

"Kembalikan akal sehatmu... Jeon Wonwoo..." ucap Wonwoo pada dirinya sendiri seraya menatap lurus ke mata pantulan dirinya di kaca.

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian berlalu begitu saja. bersamaan dengan musim semi yang nyaris tergantikan oleh musim panas...

Dan seorang Jeon Wonwoo, tetap menjadi Jeon Wonwoo yang membosankan.

"Wonwoo-ya, apa rencanamu hari ini?" tanya Soonyoung di pagi itu, yang Wonwoo sendiri tak tahu sejak kapan teman satu kelasnya itu telah duduk bersila dikasur Jihoon. Dan seperti sudah sesuatu yang jelas, Wonwoo hanya menggeleng "Tidak ada." Ucap remaja itu dengan nada datar khasnya. Membuat si remaja bermata kelewat sipit di hadapannya memasang ekspresi tertarik.

"Kau mau pergi ke kota hari ini?" tanya Soonyoung bersemangat. tapi tak bertahan lama ketika ia melihat Wonwoo menggeleng lagi.

"Aku di kamar saja."

"Kenapaa?!"

Wonwoo menaikkan bahunya seraya berjalan menuju lemari bukunya "Hanya... tidak." ungkap Wonwoo seadanya. Tak ingin mengambil pusing memikirkan alasan yang sopan untuk menolak.

"Cih, membosankan!" desis Soonyoung kesal dengan wajah makin ditekuk "Kenapa semua penghuni kamar ini begitu membosankan?!" pekiknya kesal, yang setelahnya ia mendapatkan lemparan baju tepat di wajah.

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo tak sadar sejak kapan Jihoon kini telah berada di dalam kamar. Dengan sekeranjang baju bersih di tangannya—pasti baru dari ruang _laundry_ , pikir Wonwoo, bersamaan dengan Jihoon yang melaluinya. Remaja bertubuh pendek itu duduk di samping Soonyoung, setelah sebelumnya ia menjitak dahi sahabat sejak kecilnya itu dan Soonyoung hanya memasang wajah kesal.

"Ayolaah Wonwoo, pergi ke kota bersama kami. Sekedar makan siang, oke? Jihoon juga akan pergi!" ucap Soonyoung yang tak juga lelah membujuk, bahkan walau ia kembali mendapat pukulan di kepala dari Jihoon.

"Aku tak bilang aku akan pergi bersamamu idiot!" ketus Jihoon.

"Kau mau! Kau bilang kau ingin makan pancake strowberry kesukaanmu kemarin sore!"

"Pan—ya! Kwon Soonyoung!"

"Kenapa kau membentakku?! Apa? Aku salah?!"

 _Mulai lagi,_ pikir Wonwoo. Remaja itu memutar bola matanya melihat dua temannya yang kini kembali bertengkar. Wonwoo memang tak habis pernah habis pikir kenapa keduanya terlalu sering berkelahi—tapi di sisi lain terlihat begitu dekat. Seolah ada garis yang tersambung antara keduanya, yang entah bagaimana, terasa begitu kuat dan... pemandangan Jihoon yang berada di samping Soonyoung selalu terlihat serasi.

Dan lagi, yeah, Wonwoo bisa berpikiran seperti itu hanya karna Soonyoung selalu menempel pada Jihoon. Walaupun mereka tak sekelas ataupun sekamar. Tapi Soonyoung selalu berada di kamar ini—bahkan- lebih sering dari pada Junhui, yang sibuk dengan tim bela dirinya. Soonyoung selalu beralasan tentang kamarnya yang sepi dan membosankan karena ia tinggal sendiri di sana (yang baru Wonwoo tahu bahwa Soonyoung adalah siswa 'VIP'. Ia berasal dari keluarga kaya raya—yang mampu menyewa kamar paling bagus dan sendirian). Walaupun, Soonyoung terlalu sering mengatakan bahwa kamar ini juga berisi orang-orang yang membosankan.

"Baiklah... aku akan pergi." ucap Wonwoo akhirnya setelah ia melamun. Merasa agak risih dengan Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang sepertinya tidak juga berencana untuk menghentikan adu mulut keduanya.

"Kau serius?" tanya Jihoon dengan satu alisnya yang terangkat. Ia begitu saja melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju Soonyoung. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk seraya berdiri dan berjalan mendekat kearah lemari bajunya. Tak peduli dengan dua sahabat yang kini memandanginya dengan tatapan bingung.

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

Ketika Wonwoo mengatakan ia akan pergi, itu bukan berarti ia memang 'ingin' pergi. ia tadi hanya jengah dengan keributan Jihoon dan Soonyoung.

Jadi Wonwoo—jelas- tak terlihat begitu peduli ketika Soonyoung mengomentari gaya pakaiannya yang serba hitam—hoodie hitam, jeans hitam, dan kets hitam sederhana. Remaja bermata kelewat sipit itu bahkan menawarkannya untuk pergi ke toko baju, yang Wonwoo hanya menolak. Dibantu dengan Jihoon yang menyuruh Soonyoung untuk tidak cerewet. Walau setelahnya remaja itu mulai berceloteh tentang kota kecil yang berada di luar gerbang tinggi Akademi Pledisia ini.

Soal itu pun Wonwoo tak begitu memperhatikan. Ia hanya menatap ke bawah, kebiasaannya ketika berjalan di tempat yang ramai. Wonwoo memang tak pernah nyaman berada di tempat ramai, apalagi tanpa topi hitam yang selalu ia pakai. Yang kalau kalian tak lupa, hilang di hutan Pinus terlarang tepat saat pertama kali Wonwoo datang ke akademi ini.

Setelah dua puluh menit ketiganya berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai ke sebuah tempat makan kecil yang terlihat manis—bahkan semerbak aroma gula dan panggangan sudah tercium begitu mereka memasuki tempat yang sebagian besar berpelanggan siswa-siswa Pledisia ini. ketiganya pun mengambil tempat duduk di sudut toko.

"Disini adalah tempat pancake dan eskrim terenak di kota!" ucap Soonyoung dengan semangat, seraya mulai membaca buku menu.

"Nah, sekarang rasa apa yang kau suka? Biar aku pilihkan menu enak di sini!" remaja bermata sipit itu menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan tertarik, sedangkan Jihoon terlihat lebih tertarik memperhatikan vas bunga kecil yang berada di tengah meja.

Wonwoo hanya menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Soonyoung sebelumnya "Aku tak punya rasa tertentu yang kusukai. Pesankan saja apapun untukku." Jelasnya kemudian, cukup untuk membuat Soonyoung terdiam. Ia memincingkan matanya menatap si remaja bertatapan kosong di hadapannya.

"Apa kau bahkan tak punya makanan favorit?"

Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Minuman?"

Wonwoo kembali menggeleng.

"Jangan bilang kau bahkan tak punya warna favorit? –eh, tunggu! Kau pasti sangat menyukai warna hitam!"seru Soonyoung sambil menunjuk pakaian Wonwoo. Yang remaja berwajah datar itu hanya mengangkat bahunya. Tak begitu mengerti maksud pertanyaan Soonyoung, tapi ia tetap menjawab.

"Tidak juga... aku hanya memakainya karena warna hitam tidak cepat kotor dan tidak mencolok." Jawab Wonwoo jujur. Cukup untuk membuat Soonyoung menganga, kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Jihoon di sebelahnya.

"Woaaah! Aku tak pernah melihat seorang yang se-membosan-kan dirimu, Jeon Wonwoo! _Daebak_!"ucap Soonyoung dengan reaksi yang berlebihan. Wonwoo masih menatap Soonyoung tak mengerti, namun ia tak mau mengambil pusing dengan apa yang Soonyoung katakan.

Sedangkan Jihoon, ia memukul belakang kepala Soonyoung. Menghentikan tawa aneh remaja sipit itu "Sampai kapan kau akan tertawa?! Cepat pesan!" ketus Jihoon, seraya menyerahkan buku menu beserta secarik kertas pada Soonyoung. Yang pada akhirnya remaja itu pergi mengantarkan pesanan setelah menawarkan Wonwoo _honey pancakes_ dan Wonwoo setuju.

.

"Wonwoo-ya." panggil Jihoon ketika Soonyoung telah berada di tempat antrian. Keudian pemilik nama hanya mendongak dan berdehem.

"Hm?"

"Maafkan Soonyoung. Dia memang terlalu berlebihan, tapi ia tak bermaksud buruk padamu." Ucap Jihoon kemudian, seraya menatap Soonyoung yang berada agak jauh dari mereka, membuat Wonwoo ikut menatap remaja berpakaian warna-warni itu.

"Aku tak begitu memikirkan perkataannya. Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan." Ucap Wonwoo, yang kembali memilih untuk menatap kebawah. Ia mendengar Jihoon tertawa datar.

"Nah, itulah masalahmu." Ujar remaja berambut terang itu "Kau tak pernah memikirkan apa yang dikatakan setiap orang."

"..."

"Tapi, yeah... itu hidupmu. Kau berhak atas apapun dalam hidupmu selama kau _bahagia._ "

Wonwoo masih tak menjawab. Ia bingung. Bukan karna ia tak sepenuhnya mengerti maksud perkataan Jihoon, hanya saja, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Yang jelas, ia hanya merasa makin mengasihani dirinya sendiri. bertanya-tanya, apa ia begitu berbeda dengan orang lain?

Awalnya Wonwoo berpikir, mungkin ia, Jihoon, dan juga Junhui memiliki karakter yang sama. Mereka tak begitu sering bicara, merasa nyaman dengan keheningan, juga tak menyukai hal-hal aneh. itulah yang membuat Wonwoo merasa nyaman dan bersyukur mempunyai dua _roommate_ seperti mereka. Tapi kini Wonwoo mempertanyakan semuanya. Apalagi ketika ia melihat hubungan Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Mereka dekat sejak kecil, sedangkan Wonwoo tak pernah mempunyai teman sejak ia berumur 9 tahun. Jihoon memiliki keahlian menulis lirik lagu, tapi Wonwoo sama sekali tak punya keahlian. Lalu, Jihoon menyukai pancakes strowberry, sedangkan Wonwoo bahkan tak tahu apa makanan favoritnya. Atau bahkan Junhui, yang walaupun pendiam, tapi ia memiliki keahlian di bela diri dan ia terlihat sangat menyukai kegiatannya itu. Jadi... apa ini berarti Wonwoo memang _berbeda?_

 _Ini bukan hal yang bagus._

Wonwoo mulai melihat Jihoon dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

"Woah, akhirnya! Kalian tahu apa yang membuat tempat ini menjadi sangat ramai?! Ada Kim Mingyu di sana! huh, kenapa kita tak menyadarinya sejak awal?!" ujar Soonyoung tiba-tiba, seraya duduk dan meletakkan nampan berisi pesanan ketiganya diatas meja. Cukup untuk membuat Wonwoo tersentak kaget setelah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tadi.

Wonwoo mengedipkan matanya, tunggu, tadi siapa yang di sebutkan Soonyoung?

Ia sontak menoleh kearah samping, ke arah tatapan Soonyoung. Di meja yang berada di sudut lain toko. Ada tiga orang yang duduk disana. Wonwoo tak mengenali mereka bertiga, kecuali seorang berambut biru ke-abu-abuan aneh yang **sangat** tak asing bagi Wonwoo.

Lagi-lagi, _Kim Mingyu._

Yang—bahkan- terlihat menawan dimata Wonwoo. Remaja yang lebih muda darinya itu memakai baju santai, dengan kemeja kotak-kotak merah yang tak dikancingkan dan rambut yang ditata hingga wajah tampannya terlihat jelas. beberapa saat kemudian, Wonwoo sadar bahwa hampir semua pandangan pelanggan di toko ini tertuju pada Mingyu. Yang sebagian besar adalah wanita. Yang berbisik dan memekik tertahan mengagumi sosok Mingyu dari jauh.

"Dia yang semakin tampan entah kenapa membuatku kesal." gerutu Soonyoung kemudian, menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan sirik.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu dengannya? tidak seperti kalian berada di level yang sama." Komentar Jihoon datar.

"Yak, Lee Jihoon! Bahkan sejak di tingkat menengah kami memang di level yang berbeda! aku lebih tinggi darinya. Dan aku tak pernah menebar aura— _sok-_ misterius sepertinya!" omel Soonyoung yang hanya membuat Jihoon memutar bola matanya.

"Kalian mengenal Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo kemudian. yang membuat dua temannya itu terdiam dan menatap Wonwoo aneh, namun tetap menjawab.

"Untuk pelajar yang sudah sejak tingkat dasar berada di akademi, tak ada yang tak mengenal Kim Mingyu! Dia anak dari pemilik yayasan, 'sedikit' tampan, dan sikap misteriusnya membuat semua orang tergila-gila padanya." jelas Soonyoung dengan semangat. Yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Wonwoo.

Soonyoung menaikkan satu alisnya "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berta-" remaja bermata sipit itu menghentikan pertanyaannya ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara gaduh. Gadis-gadis di sekitar mereka memekik tertahan begitu melihat Mingyu dan teman-temannya bangkit dari tempat duduk. Bergegas akan pergi. Mereka tak terlihat begitu peduli dengan semua mata yang menatap kearah mereka. Membuat Wonwoo bertanya-tanya kembali bagaimana bisa mereka tidak merasa risih— _sepertinya._

Dan ketika Wonwoo fokus menatap pergerakan Mingyu dan teman-temannya, ia tersentak dalam diam ketika ia dan Mingyu bertemu pandang. Dan saat itu Mingyu langsung menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangannya yang tajam dan dalam. membuat Wonwoo pun membeku di tempatnya.

Remaja itu hanya berpikir apa yang terjadi ketika Mingyu mengenalinya, memanggil namanya, kemudian semua perhatian yang awalnya tertuju pada Mingyu akan beralih padanya. Wonwoo takut itu terjadi. Karna ia tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Tidak seperti Mingyu...

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah keheningan yang seolah hanya terjadi diantara Mingyu dan Wonwoo itu berlangsung, remaja yang lebih muda mengalihkan pandangannya dari Wonwoo. Kemudian berjalan keluar dari toko seolah ia memang tak mengenal remaja berpakaian serba hitam itu.

 _Ia dan Mingyu memang berada di tempat yang berbeda. iya, seperti itu, Jeon Wonwoo._

.

 _Tapi kenapa Wonwoo makin merasa bahwa dirinya menyedihkan?_

 _Ini... lagi-lagi... tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya._

.

.

.

Bersambung.

* * *

Hi, this is Bisory ^^

Selamat malam mingguan, readersnim~ semoga yang kesepian bisa ditemani moment meanie yang agak absurb ini. Jujur saya agak sulit menggambarkan perasaan meanie di cerita ini, salahkan mereka yang masih ababil—oke, yang nulis lebih ababil lagi—lupakan. Tapi semoga cerita ini tidak begitu mengecewakan, kritik dan saran sangaaat saya terima ^^

Dan juga, semoga di sini readersnim sudah bisa mengambil kesimpulan sebenarnya Mingyu itu manusia atau bukan. Saya senang bisa sedikit menyamarkan kemanusiaan(?) Mingyu di sini, hoho

Last not least! Thank you very much for reading my fanfict until now~ thanks for the review, fav, and follow! Happy satnight,

And let me know what do you think, guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Youth Butterfly

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **5**_

 _ **Oase's Boys**_

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

" _A_ _ku sudah memaafkanmu. Dan itu berarti, kita memang tak punya lagi alasan untuk saling bertemu, kan?"_

.

.

"Kenapa tidak kau temui saja dia?"

Tanya seorang remaja bertubuh tinggi putih pada seorang temannya yang sedang duduk dengan nyaman di atas pohon. Ini sudah pertanyaannya yang ke dua puluh tujuh sejak seminggu yang lalu. Sejak ia—Choi Seungcheol- sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan sahabat yang telah ia kenal sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu.

"Berhentilah menjadi manusia penggalau, Mingyu-yaa~" ucapnya lagi, seraya mengacak pinggang. Sebenarnya ia sudah mulai lelah karna harus terus mendongak melihat _Mingyu_ di atas pohon. Sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan kayu dan pisau di tengannya. Namun ketika ia mendengar perkataan sahabat yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu, ia langsung menghentikan gerakan tangannya. menatap kebawah.

"Apa 'penggalau' itu bahkan sebuah kata, hyung?" tanyanya sakratis "Keadaan ini terlalu rumit. Hyung tak akan mengerti!" ucap Minggyu. Yang cukup untuk membuat Seungcheol memutar bola matanya malas. _dasar anak tingkat menengah, masih di masa pubertas, huh?_

"Well, aku sudah cukup mengerti sampai dengan kau yang takut bertemu dengan anak manis itu lagi."

"Jangan sebut dia manis!"

"Kau yang pertama kali mengatakan padaku bahwa Jeon Wonwoo itu manis!"

Mingyu mendengus kasar, seraya meletakkan kayu dan pisau di sampingnya. Takut-takut jika Seungcheol makin bertingkah menyebalkan, ia bisa melemparkan satu diantara dua benda itu. lalu kemudian Mingyu turun dari pohon berdahan rendah tempatnya sedari tadi menghabiskan waktu dan berdiri di depan si 'wakil kepala kesiswaan'.

"Dia sama sekali tidak manis. Setidaknya, _tidak_ seperti hyung yang menganggap semua orang di akademi ini manis."Mingyu mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar "Dia tak sesederhana itu..." desisnya kemudian.

Membuat remaja yang lebih tua hanya menahan senyumnya. _Lihat siapa yang paling manis di sini._ Ia memang tahu, Mingyu memiliki wajah yang lebih dewasa dari anak seumurannya, tapi soal sifat dan jalan pikiran, Mingyu bahkan masih terlihat seperti anak tingkat dasar. Kelewat polos.

"Oke, jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan pada si anak tak manis itu, Mingyu-ya?" tanya Seungcheol, yang kemudian mengibas ngibas tangannya "Tidak, tidak, yang lebih penting adalah bagaimana kau akan menangani dirimu sendiri? yang seperti ini?" tanyanya kemudian, seraya memberikan tatapan menilai.

Mingyu kembali terdiam. Tak tahu harus berkata apa dan juga _yang lebih penting,_ apa yang harus ia lakukan pada Seungcheol? Remaja itu terlalu mengenalnya dan mengetahui segalanya. Ini sungguh membuatnya repot. Apalagi soal Seungcheol yang suka mendesak dan tak sabaran.

"Aku tak akan melakukan apapun..."

"Maksudmu, akan tetap mengikutinya seperti tupai di atas pohon? Kau mau menjadi penguntit seumur hidupmu, begitu?"

Menyerah! Mingyu mendesah frustasi dan ia memilih untuk berjalan meninggalkan Seungcheol dan pergi menuju markas mereka. Sebuah rumah pohon besar, dimana Mingyu harus menaiki tangga sepanjang tiga setengah meter untuk sampai di markas yang dibangunnya bersama Seungcheol, dan Hansol.

"Ya. Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanya Mingyu basa-basi begitu menemukan satu lagi sahabatnya di dalam rumah pohon. Yang tadi baru ia sebutkan. Choi Vernon Hansol. Seorang remaja yang satu tahun lebih muda dari Mingyu, yang wajahnya sangat tidak Korea. Kini hanya mendengus menatap Mingyu dan Seungcheol yang mengikuti di belakang.

"Kalau kalian masih mau berdebat tentang hal yang sama, tetaplah berada di luar." Ucap Hansol dengan nada malas, ketika Seungcheol mulai terlihat akan menggandrungi Mingyu dengan petuah-petuahnya.

Mingyu duduk di samping Hansol di sofa, menatapnya kesal "Kalau begitu bantulah aku membuat mulut pria tua ini tertutup!" ucapnya, yang Hansol terlihat tak peduli. sibuk dengan laptopnya sendiri dan hanya bergumam tak jelas.

"Bagaimana jika kami yang membantu kisah percintaanmu, Mingyu-ya?" pekik Seungcheol kemudian, seraya mendudukkan dirinya di disamping Hansol. Membuat sofa yang berkapasitas dua orang itu menimbulkan suara aneh, begitu pula dengan si _maknae_ –Hansol yang mulai mengeluh karna ia terjepit diantara tubuh dua sahabatnya.

"Cinta?!" Mingyu memekik seperti seorang gadis dengan wajah yang memerah. Membuat Seungcheol makin tertawa keras. Bersamaan dengan Hansol yang bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan beralih duduk di meja yang berada di depan sofa.

"Iya, kau jatuh cinta! Kim Mingyu jatuh cinta dengan Jeon Wonwoo~!" ejek Seungcheol lagi yang detik berikutnya Mingyu mulai memukulinya dengan buku tebal Hansol. Tapi Seungcheol tetap tak berhenti. Seolah reaksi Mingyu sekarang adalah energi hidupnya.

Sedangkan Hansol, yang paling muda diantara ketiganya hanya memutar bola matanya melihat dua sahabatnya yang kekanakan. Seungcheol dan Mingyu tak lebih dari dua anak tingkat dasar yang saling mengolok tentang cinta—tapi mereka tak mengetahui apa arti dari cinta itu sebenarnya. Hansol menaikkan bahunya _well, ia juga tak begitu mengerti._ diantara mereka bertiga, hanya Seungcheol yang pernah terlibat dalam 'hubungan', tapi untuk Hansol yang suka mengamati, ia sangat yakin sampai sekarang Seungcheol pun tak pernah serius dalam hubungannya. ia hanya _playboy_ kacangan. Sedangkan Mingyu, hanya memiliki modal tampang, tapi sifatnya bahkan lebih polos dari adik hansol yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya.

"Seungcheol hyung! Sudahlah, katakan saja rencana kita dan berhenti menggoda Mingyu hyung..." ujar Hansol setelah beberapa saat, merasa pertengkaran Mingyu-Seungcheol sudah tak menarik lagi untuk dilihat.

Dan begitu mendengar ucapan Hansol, Mingyu menatap dua sahabatnya bergantian "Rencana? Apa?"tanyanya dengan ekspresi aneh. apalagi saat Seungcheol mulai merangkul bahunya dan menyuruh Hansol untuk mendekat.

.

"Kita akan membuka pendaftaran anggota baru."

.

Hening.

Mingyu menatap Seungcheol dengan pandang bingung "Anggota apa?"

"Anggota baru! Klub kita!" pekik Seungcheol.

Mingyu beralih pada Hansol "Klub kita? Apa?" tanyanya lagi. Hansol hanya menaikkan bahunya dan menunjuk Seungcheol dengan dagunya.

"Klub kita, bodoh! kau tak tahu tepat dua jam yang lalu kita baru saja membuat grup?! Kita bertiga! Dan hanya butuh satu orang lagi untuk melengkapi!" jelas Seungcheol—masih dengan semangat membaranya.

 _Hyung nya ini memang sinting,_ pikir Mingyu mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. otak Seungcheol sepertinya makin tak waras sejak ia menjadi anggota kesiswaan. Dan sebenarnya Mingyu tak ingin memperdulikan, tapi melihat Hansol yang berekspresi serius membuatnya menelan ludah.

"Kami sudah sepakat untuk memasukkan Jeon Wonwoo itu sebagai anggota klub kita." Tegas Hansol akhirnya "Jadi yang harus hyung lakukan hanya mengundangnya ke sini." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Ke sini?"

"Oh... sepertinya otak seorang Kim Mingyu sudah mengalami perlambatan kinerja..."

"Hyung tahu maksudku."

Mingyu menggigit bibirnya. ia tiba-tiba menjadi bingung kenapa keadaan malah berbalik menjadi seperti ini. apa-apaan dengan klub?! Dan kenapa kedua sahabatnya menginginkan Wonwoo untuk datang ke sini? Ke daerah kekuasaannya lagi. ini adalah tempat bermain dan paling aman yang ia punya. Dimana mana hanya ada lima orang yang mengetahui tentang ini. Mingyu, Seungcheol, Hansol, dan dua orang lagi kepercayaan Mingyu. Hanya lima, dan Mingyu tak pernah berpikir untuk menambah satu lagi karna... well, tempat yang berada di tengah hutan pinus terlarang ini istimewa. Itulah kenapa Mingyu menyebutnya _Oase_.

"Hei, dengar. Kita tak bisa memasukkan sembarang orang ke tempat ini." ujar Mingyu.

"Tapi Jeon Wonwoo bukan sembarang orang. Kau mencintainya."

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya "Astaga, hyung! Ini bukan soal cinta—aku tak mencintainya! Aku hanya merasa bersalah padanya. Hanya itu! dan ini tak seperti kita bisa memasukkan siapapun yang kita sukai ke Oase." Jelas Mingyu kemudian. yang di detik kemudian suasana serius membelenggu diantara ketiganya.

"Oke. Aku tahu. Ini bukan hanya soal—kau-mencintai-Jeon-Wonwoo, tapi ingat? Kau bilang _orang itu_ mengejar Wonwoo beberapa hari yang lalu, dan sesuatu bisa saja terjadi padanya."ucap Seungcheol kemudian dengan wajah super serius. Mingyu lupa kapan terakhir kali ia melihat hyung konyolnya seperti ini. dan terpenting, Seungcheol selalu punya tatapan yang selalu bisa membuat Mingyu setuju dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"...hhh... baiklah..."

"Yakk! Jangan bertingkah seolah kau tak mau! Kau jelas suka dengan ide kami, bocah! haha"

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

 _Ide, huh?_

Minggyu memutar bola matanya malas, menatap kertas berwarna merah muda di tangannya. ia harusnya tak begitu saja setuju dengan 'ide' yang keluar dari otak seorang Choi Seungcheol. _Ini sangat konyol,_ keluh Mingyu dalam hati.

Drrrt

.

From : Seung-idiot-cheol hyung

Aku tahu kau pasti ragu-ragu, tapi ingat~ kau telah setuju dengan rencana kita :')

.

"Ini sepenuhnya rencanamu, hyung..." gumam Mingyu kesal setelah ia membaca pesan di ponselnya. Remaja berambut biru keabuan reflek menoleh, saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara langkah kaki. _Dia pasti sudah kembali,_ pikirnya dalam hati dan dengan cepat menyelipkan kertas merah muda itu tumpukan buku tebal dimeja.

Mingyu masih memasang ekspresi ragu beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kertas merah muda itu disana dan keluar dari jendela di sebelahnya. Kemudian ia berdiri di atas dahan pohon yang berada di dekat jendela, menatap dari jauh seorang remaja yang berjalan mendekati meja yang berisi tumpukan buku tebalnya. Mingyu mengigit bibirnya, entah kenapa ia malah merasa gugup melihat gerak gerik remaja berambut hitam itu—kalian tahu siapa,

Jeon Wonwoo.

Ini memang sudah bukan sesuatu yang asing lagi bagi Mingyu. Remaja itu tak tahu sejak kapan ia mengikuti seorang Jeon Wonwoo, hingga bahkan tebakkannya sangat tepat ketika ia menemukan Wonwoo di perpustakaan lama sore ini. dan Mingyu sekali lagi benar, saat ia melihat Wonwoo yang duduk di meja paling belakang dekat jendela. Mengambil buku-buku tebal dengan tema berbeda, membacanya lima belas menit, kemudian jatuh tertidur. Seperti itu setiap harinya. Remaja kelewat pendiam itu sama sekali tidak terlihat jenuh—yang anehnya tidak juga dengan Mingyu yang rela duduk berjam-jam di atas dahan pohon dan mengawasi Wonwoo dari jauh hanya dengan alasan ia sedang bosan dan senggang.

Mingyu tahu ada yang salah dengannya. dengan Jeon Wonwoo pula, karna ia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia memang suka berada diatas pohon, memanjat, pindah dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya seperti tupai—itu yang Seungcheol katakan- tapi ia tak tahu ia bisa merasa begitu tenang terdiam di satu tempat begitu lama. hanya untuk melihat Jeon Wonwoo. Yang hampir setiap fitur diwajahnya membuat Mingyu tertarik, dan _expressionless_ remaja yang lebih tua itu selalu membuat Mingyu menebak-nebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Wonwoo.

Sesederhana itu, dan entah sejak kapan Mingyu mulai memikirkan perkataan Seungcheol bahwa ia memang jatuh cinta pada Wonwoo.

Remaja berambut biru keabuan itu tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri, begitu ia larut dalam pikirannya. Tak begitu sadar bahwa Wonwoo telah duduk di kursinya, setelah sebelumnya ia pergi ke kamar kecil. Kertas merah muda yang terselip di antara tumpukan bukunya langsung menarik perhatian matanya.

Wonwoo membuka kertas yang dilipat menjadi dua itu, membacanya berulang kali dan lama hingga ia menoleh kearah sampingnya. Di luar jendela besarnya, ia bisa melihat sosok seorang pemuda di atas pohon. _Hanya ada satu orang yang ia kenal, yang sangat suka berada diantara dahan dan dedaunan. Kim Mingyu._

"Kim Mingyu... _"_ suara itu keluar dari bibir tipis Wonwoo, begitu ia yakin seorang remaja yang sedang berdiri di pohon itu adalah Mingyu. Sedangkan Mingyu sendiri, yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan lamunannya tersadar ketika ia mendengar suaranya dipanggil. Dan ketika ia mendongak, Wonwoo telah berdiri di depan jendela, menatapnya.

Sekali lagi, Menatapnya.

Yang alhasil membuat darah Mingyu berdesir, dan ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. _Ba.. bagaimana bisa Wonwoo tahu ia berada di sini?!_ Paniknya dalam hati. ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan hingga tak sadar kakinya yang ragu terpeleset dari dahan yang sedari tadi ia tijak. Ia terjatuh, dan ia bisa mendengar suara Wonwoo yang kaget.

Mingyu tahu ia adalah manusia paling konyol di dunia ini. ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia harus bereaksi seheboh tadi. memang kenapa juga jika Wonwoo menemukannya? Harusnya ia bisa langsung mengatakan apa yang ada di kertas merah muda itu, bukannya malah terjatuh—hampir terjatuh—dengan dua kakinya tergantung di dahan. Kepala Mingyu sudah berjarak setengah meter dari tanah—keahlian gantung-menggantung Mingyu memang tak bisa diremehkan, jadi sebenarnya bukan itu masalahnya.

Tapi yang menjadi masalah disini adalah jantungnya yang berdegup tidak normal dan wajahnya memerah seperti seorang gadis yang...

.

"Heii... kau terlihat seperti teman satu kamarku yang jarang pulang. namun bedanya kau terlihat lebih merah. jadi, kali ini kau menjadi _spiderman._ Mingyu-ya? haha~"

.

Ucap Seokmin yang entah sejak kapan-dari mana Mingyu tak tahu—berasal. Remaja aneh yang menjadi teman satu kamarnya itu tertawa senang seraya memasang wajah meledek, sebelum akhirnya berlenggang pergi meninggalkan Mingyu yang bergantung dalam posisi kepala di bawah. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat wajah Mingyu makin memerah. Entah karena darahnya semua menuju ke kepala, atau karena malu...

 _Ini semua gara-gara Choi Seungcheol!_

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

 _Invitation_

 _Selamat Jeon Wonwoo!_

 _Kau telah menjadi siswa kehormatan yang akan diaudisi untuk masuk ke klub kami!_

 _Datanglah ke 'Oase' Minggu pagi ini._ _Sendirian!_ _Dan jangan sampai telat!_

 _Pertanda :: Ketua Klub Rap :: Choi Seung Cheol._

.

.

Wonwoo kembali membaca isi surat merah muda itu entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Surat berwarna merah muda dengan tulisan jelek dan gambar-gambar hati yang berantakan itu entah kenapa malah membuat Wonwoo merinding sendiri. Ia kenal Choi Seungcheol, itu teman yang pernah bersama sepupunya, Jisoo. Tapi Wonwoo lebih mengenalnya sebagai teman Kim Mingyu yang ia lihat saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Mingyu.

Dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Mingyu selalu membuat Wonwoo merasakan banyak sensasi dalam dirinya. Antara takut dan penasaran, terutama. Ia tak habis pikir apa lagi yang diinginkan Mingyu, _seharusnya urusan mereka telah selesai sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu di hutan terlarang._

"Aku tak akan pergi!" ucap Wonwoo agak keras seraya ia menoleh kearah jendela di sebelahnya. Yang beberapa saat lalu ia menemukan Mingyu berdiri di atas pohon yang persis berada di depan jendela. Wonwoo tak tahu kemana sekarang Mingyu pergi, tapi ia berharap remaja itu mendengarnya.

"… Aku sudah tak ingin berurusan denganmu lagi…" gumam Wonwoo kemudian, seraya kembali menatap kertas di tangannya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya meremukkannya dengan kuat lalu melemparkannya ke jendela.

.

.

Dan setelah itu, dalam dua hari, Wonwoo telah meremukkan empat belas surat berwarna merah muda itu.

.

.

"Wonwoo, aku menemukan surat ini didepan pintu kamar kita." Ucap Junhui sore itu. Ketika pemuda yang selalu disibukkan dengan latihan bela dirinya itu baru saja pulang dan langsung menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang asik membaca buku diatas kasurnya.

Wonwoo langsung saja menutup bukunya, menerima surat berwarna merah muda yang diulurkan Junhui. Melihat warnanya saja sudah membuat Wonwoo menaikkan satu alisnya, firasat buruk. Dan ketika ia membuka surat itu, kata-kata yang sama kembali tercetak seperti sebelumnya.

Undangan, audisi, Oase, klub rap, Choi Seungcheol.

Menyebalkan! Wonwoo tak pernah merasa sejengkel ini sebelumnya. Jika sebelumnya ia selalu mendapatkan surat itu berada di dalam tas atau bukunya, kali ini surat itu berada di kamarnya, bahkan di temukan oleh Junhui. Ia bisa membayangkan betapa konyolnya ia jika Junhui tahu ia mendapatkan surat undangan menggelikan seperti ini. Jadi sebelum teman sekamarnya itu melihat, Wonwoo cepat-cepat menyelipkannya di dalam buku yang sedari tadi ia baca.

"Kau terlihat aneh akhir-akhir ini, Wonwoo…" ucap Junhui ketika ia beranjak mendekati lemarinya untuk mengganti baju. Wonwoo hanya menggaruk tengkuknya kaku.

"Benarkah…?"

"Entahlah, kau terlihat sangat ekspresif akhir-akhir ini." Ujar remaja bertubuh tinggi itu kemudian seraya melepas bajunya satu persatu.

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya secara reflek "Ya… mungkin." Gumamnya pelan. Setelah ini Junhui tak mengatakan apapun lagi. Wonwoo bersyukur karena itu, dan juga karena sekarang tidak ada Jihoon. Kalau saja ada remaja itu, mungkin Wonwoo sudah digandrungi banyak pertanyaan. Dan Wonwoo tak akan tahu ia harus mengatakan apa.

"Eh… hei, Junhui. Apa klub mu menyenangkan?" tanya Wonwoo tiba-tiba. Ia mendongak, menatap Junhui yang kini telah berganti pakaian menjadi baju santainya.

Remaja tampan yang memang biasa tak banyak bicara itu menaikkan satu alisnya, kaget dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Wonwoo. Tapi ia berjalan mendekat pada teman sekamarnya itu, dan duduk di ranjang Jihoon yang bersebelahan dengan milik Wonwoo.

"Kenapa? Kau mau ikut bergabung?" Junhui bertanya balik, sirat matanya menunjukkan ketertarikan, tapi Wonwoo menggeleng sambil tertawa renyah.

 _Wonwoo? Olahraga? Sama sekali tidak._

"Aku hanya bertanya, apa kegiatan klubmu sangat menyenangkan?" tanyanya lagi, dan kali ini dibalas anggukan oleh Junhui.

"Apa tidak melelahkan?"

"Tidak. Aku justru mendapatkan banyak energi dari sana."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Karena aku melakukan hal yang menyenangkan, jadinya tidak melelahkan."jawab Junhui dengan padatnya. Membuat Wonwoo hanya bisa terdiam dan mengangguk, kemudian keduanya saling berpandangan lama.

Wonwoo hanya berdehem pelan, merasa kikuk karena bertanya sesuatu yang sudah jelas jawabannya. Tentu saja semua orang melakukan apa yang mereka sukai, kenapa juga tidak? Seperti itulah harusnya manusia hidup, dengan melakukan apa yang mereka sukai.

Tapi di sini masalahnya adalah Wonwoo tak tahu apa yang ia sukai dan itu mulai mengusik pikirannya akhir-akhir ini.

Namun tak lama Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Tersadar, _untuk apa ia pikirkan? Toh Wonwoo tak pernah mencoba memikirkan hal yang ia sukai selama ini… dan kenapa pula ia harus? Karena Kim Mingyu? Hell… kenapa ia harus berubah seperti ini hanya karena Kim Mingyu?._ Remaja berambut kelam itu kemudian mengangguk-angguk sendiri, membenarkan pemikirannya barusan. Ia tak memperdulikan Junhui yang bengong di sampingnya. Sedikit memandang aneh Wonwoo yang mengangguk dan menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri.

"Wonwoo, aku tak tahu masalahmu, tapi jika memang sudah terlalu berat, kau bisa cerita…" ucap Junhui dengan baik hatinya. Remaja yang tak kalah sering memasang wajah datar seperti Wonwoo ini kini memasang wajah simpatik pada teman sekamarnya itu.

"…Atau aku bisa mendaftarkanmu ke klub bela diri jika kau ingin sekali…" lanjutnya lagi, yang kali ini sukses membuat Wonwoo berkedip. Ia telah kembali dari dunia pikirannya dan bingung kenapa Junhui tiba-tiba menawarkannya untuk masuk ke klubnya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan langsung cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Eeh… tidak, terima kasih." Tolak Wonwoo seraya melambaikan tangannya. Mulai panik saat Junhui mulai menatapnya dengan tatapan tertarik.

.

"Wa, ada apa ini? Junhui, kau tak sedang memaksa Wonwoo masuk ke klub olah ragamu itu kan?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba menginterupsi dua remaja pendiam itu, dan keduanya sama-sama menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Jihoon." Panggil Wonwoo, sedikit lega karena teman sekamarnya itu datang di waktu yang tepat. Setidaknya dengan begitu ia bisa terbebas dari tatapan Junhui yang mengerikan.

Wonwoo menghela napasnya saat melihat Jihoon yang mengusir Junhui dari ranjangnya dan menyuruh remaja itu untuk mandi. Junhui yang awalnya terlihat tak senang itu pun akhirnya hanya menurut dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Apa yang tadi kalian bicarakan?"tanya Jihoon kemudian, seraya mencampakkan ranselnya di atas ranjang. Remaja bertubuh kecil itu sedikitnya terlihat tertarik dengan pembicaraan dua temannya barusan. Tapi Wonwoo hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng.

"Bukan apa-apa…" ucap Wonwoo singkat dan ia kembali membuka buku yang sedari di pangkuannya, ingin kembali membaca sekaligus menghindari pertanyaan lebih lanjut dari Jihoon.

Saat ia membuka lembaran bukunya, amplop merah muda yang tadi diselipkan Wonwoo terlihat dan remaja berambut hitam kelam itu terdiam lama. Sedikit heran dengan amplopnya yang sedikit lebih tebal. Setelah melirik ke arah Jihoon yang terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya, Wonwoo pun membuka amplop itu, dan ia baru sadar ada kertas lain di dalamnya. Remaja itu langsung membukanya, memperlihatkan sebuah kertas foto kecil ukuran polaroid.

Mata Wonwoo sontak terbelalak. Begitu melihat sebuah foto dimana topi hitam milik ayahnya tergantung di sebuah dahan pohon yang berada di pinggir jurang. Dibawah gambar itu, terdapat tulisan yang terlihat berbeda dari tulisan jelek di undangannya.

Bertuliskan ' _kupikir ini milikmu, ya? :p_ '

.

"Ah ya, aku dan Soonyoung akan pergi ke toko musik hari minggu, kau mau ikut? Dari pada di…"

"Tidak!" jawab Wonwoo cepat, nyaris seperti memekik hingga membuat Jihoon terjengit kaget dan langsung menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan bingung. Remaja berambut hitam kelam itu menelan ludahnya, tertawa renyah "Maksudku… aku… ah, Jisoo hyung sudah mengajakku ke suatu tempat hari minggu… maaf Jihoon-ah…" ucap Wonwoo terbata karena gugup.

Jihoon menatap Wonwoo sesaat dengan tatapannya yang tajam, hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk beberapa kali "Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang kalau begitu…" ucap Jihoon datar sembari kembali sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan langsung menghela napas panjang, lega Jihoon tidak bertanya lebih jauh walaupun Wonwoo tahu ia telah membuat Jihoon curiga dengan sikapnya. Tapi untuk sekarang, biarlah. Toh, masih ada masalah besar yang harus ia pikirkan. Wonwoo kembali melihat sebuah foto ditangannya. Ia sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah topi hitam milik ayahnya. Yang hilang saat pertama kali ia pergi ke hutan terlarang.

Itu adalah barang paling berharga yang pernah ia miliki, dan Wonwoo akui 'klub Rap' itu telah berhasil mempermainkannya. Ia harus mengambil kembali topi itu, bagaimanapun caranya!

.

Walau bahkan ia tak tahu, apa itu _Oase_ yang dimaksud di dalam surat undangannya…

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

Hari kemudian berganti. Minggu. Pagi.

Dua detik sebelum alarm ponsel Junhui berbunyi, Wonwoo telah membuka matanya dan langsung duduk di kasurnya. ia sungguh tak bisa tidur tadi malam, memikirkan apa ini memang keputusan yang benar untuk mengambil kembali topi ayahnya dari orang-orang yang tak begitu ia kenal—Choi Seungcheol dan Kim Mingyu—atau mungkin ada orang lainnya lagi, secara klub adalah klub, tak mungkin isinya hanya dua orang. Dan memikirkan itu membuat kepala Wonwoo terasa makin pusing.

Dengan gerakan lunglai khasnya, Wonwoo pun langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. Kali ini kantung matanya kembali hitam, pikir Wonwoo ketika ia menatap lama pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Berpikir apakah wajahnya yang memucat sekarang adalah ulah dari Kim Mingyu. Lagi. Ia selalu tak bisa tidur dengan tenang ketika memikirkan sesuatu tentang Kim Mingyu.

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Wonwoo pun bergegas. Ia mengganti bajunya dengan jaket hitam paling tebal yang ia miliki. Karena ini masih pagi, dan hawa dingin bahkan sudah menusuk kulit tipis Wonwoo dari dalam kamarnya. Setelah selesai dengan 'kostum' serba hitamnya, Wonwoo mengendap, berjalan sepelan mungkin agar kedua teman sekamarnya tidak terbangun. Walaupun ia bisa melihat Junhui yang meliuk nyaman di dalam selimutnya. Masih terlihat malas untuk beranjak. Tapi untungnya Wonwoo bisa keluar dari kamarnya dengan sukses, tanpa dihalangi dua teman sekamarnya itu.

 _Nah, sekarang kemana kau harus pergi, Jeon Wonwoo?_ Tanya remaja berambut hitam kelam itu dalam hati begitu ia menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Ia masih tak habis pikir dimana _Oase_ yang dimaksud dalam surat undangannya, tapi memang hanya ada satu tempat yang terbayang oleh Wonwoo.

Hutan terlarang.

Yang memikirkannya saja membuat tubuh Wonwoo merinding, karena menghantarkannya pada kenangan saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Mingyu— orang yang mungkin dapat memotong leher Wonwoo hanya dengan sebuah pen.

Dugaan Wonwoo benar tentang suhu pagi ini. Udara dingin yang menusuk langsung menyapanya begitu ia keluar dari gedung asrama. Membuatnya tersentak dan memecah lamunan singkatnya tentang 'Hutan Terlarang'. Dan saat itu, mata Wonwoo sontak menyipit ketika ia menemukan sesosok bayangan diantara kabut pagi yang berdiri agak jauh namun tepat berada di depannya. Remaja berambut hitam kelam itu hanya diam di tempat, saat menyadari sosok itu mendekat kearahnya.

.

"Kim Mingyu…"

.

Gumam Wonwoo pelan. Berpikir, _siapa lagi?_ Wonwoo bahkan tak begitu kaget saat melihat sosok remaja tinggi nan tampan itu berjalan makin dekat kearahnya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit angkuh, walau Wonwoo tak begitu menyadari ada sedikit semburat merah di pipi remaja tinggi itu.

"… Kau memutuskan untuk datang…" ucap Mingyu begitu ia telah berada di hadapan si remaja berekspresi datar. Mingyu tersenyum tipis, yang terlihat seperti cengiran licik dimata Wonwoo.

Remaja bermarga Jeon itu tak langsung menjawab. Ia memandang lama wajah Mingyu, memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiran remaja itu. Apa sebenarnya rencana dibalik ini semua.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil topiku." Ucap Wonwoo pendek akhirnya.

"Sayangnya, kau tak bisa langsung mengambilnya."

"Hah?" Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya "Kau tak benar-benar membuangnya di jurang kan?" tanyanya kemudian dengan nada yang meninggi. Cukup untuk membuat Mingyu sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Wonwoo. _Hm, sepertinya topi itu barang yang sangat berharga,_ pikir Mingyu kemudian.

Mingyu mendesah "Aku tak bilang 'kau tak bisa mengambilnya', tapi kau tak bisa 'langsung' mengambilnya, Jeon Wonwoo…" ucap remaja itu "Itu semua tergantung dengan jawabanmu." Lanjutnya kemudian, seraya mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Wonwoo. Yang entah reflek atau apa, Wonwoo mundur selangkah kebelakang, menatap Mingyu dengan penuh kecurigaan dan ketakutan.

"Ikut aku, atau tidak?"

Tanyanya kemudian. Remaja itu menyeringai, menutupi rasa kecewanya.

 _Ternyata kau masih takut padaku, eoh?_ Ucap Mingyu dalam hati. Ia memperhatikan setiap perubahan ekspresi Wonwoo dengan seksama. Walaupun remaja berambut hitam kelam itu terlihat mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya, Mingyu entah kenapa bisa menebak apa yang dirasakan oleh Wonwoo. Hasil dari nguntitannya selama ini sepertinya memang menghasilkan sesuatu.

Kemballi ke pagi yang dingin dan berkabut itu, tangan Mingyu masih menjulur kearah Wonwoo tanpa menyerah. Seolah ia rela menunggu seberapa lamapun Wonwoo akan mengambil keputusan. Tapi tak berapa lama kemudian, remaja pendiam itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku hanya ingin topiku kembali." Ucapnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih dengan posisi ingin berjabat tangannya.

 _Yes!_ Mingyu tak bisa menyembunyikan lagi senyuman lebarnya saking senangnya. Dan tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Mingyu langsung menyusul berjalan di samping Wonwoo.

"Hei, memang kau tahu kemana jalan menuju Oase?" tanya Mingyu dengan suara meledek. Kemudian ia menuntun perjalanan dengan berjalan lebih depan beberapa langkah dari Wonwoo. Remaja berambut hitam kelam itu pun tidak terlihat ingin menyamakan langkah mereka.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama memang, Wonwoo telah dibawa Mingyu memasuki hutan terlarang—yang terlihat lebih mengerikan karena kabut paginya. Namun semakin dalam mereka menyusuri hutan ini, cahaya mentari makin bersinar menembus celah pepohonan, membuat sebuah pemandangan indah tersendiri bagi Wonwoo. Belum lagi kupu-kupu putih yang pernah Wonwoo temukan sebelumnya, terbang rendah diantaranya dan Mingyu. bagaikan dunia sihir, pikir Wonwoo. Ia terlihat sangat menikmati perjalanannya dan tak begitu memperdulikan Mingyu di depannya, yang sesekali melihat kebelakang dan menahan senyumnya—karena melihat wajah terkesima Wonwoo.

"Kita sudah sampai…" ujar Mingyu kemudian, menyadarkan lamunan Wonwoo dan remaja berekspresi datar itu tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya. Dahinya berkerut dan ia menatap sebuah gerbang setinggi empat kaki di depannya dengan pandangan takjub. Gerbang itu juga berpagar tinggi, terbuat dari besi tua yang sudah digantungi tanaman liar dan bunga-bunga kecil. Lagi-lagi, _aesthetic._

"Sekarang aku sudah memberitahumu dimana pintu utamanya." Ucap Mingyu lagi, seraya membuka gerbang itu dan memberikan tatapan yang bangga. Wonwoo hanya diam, takjub, dan ia tetap mengikuti Mingyu dari belakang. Sambil berpikir sejak kapan ada gerbang ini? Wonwoo tak tahu walaupun ia sudah beberapa kali ke sini.

Isi dalam dari gerbang itu tak begitu asing bagi Wonwoo. Sebuah tanah lapang berumput yang luas, rumah pohon, kupu-kupu, dan suara lagi-lagi tak sadar jika tempat ini sangat tenang dan menyenangkan. Dan selagi Wonwoo masih mengagumi tempat Mingyu membawanya, ia kembali terkaget saat merasakan kelopak-kelopak bunga berwarna biru menghujani tubuhnya dengan lembut. Ada aroma manis disana, yang membuat Wonwoo langsung penasaran dimana asalnya bunga ini. Dan ketika ia mendongak keatas, terlihat dua remaja yang sedang duduk di teras rumah pohon, menggenggam sekeranjang kelopak bunga dan melempakan kepadanya. Wonwoo mengenal wajah salah satu dari mereka.

"Selamat datang di Oase, anggota baru!" teriak keduanya serempak.

Sukses membuat Wonwoo tersentak kaget dan membulatkan matanya. Saking kagetnya dengan teriakan itu, Wonwoo reflek mundur ke belakang. Namun Mingyu langsung menahan punggung remaja kurus itu dengan satu tangannya. Wonwoo makin kaget begitu melihat wajah Mingyu yang berada sangat dekat dengannya.

.

.

"Jeon Wonwoo, selamat datang di Oase…"bisik Mingyu pelan, yang sukses membuat Wonwoo merinding.

.

.

Wonwoo rasa, ia telah mengambil keputusan yang salah. Lagi.

.

.

.

Bersambung


	6. Chapter 6

Youth Butterfly

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **6**_

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

"Jeon Wonwoo, selamat datang di Oase…"bisik Mingyu pelan, yang sukses membuat Wonwoo merinding.

Wonwoo tak tahu apa yang merasukinya, tapi ia merasa ia kembali mengambil keputusan yang salah.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Seungcheol. Pemuda yang Wonwoo kenal sebagai teman sepupunya itu langsung terjun dari teras rumah pohon dan dalam hitungan detik telah berdiri tepat di hadapan Wonwoo, _apa orang ini juga setipe Mingyu?_ pikirnya.

"Selamat datang di Oase~" nyanyi Seungcheol. Ia merentangkan tangannya, seolah bangga dengan tampat ini "Kau pasti sangat menyukai tempat ini kan? Iya kan?" tanya pemuda itu, menggoda. Tapi Wonwoo hanya diam, tak tahu harus merespon apa pemuda bersemangat ini.

Wonwoo memberikan tatapannya kepada Mingyu di sebelahnya "Aku ingin topiku." Desisnya, namun Mingyu justru menaikkan bahunya, terlihat tak peduli. Kemudian ia menepuk tangannya sekali.

"Oke, Hansol, ayo turun dan beri salam! Kita akan membuka audisinya sekarang!"perintah Mingyu seraya memberikan tatapan pada pemuda lain berwajah blesteran yang masih duduk di teras rumah pohon, mengisyaratkannya untuk turun. Lalu Seungcheol tiba-tiba memegang dua bahu Wonwoo, membuat pemuda pendiam itu terjengit kaget.

Bukannya Wonwoo tak suka dengan _skinship_ —ia juga tak begitu nyaman dengan itu, namun tindakan Seungcheol membuat tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Ia hanya diam membeku saat si pemuda bersemangat mendorongnya menuju bawah pohon yang rindang kemudian memaksanya duduk di tanah berumput. Mingyu dan Seungcheol pun duduk melingkarinya, disusul dengan pemuda blesteran bernama Hansol yang masuk ke dalam lingkaran mereka.

"Baiklah, karena semua anggota telah berkumpul, kita mulai audisinya!" ucap Seungcheol setengah berteriak "Aku sebagai ketua klub ini, akan mengujimu. Tapi tenanglah, jangan gugup karena itu bisa mengurangi point penilaian!" jelasnya.

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya "Tu-tunggu! Aku ke sini bu.."

"Jadi namamu Jeon Wonwoo? Oke, sebutkan tempat lahir dan umurmu!"

"A-aku tidak-"

"Cepat, cepat katakan!"

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya saat Mingyu tiba-tiba menyentuh satu tangannya dan menggenggamnya kuat. Si pendiam menatap Mingyu bingung, sedangkan Seungcheol terus mengulang-ulang pertanyaannya. Mingyu mengedipkan matanya, dan Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas. Menyerah.

"Seoul, tujuh belas tahun."

"Apa kau merokok? Berjudi? Minum minuman keras?"

"Tidak."

"Hobi?"

"Tidak punya."

" _Perfect._ Motivasi masuk ke klub ini?"

"Hei, aku sama sekali tak ingin masuk klub ini!"

"Bagus sekali, pengujian terakhir, coba katakan A~"

"Hah?" Wonwoo memandang Seungcheol aneh, ia mengedarkan pandangannya kearah Mingyu dan Hansol lagi, tapi keduanya bersikap biasa. Seolah tak merasa aneh dengan semua perkataan sang ketua.

Belum sempat Wonwoo mengelak, Seungcheol sudah memaksanya untuk mengikutinya. Mengucapkan kata 'A' panjang bernada. Wonwoo tak bisa benar-benar meniru apa yang Seungcheol lakukan, tapi dengan bodohnya ia tetap melakukan itu. Menadakan huruf 'A' dengan suaranya yang berat. Ia hanya membuka mulutnya selama tiga detik, kemudian Seungcheol menepuk tangannya heboh.

"Selamat! Selamat! Jeon Wonwoo kau diterima menjadi anggota keempat klub kami!" pekik Seungcheol, diiringi tepuk tangan dari Mingyu dan juga Hansol. Dan Wonwoo masih menghadapi situasi ambigu ini dengan wajah cengo.

"Hansol-ah, gelangnya!" ucap Seungcheol kemudian, lalu Hansol seperti teringat sesuatu dan ia langsung merogoh saku celana seragamnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah gelang yang terbuat dari tali dan ukiran kayu. Hansol memberikannya pada Seungcheol, kemudian Seungcheol menarik tangan Wonwoo yang kurus.

"Dengan ini, aku secara resmi menobatkanmu menjadi bagian dari kami, Jeon Wonwoo…" ujar Seungcheol seraya memakaikan gelang tersebut ke pergelangan tangannya. Kemudian Mingyu dan Hansol kembali bertepuk tangan dengan wajah santai.

Wonwoo menatap gelang kayu di pergelangan tangannya, ada ukiran bertuliskan ' _OASE'_ disana. Entah kenapa sedikitnya membuat Wonwoo merinding. Namun tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Wonwoo langsung berdiri.

"Aku kesini bukan untuk audisi atau ingin masuk ke klub kalian!" ucap Wonwoo, ia sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya "Tapi pria ini mengancamku dengan topi yang ia curi!" Wonwoo kemudian menunjuk Mingyu yang masih memasang wajah santai dengan senyuman jahilnya.

Jujur Wonwoo tak pernah merasa semarah ini, ada lonjakan emosi yang membuatnya merasa seperti ia sedang di permainkan sekarang. Dan ia tak bisa menerima itu, karena ini berkaitan dengan topi milik ayahnya. Itu sangat berharga, itulah kenapa sedari tadi Wonwoo masih mau mengikuti 'audisi' absurd dari Seungcheol. Tapi melihat wajah Mingyu sekarang yang terlihat sangat santai, Wonwoo sadar ia tengah dipermainkan. Dan mungkin ia tak akan mendapatkan topi ayahnya.

Setelah keheningan sesaat terjadi diantara keempatnya, Wonwoo menghela napasnya kasar. Ia mengusap wajahnya frustasi "Aku pergi." Ucapnya "Aku harusnya tak mempercayaimu seperti orang bodoh." Wonwoo kemudian berjalan dengan cepat—nyaris berlari setelah memberikan tatapan amarahnya pada Mingyu. Wonwoo langsung beranjak, bahkan tak sempat melihat perubahan drastis ekspresi Mingyu dan teman-temannya.

Saat Wonwoo mulai berjalan cepat, ia mendengar Seungcheol meneriaki namanya, dan kemudian Mingyu mencengkram tangannya. _Sial._

"Hei, kau harusnya tak perlu semarah itu!" ucap Mingyu, tapi Wonwoo menghempaskan tangannya dan berbalik. Ia tak ingin mendengarkan apapun.

Wonwoo sudah terlanjur merasa bodoh. Tidakkah Mingyu mengerti? Hanya berikan topinya, dan Wonwoo bersumpah ia akan menghindari Mingyu seumur hidupnya.

Tapi tangan Mingyu kembali menggapai lengannya "Dengarkan dulu penjelasan kami! Aku akan memberikan topi—sialanmu—itu!" Mingyu menaikkan nada bicaranya pula, terdengar seperti menggertak, dan Wonwoo makin tersulut emosi.

"Apa yang kau sebut sebagai topi sialan itu adalah benda yang lebih berharga dari pada nyawaku! Kenapa tak kau bunuh saja ak…"

.

Guk! Guk!

.

Sebelum Wonwoo bahkan menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba suara gongongan anjing terdengar. Wonwoo sontak menoleh, wajahnya langsung berubah pucat begitu ada seekor anjing besar berwarna kuning keemasan mendekatinya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama hingga anjing itu menerjang Wonwoo hingga pemuda kurus itu terjengkang ke belakang.

"Aaaaaaaaahhk!"

Wonwoo memekik, sekeras yang ia bisa. Namun anjing itu berada di atas tubuhnya dan mengendus-endus tubuhnya. Wonwoo takut dengan anjing. Sangat. Jika kalian tak tahu.

.

 _Wonwoo tak tahu Mingyu sungguh akan membunuhnya dengan cara semengerikan ini…_

.

.

* * *

VH

* * *

.

.

Hari menjelang sore, ketika Mingyu kembali ke Oase dengan menggunakan jalur—antar—pohonnya—seperti biasa. Di tangannya sudah ada sebuah kantong plastik yang berisi obat-obatan. Mingyu tak tahu pasti apa yang ia bawa, ketika mengunjungi apotik sekolah tadi, Mingyu hanya mengatakan ia butuh obat untuk orang yang pingsan, tubuhnya panas, banyak keringat, dan tak tenang. Mingyu pikir ia butuh obat seperti penahan rasa sakit atau obat penenang. Dan juga satu buah plester untuk mengobati goresan di punggung tangan karena gigi anjing. Itu semua untuk Wonwoo.

Tadi siang kekacauan memang benar-benar terjadi. Siang yang harusnya menjadi siang yang menyenangkan, dengan pesta penyambutan dan segalanya harus gagal karena ternyata Wonwoo tak sepolos yang ia kira. Siapa kira pemuda yang selalu memasang ekspresi datar itu ternyata bisa marah besar? Dan siapa juga yang tahu kalau Wonwoo ternyata tak menyukai anjing? Pemuda kurus itu bahkan pingsan karena tiba-tiba anjing kelewat ramah milik Hansol, _Bastian,_ menerjangnya. Anjing itu memang sangat ramah. Terlalu ramah, malah. Terutama pada manusia yang cantik dan tampan. Wonwoo jelas masuk ke dalam katagori.

"Pastikan kau memberi sedikit pelajaran untuk Bastian, Hansol?" tanya Mingyu, begitu ia sampai di teras rumah pohon dan menemukan Hansol dan Bastian tengah duduk bersampingan. Anjing itu terlihat lebih murung dari biasanya, merasa bersalah mungkin.

Hansol mengangguk, menanggapi pertanyaan Mingyu. Wajah anak itu juga tak terlihat baik. Walaupun ia tak begitu ekspresif, Mingyu bisa melihat raut bersalah Hansol. Ia pasti merasa sangat bertanggung jawab atas kelakuan anjingnya yang membuat Wonwoo pingsan.

Mingyu mengacak rambut Hansol, menghiburnya "Bagus" ucapnya "Lalu bagaimana keadaan Wonwoo? Dia sudah bangun?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Wonwoo hyung sudah bangun, dan dia langsung berlari keluar dari sini." Jawab Hansol "Aku tak mengejarnya karena tadi ia terlihat terkejut, kupikir ia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri." Lanjutnya.

Mendengar jawaban Hansol, sebenarnya Mingyu ingin menegurnya karena tidak menghalangi Wonwoo. Bisa saja terjadi sesuatu pada Wonwoo saat di hutan terlarang. Tapi Mingyu memilih untuk tidak protes.

"Lalu Seungcheol hyung?"

"Dia tiba-tiba mendapat panggilan dari kesiswaan."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan pergi sebentar." Ucap Mingyu seraya beranjak dari rumah pohon mereka setelah sebelumnya membawa sebuah benda berwarna hitam bersamanya.

.

.

Mingyu menyusuri hutan terlarang yang letaknya mengelilingi Oase. Dengan berjalan antara satu dahan ke dahan pohon pinus yang lain, pandangan Mingyu menyusuri setiap sela hutan untuk menemukan pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu. dan memang tak butuh waktu lama, Mingyu tak tahu ada ikatan apa yang terjalin diantara mereka, tapi Mingyu dengan mudah dapat menemukan keberadaan Wonwoo yang sedang berjongkok dan menyandar di salah satu batang pohon pinus. Pemuda tinggi itu pun langsung saja turun dari pohon dan berjalan sebentar mendekati Wonwoo.

Mingyu sengaja memelankan langkah kakinya. Ia tak ingin membuat Wonwoo kaget atau apa. Samar, Mingyu bisa mendengarkan suara isakan tertahan, cukup untuk membuat dada Mingyu berdenyut nyeri. Ia tak pernah menyukai suara tangisan, dan tangisan Wonwoo akan menjadi tangisan yang paling ia benci, karena itu terdengar sangat menyakitkan.

Hanya butuh beberapa langkah hingga Mingyu kini berada di hadapan Wonwoo. Pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu masih terisak. Tubuhnya bergetar, kakinya ditekuk ke dada, dan tangannya terbentuk seperti melindungi kepalanya yang tertunduk dalam. Wonwoo lagi-lagi terlihat ketakutan.

 _Apa hanya ketakutan yang selalu mengikuti pemuda ini?_ Pikir Mingyu. Ia masih diam di tempatnya berdiri menatap Wonwoo. Berpikir betapa berbedanya Mingyu dengan pemuda ini.

Mingyu kuat, dan Wonwoo jelas terlihat lemah.

Padahal Mingyu tak suka dengan orang-orang yang begitu berbeda dengannya, tapi ia tak pernah berhenti berpikir dan penasaran pada Wonwoo. Mingyu sepertinya sadar sesuatu memang terjadi pada dirinya—karena Wonwoo.

.

"Sepertinya ini yang kau butuhkan…" ucap Mingyu akhirnya.

Dengan gerakan pelan, ia memakaikan Wonwoo sebuah topi hitam milik pemuda itu. Mingyu menyialkan benda itu, ia tak habis pikir kenapa topi hitam lusuh itu begitu berharga bagi Wonwoo. Mingyu penasaran setengah mati. Tapi ia tahu satu hal, benda itu sangat berpengaruh pada Wonwoo.

Setelah topi itu menyentuh kepalanya, Wonwoo dengan tangan bergetarnya langsung memegang topi itu kuat, takut topinya akan pergi dari kepalanya. Karena dengan topi itulah ia merasakan keamanan, seolah ayahnya berada bersamanya—melindunginya.

Tangisan Wonwoo berangsur mereda dan ia mendongak, menatap Mingyu yang sudah berlutut dihadapannya. Tatapan mereka sejajar dan Mingyu menatapnya dengan tatapan dalam yang hangat.

"Hari ini kau sukses membuatku terkejut dengan segala sisi lainmu, Jeon Wonwoo…" ujar Mingyu, ia tersenyum tipis, tapi kali ini tak terlihat menyebalkan. Lebih seperti Mingyu yang lega karena Wonwoo menghentikan tangisannya.

Wonwoo entah kenapa merasakan pipinya memanas dan ia menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya masih berada diatas kepala dan ia mengangguk, kemudian bergumam dengan suara pelan kata 'terima kasih' yang terdengar manis di telinga Mingyu.

Mingyu berdehem. Satu lagi sisi lain Wonwoo yang Mingyu pelajari. _Pemuda itu menggemaskan_ , apalagi saat ia mengangguk dan mengucapkan kata terima kasih. Ada semburat merah di pipi Mingyu, dan ia sama sekali tak habis pikir.

"Ayo pergi dari sini, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke asrama dan banyaklah beristirahat." Ucap Mingyu seraya berdiri dari posisi berlututnya. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, berniat membantu Wonwoo untuk berdiri.

.

Dan siapa sangka?

Wonwoo menerima uluran tangan Mingyu—untuk pertama kalinya, dan Mingyu merasa seluruh tubuhnya seperti disengat pokemon…

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

"Aku pulang…" ucap Wonwoo pelan begitu ia membuka pintu kamar asramanya. Dengan langkah lunglai—seperti khasnya, Wonwoo pun memasuki kamarnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Tak begitu memperdulikan dua teman sekamarnya yang kini tengah menatapnya.

Jihoon, yang seperti biasa sedang duduk diatas kasurnya dan dikelilingi kertas-kertas berisi lirik lagu membuka mulutnya pertama kali "Apa harimu menyenangkan?" tanyanya, ia melirik kearah Wonwoo, tak ingin terlihat seperti ia peduli, tapi ia penasaran kemana Wonwoo pergi seharian ini dan bahkan menolak tawarannya untuk pergi dengan Soonyoung.

Wonwoo yang sedang melepas jaket dan _topi_ nya pun menoleh. Ia terlihat linglung dan butuh beberapa saat untuk ia menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon.

"Aku menemui temanku." Jawab Wonwoo akhirnya.

"Siapa? Aku tak tahu kau memiliki teman di sekolah ini?" Jihoon kembali bertanya. Matanya masih tertuju pada kertas-kertasnya, namun nada bicaranya terdengar sangat penasaran.

Inilah Jihoon, jika kau belum tahu. Ia selalu bertingkah seolah ia tak peduli, namun ia punya rasa penasaran yang tinggi hingga terlihat seperti posesif. Untuk Wonwoo yang kelewat polos, ia tak menyadari hal itu. Cuma Junhui yang tahu, dan pemuda itu pendiam, jadi ia hanya memperhatikan tanpa berkata sesuatu.

Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya "Ya, dia temanku. Aku juga baru tahu ternyata dia sekolah di sini." Jelas Wonwoo dengan lancar.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus mengenalkannya pada kami lain kali."ucap Jihoon, ia kini menatap pemuda berambut hitam itu. Merasa sedikit terintimidasi, Wonwoo segera mengambil handuknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi "Ya, lain kali…" gumamnya.

"Aku akan mandi dulu" ucapnya, namun tiba-tiba Junhui berdiri tepat di depannya, membuat Wonwoo yang tak fokus membentur tubuh Junhui yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

Wonwoo mendongak, menatap teman sekamarnya yang juga sering memasang wajah datar itu dengan pandangan bingung. Ia kemudian menggeser tubuhnya, mengira kalau ia tengah menghalangi jalan Junhui, tapi pemuda Cina itu ikut bergeser mengikuti Wonwoo.

"Kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo pendek, heran dengan tingkah Junhui yang kadang memang sulit ditebak. Dan ia terjengit ketika Junhui menyentuh tangan kanannya, dan mengangkatnya. Pemuda itu jelas tengah melihat luka goresan di punggung tangan Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kau selalu terluka saat pulang keasrama?" tanya Junhui, nada suaranya biasa, tapi cukup untuk membuat Wonwoo merinding. Cepat-cepat Wonwoo menarik tangannya dari Junhui "Ini karena tergores dahan pohon yang entah dari mana." Jawab Wonwoo "Ada waktunya aku begitu ceroboh" ujarnya seraya terkekeh lemah.

Wonwoo menatap Junhui kemudian, ia menyentuh rona biru yang berada di sekitar mata kiri Junhui. Rona itu tampak samar memang, tapi Wonwoo tahu jelas karena apa itu.

"Kau juga selalu biru-biru saat pulang keasrama." Ujar Wonwoo "Jangan berlatih terlalu keras. " tambahnya. Wonwoo kemudian tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar mandi. Tubuhnya terasa lengket dan lelah karena seharian berada di tempat itu. _Oase_ namanya.

Kemudian, sepeninggalnya Wonwoo ke kamar mandi, Junhui yang masih di posisi yang sama menoleh kearah Jihoon. Yang kini menatapnya dengan matanya yang berkilat tajam.

"Apa?" tanya Junhui pendek dan dengan polosnya.

"Kau terlalu dekat dengan Wonwoo tadi." Ujar Jihoon dengan wajah tak suka "Kalian membuatku memikirkan sesuatu yang menggelikan." Tambahnya, ekspresi pemuda pendek itu berubah aneh.

"Memang apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Junhui lagi, tapi ia justru mendapatkan lemparan bantal oleh Jihoon. Entah kenapa, ia lagi-lagi membuat teman sekamarnya itu kesal, dan Junhui lagi-lagi tak tahu karena apa.

Memilih untuk tak terlalu peduli, ia hanya menaikkan bahunya dan berlenggang ke kasurnya sendiri. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah bekerja keras berlatih bela diri hari ini.

.

.

Sedangkan di kamar mandi…

Sudah mulai menjadi kebiasaan, Wonwoo diam duduk di atas kloset yang tertutup. Ia melamun—atau sebenarnya merenungi apa yang baru saja terjadi hari ini.

.

" _Kembalilah ke Oase besok…" ujar Mingyu._

 _Kini keduanya sudah berada di depan pintu utama asrama tingkat atas. Mingyu memang benar-benar mengantarkan Wonwoo ke asramanya, walaupun Wonwoo tak begitu berharap. Keduanya bahkan hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan hingga Wonwoo tak menyadari kalau Mingyu sedari tadi di belakangnya._

" _Aku tak mau." Jawab Wonwoo langsung._

" _Kenapa tak mau? Jika soal anjing, aku tak akan membiarkan Bastian untuk masuk ke Oase lagi." Ujar Mingyu, dari wajahnya, ia sangat mengharapkan kedatangan Wonwoo, tapi Wonwoo masih tak mengerti kenapa._

" _Anjing memang salah satu alasannya, tapi yang paling penting adalah alasan bahwa aku tak punya kepentingan berada di sana." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tepat dimata "Sebenarnya apa maumu? Kukira sejak lama kita tak lagi memiliki alasan untuk bertemu" lanjutnya._

 _Wajah Mingyu terlihat gelisah. Seperti pemuda itu tak tahu harus mengatakan apa atas penolakan telak Wonwoo. Wonwoo bisa melihat kebingungan di sirat mata Mingyu dengan jelas._

" _Kuharap kita tak perlu bertemu lagi." Ucap Wonwoo "Namun aku tetap berterima kasih karena kau mau mengembalikan topiku" tambahnya._

 _Merasa tak ada lagi yang ingin ia katakan, Wonwoo pun memilih untuk beranjak. Ia berbalik dan mulai berjalan. Namun tak lama tangannya ditahan kembali oleh Mingyu._

 _._

" _Aku tertarik denganmu! Dan aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, jadi kau perlu berada dekat denganku!"_

 _._

 _Mingyu meneriakkan itu tepat diwajah Wonwoo kemudian ia berlari cepat meninggalkan Wonwoo yang membeku di tempatnya._

.

.

Kembali pada Wonwoo yang melamun diatas kloset yang tertutup.

Itulah hal yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan.

 _Tertarik?_ Apa ini seperti kisah romansa novel yang pernah Wonwoo baca? Tentang bagaimana peran utama saling tertarik hingga akhirnya berujung pada rasa cinta? Wonwoo memang tak sepolos itu untuk mengenal kata cinta. Ia banyak membaca buku dan kisah cinta tak luput dari bacaannya.

Jadi apa maksud perkataan Mingyu tadi? Apa Mingyu menyukainya? Tertarik dalam artian seperti itu? lalu bagaimana dengannya? Ia memang terlalu sering memikirkan Mingyu akhir-akhir ini. Apa itu artinya Wonwoo juga tertarik dengan Mingyu? apa kini mereka sedang saling tertarik? Apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya?

Wonwoo menggaruk kepalanya. Tak mengerti. Sejauh manapun ia berpikir, semuanya terasa tak sesederhana yang ia pikirkan. Pasti ada alasan lain kenapa Mingyu mendekatinya lagi, tapi Wonwoo tak tahu apa dan kali ini ia tak bisa untuk tidak peduli.

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

" _Ayah… dingin…"_

" _Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, Wonwoo…"_

 _Di pandangannya, Wonwoo tak bisa melihat apapun. Terlalu gelap bahkan untuk melihat wajah ayahnya yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya._

 _._

 _GUK GUK!_

 _._

 _Lampu senter berputar, ke sana kemari. Hingga menyinari tepat dimata Wonwoo. Ia menyipit, bersamaan suara gerusuk antara rerumputan dan kaki-kaki orang yang mendekati mereka._

 _Mereka akan ditemukan._

 _Mereka akan ditemukan._

 _._

" _Mereka disana!"_

 _._

 _Ayahnya tak pernah menjelaskan padanya kenapa ia dibawa lari ke dalam hutan. Kenapa mereka dikejar-kejar oleh polisi yang membawa gerombolan anjing hitam bergigi tajam._

 _._

 _GUK GUK!_

 _._

" _Ayah!"_

 _._

 _Suara tangisan pecah, bercampur histeris. Itu suara terkeras yang pernah Wonwoo keluarkan selama ia hidup._

 _Mahluk itu menerjangnya. Menancapkan taring tajamnya di bahu Wonwoo._

 _._

 _GUK GUK!_

 _._

 _Wonwoo pikir ia akan mati saat itu._

 _._

 _._

"Wonwoo!"

Si pemilik nama tersentak. Sontak membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan napasnya tersengal. Begitu ia membuka matanya, Jihoon lah orang pertama yang ia lihat. Teman sekamarnya yang bertubuh kecil itu terlihat khawatir, begitu pula Junhui, yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Wonwoo? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jihoon kemudian.

Satu tangan remaja itu ia letakkan di bahu Wonwoo yang masih berbaring. Yang sontak membuat tubuh Wonwoo menjadi tegang dan dengan gerakan reflek menepis tangan Jihoon. Wonwoo langsung duduk dengan dua kaki yang ditekuk didepan dada.

"Ada apa denganmu?!" tanya Jihoon lagi, kini nada bicaranya sedikit naik. Agak merasa tersinggung ketika Wonwoo menepis tangannya. Namun Junhui langsung menggenggam tangan Jihoon, lalu menggeleng.

Yang harusnya dibuat tenang disini adalah Wonwoo, itu isyarat Junhui dan Jihoon langsung menghela napasnya "Wonwoo-ya?" panggilnya lagi. Namun Wonwoo justru menundukkan kepalanya, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lutut dan kedua tangannya.

Kedua teman sekamarnya terlihat bingung. Ini masih jam dua dini hari dan mereka terbangun karena suara rintihan kesakitan Wonwoo—sebenarnya Jihoon yang terbangun dan dia membangunkan Junhui ketika Wonwoo tak bisa ia bangunkan sendiri. Otak keduanya masih belum bisa berpikir normal, hingga tak yakin harus melakukan apa pada Wonwoo yang baru bermimpi buruk.

"M… maaf… tapi… bisakah kalian … meninggalkanku?"

Suara Wonwoo kemudian terdengar. Terbata, karena napasnya yang masih tersengal. Jihoon memasang wajah tak yakin.

"Kami tak bisa meninggalkanmu dalam situasi seperti ini." Ucapnya tepat.

"Aku baik… baik saja…" Wonwoo akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya. Mengagetkan, karena Jihoon dan Junhui kira Wonwoo tengah menangis, tapi tak ada bekas air mata di wajah Wonwoo. Hanya ada peluh keringat, dan matanya sedikit memerah "Kumohon…? Kembalilah tidur…" ujarnya lemah seraya menatap Jihoon dan Junhui bergantian.

Junhui lah yang pertama kali mengangguk, ia menyentuh puncak kepala Wonwoo "Jika ada yang kau butuhkan, bilang kami, oke?" ucapnya. Dan walaupun Wonwoo tak mengangguk setuju, Junhui beranjak, setelah memberikan Jihoon tatapan untuk kembali ke ranjang mereka masing-masing.

Jihoon yang awalnya tak setuju itu pun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Junhui. Ia kembali ke ranjangnya yang berada di sebelah Wonwoo, dan beberapa kali mencuri pandang kearah teman sekamar berambut hitam kelam itu.

Wonwoo masih dalam posisi meringkuknya, pukul empat pagi, terakhir kali Jihoon membuka matanya hanya untuk sekedar mengetahui keadaan teman sekamarnya itu. mengkhawatirkan, itu yang Jihoon rasakan. Karena Wonwoo bahkan tidak menangis atau mengatakan apapun. Pemuda itu hanya meringkuk diatas kasurnya. entah tertidur atau apa, yang jelas saat pagi, Jihoon sudah tak menemukan Wonwoo di atas kasurnya.

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

Wonwoo menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak seperti biasanya. Seraya mengkancing baju seragamnya dengan gerakan pelan, ia memperhatikan wajahnya dengan teliti. Pagi ini wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya, dan ada kantung mata hitam dibawah matanya yang sipit.

Ini bukan pemandangan yang asing, toh, Wonwoo memang anak berfisik lemah. Ia sudah biasa terbangun dengan tampilan penyakitan seperti ini.

Wonwoo benci dirinya sendiri.

Saat mimpi buruknya kembali datang, itulah saat terburuknya.

Saat dimana ia akan merasa kehidupannya terlalu buruk hingga tak ada artinya.

Mati sekarang pun tak masalah rasanya.

.

Wonwoo kadang seperti itu.

.

Ia mengusap wajahnya sekali dengan tangan. Mencoba mengumpulkan akal sehatnya. Ia harus bisa dengan cepat menenangkan dirinya sendiri, atau keadaan bisa memburuk. Cukup dua teman sekamarnya yang tahu tentang kejadian tadi malam—jika sampai Jisoo tahu, Wonwoo tak tega, ia tak mau merepotkan lebih banyak orang.

Setelah menghela napas sejenak dan merasa siap, Wonwoo pun beranjak dari depan kaca dan mulai berjalan keluar dari kamar mandinya. Begitu keluar, ia melihat Jihoon duduk di ranjangnya, oh, ada Soonyoung juga.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Jihoon ragu. Pemuda itu memang selalu canggung jika menunjukkan perhatiannya.

Wonwoo mengangguk "Baik." Jawabnya pendek, seraya beranjak ke meja belajarnya, memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran hari ini ke tasnya.

"Kenapa jawabanmu pendek sekali? Katakan hal lain, Jihoon sangat khawatir padamu." Ucap Soonyoung dengan nada menegur. Wonwoo menoleh.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Wonwoo, dahinya berkerut "Apa hal yang ingin kau dengar?" ia kini beralih menatap Jihoon.

"Ya! Jeon Wonwoo! Jihoon mengkhawatirkanmu hingga dia tak bisa tidur semalaman! Apa itu hal yang pantas kau tanyakan? Kenapa kau bersikap seolah kau terganggu?" marah Soonyoung, pemuda bermata sipit itu kini berada di hadapan Wonwoo. Matanya menantang.

Dan Wonwoo sebenarnya tak habis pikir apa yang membuat Soonyoung tiba-tiba marah. Moodnya juga sedang tidak baik, dan secara tak sadar ia menatap tajam teman sekelasnya itu.

"Iya. Sekarang aku mulai terganggu dengan sikapmu." Ucap Wonwoo jujur. Dan sekali lagi, Wonwoo tak sedikitpun berniat menyulut emosi Soonyoung, tapi wajah Wonwoo memang sudah begitu sejak lahir. Orang seperti Soonyoung dapat dengan mudah salah paham.

Soonyoung menggeram. Pemuda berperawakan ceria itu menggeram marah, dan tanpa perhitungan langsung melayangkan tinjuannya pada pipi Wonwoo. Membuat Wonwoo di anak bertubuh lemah terhuyung, dan langsung jatuh ke lantai.

"Soonyoung!" pekik Jihoon. Dia sedari tadi diam karena ia pikir Soonyoung tak akan se-emosi ini—ia sedang tak fokus tadi, jadi ketika ia mendengar suara bedebuk tubuh Wonwoo yang jatuh, ia langsung tersadar.

Jihoon langsung berlari kearah Wonwoo. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Wonwoo, ingin membantunya berdiri. Namun Wonwoo berdiri sendiri, tak menghiraukan tangan Jihoon. Soonyoung yang melihatnya makin tersulut amarah.

"Kau! Jangan berpikir karena kau adik dari ketua kesiswaan, kau bisa seenaknya! Jihoon memperhatikanmu karena itu adalah permintaan Jisoo hyung! Dan jangan pikir kami akan memperhatikan anak manja sepertimu lagi! Dasar tak tahu terima kasih!" pekik Soonyoung. Pemuda itu seperti ingin menghabisi Wonwoo, namun Jihoon berdiri di depannya.

"Soonyoung, tenangkan dirimu! Astaga…" keluh Jihoon. Ia menatap Soonyoung menegur dan Wonwoo tak enak bergantian "Wonwoo kau ta-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" pekik Wonwoo, cukup untuk membuat Jihoon dan Soonyoung tersentak kaget. Wajah Wonwoo yang biasanya tak bereskpresi kini memerah. Napas Wonwoo tersengal, seperti ia sedang menahan amarahnya agar tak keluar.

Keheningan singkat terjadi diantara mereka bertiga. Ketiganya saling berpandangan, seraya berpikir. Mungkin mereka sudah keterlaluan. Dan sebelum Jihoon ingin bicara lagi, Wonwoo sudah lebih dulu membuka mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku merepotkanmu, Jihoon." Ucap Wonwoo dengan suara pelan "A.. aku akan bicara pada Jisoo hyung untuk tak membuatmu terbebani lagi…" ujarnya kemudian, Wonwoo lalu berjalan sebelum Jihoon sempat berkata lagi.

Ketika keduanya saling berpapasan, Wonwoo berbisik tepat disebelah Jihoon

" _Pasti menyenangkan memiliki orang yang sangat memperdulikanmu…"_ bisiknya pada Jihoon seraya berjalan keluar dari kamar. Bertepatan dengan Wonwoo yang ingin membuka pintu, tiba-tiba pintu sudah terbuka terlebih dahulu, oleh Junhui, yang sepertinya baru pulang dari olahraga paginya.

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya karena kaget, namun ia segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi. Tapi Junhui tiba-tiba menahan tangannya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanyanya, satu tangannya yang lain ingin menyentuh sudut bibir Wonwoo yang berdarah, namun Wonwoo langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan menepis tangan Junhui yang menggenggamnya.

Beryukur, Junhui tak mengejarnya.

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

Pagi ini cerah, menyebalkan. Rutuk Mingyu.

"Mingyu? hei, Mingyu!"

Di sebelahnya ada Seokmin, menyebalkan. Rutuknya lagi.

"Rasanya seperti mimpi berangkat ke sekolah bersamamu dengan berjalan kaki." Ucap Seokmin.

Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas. _Terserah._ Ia sudah sebal karena tadi pagi Seokmin menyeretnya untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, karena Seokmin sudah terbiasa meninggalkan Mingyu yang selalu bangun kesiangan dan membiarkan teman sekamarnya itu pergi ke kelas menggunakan jalur pepohonan yang lebih cepat.

Tapi pagi ini, Seokmin ngotot ingin berangkat bersama. Entah kenapa. Temannya itu memang aneh.

"Kenapa? Kau mau aku ajari cara memanjat jadi kita tak perlu berjalan untuk ke sekolah?" tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba.

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Seokmin balik. Dia tertawa, tak tahu apa yang lucu. Mingyu jelas terlihat tak bercanda. Tapi terserahlah. Temannya itu memang aneh.

Setelah Seokmin selesai dengan tawanya, ia kemudian berkata "Ngomong-ngomong, kau dan Jeon Wonwoo hyung… kalian punya hubungan seperti apa?" tanya Seokmin, yang cukup untuk membuat Mingyu menoleh karena kaget. Sama sekali tak terpikir Seokmin akan menanyakan hal itu.

"Hubungan seperti apa…?" Mingyu mengulang, berpikir "Entahlah…" desahnya. Sama sekali tak terpikir kata yang cocok untuk mengartikan hubungan mereka.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?" tanya Mingyu kemudian.

Seokmin mengelus dagunya "Hanya… ya, aku sering menemukanmu di sekitar perpustakaan lama. Kupikir kenapa, ternyata sedang menguntit Wonwoo hyung." Ucapnya santai.

Mingyu mendecak, kesal. Ia baru saja ingin memukul lengan Seokmin jika teman sekelasnya itu tak tiba-tiba berkata,

"Itu, ada Wonwoo hyung! Jaraknya delapan ratus meter dari kita. Aura disekitarnya buruk, kupikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Ucap Seokmin cepat. ia menatap Mingyu "Tak menghampirinya?" tanyanya.

Pemuda tinggi berambut keabuan itu memandang temannya dengan pandangan aneh. Antara percaya atau tidak, didepan mereka ada banyak siswa-siswa yang lalu lalang, Mingyu tak yakin apa ia harus percaya dengan perkataan Seokmin atau tidak. Namun Seokmin menatapnya lama, lalu tersenyum.

"Iya. Aku tahu kau akan berterima kasih padaku nanti. Pergilah." Ucapnya datar, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Mingyu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas.

Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya. Inilah alasan kenapa ia tak begitu ingin lama-lama bersama dengan Seokmin. Walaupun dia teman yang baik, keanehannya kadang membuat Mingyu tak nyaman. Seperti sekarang, tak butuh waktu lama untuk sudut mata Mingyu menemukan pemuda berambut hitam arang itu diantara siswa-siswa di jalan.

Dan apa yang barusan Seokmin katakan tentang aura?

Mingyu tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman senangnya karena bertemu dengan Wonwoo, juga tak bisa untuk tidak merasa khawatir.

.

.

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

Si pemilik nama tersentak, kaget saat tiba-tiba aktivitas jalan—dan melamunnya-dihadang oleh seseorang. Siapa lagi, _yang memiliki suara seperti ini_? Itu Kim Mingyu, yang tanpa menunggu lama langsung menarik tangan Wonwoo dan membawanya menepi dari jalanan. _Siapa lagi yang memperlakukan Wonwoo dengan seenaknya? Kim Mingyu._

Pemuda berambut sehitam arang itu tak memberikan penolakan saat Mingyu membawanya ketempat yang lebih sepi, dibawah sebuah pohon. Si pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu kini berdiri di hadapannya, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Rasanya aneh saat kau tak protes karena aku menyeretmu seenaknya." Ucap Mingyu canggung "Kau kenapa, huh?"

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia malas untuk menjawab, dan malas pula untuk menatap Mingyu. ia sedang tidak dalam perasaan baik dan ingin meladeni 'adik kelas'nya ini. Tapi tiba-tiba tangan Mingyu yang hangat dan besar itu menyentuh pipinya, ibu jarinya menyentuh luka sobekan kecil di sudut bibir Wonwoo.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Mingyu lagi "Jawab aku." Tambahnya dengan nada serius. Membuat Wonwoo menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?" Wonwoo bertanya balik, dahinya berkerut. Kesal "Kenapa kau bertanya? Apa untungnya jawabanku untukmu? Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Wonwoo lagi, berturut. Ia terlalu frustasi, merutuk kenapa disaat ia ingin sendirian dan menjernihkan pikirannya, Kim Mingyu justru datang, membuatnya makin kesal.

"Woa, woa! Apa kau masih marah karena kejadian kemarin?"

 _Ya. Jika saja tidak ada kejadian kemarin, tidak ada anjing, ia tak pingsan, dan ia tak teringat sesuatu, malamnya ia tak akan memimpikan hal terkutuk itu. ia tak akan membuat keributan di kamarnya. Jihoon akan tidur dengan nyenyak, Soonyoung tak akan mengkhawatirkan Jihoon, dan Soonyoung tak akan menegur dirinya yang bersikap dingin. Karena mimpinya. Karena kemarin. Karena Kim Mingyu membawanya ke Oase._

"…Tidak."

"Benarkah?"

Wonwoo mengangguk "… Aku terjatuh dari tangga tadi pagi… itu lah kenapa…" gumamnya makin pelan.

"Kau berbohong." Ucap Mingyu cepat.

"Tidak!"

"Kau seperti akan menangis."

Jemari Mingyu menyentuh wajahnya, mengelusnya pelan, yang membuat tubuh Wonwoo menjadi kaku. Tangan Mingyu hangat, mengingatkannya pada sentuhan ayahnya yang ia rindukan. Siapa yang tahu? Setetes air mata benar-benar jatuh dari mata Wonwoo. Bahkan pemiliknya kaget ketika merasakan air matanya turun dan diusap dengan ibu jari Mingyu.

Mingyu tidak terkejut. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat pemuda itu akan menangis juga. Entah kenapa ia terbiasa dengan kebohongan-kebohongan konyol Wonwoo. Padahal jelas terpampang di wajah datar Wonwoo bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi. Entah apa itu, yang jelas lebih serius dari sekedar jatuh dari tangga.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu tersenyum, saat melihat wajah kaget Wonwoo. Matanya membulat, dan bibirnya terbuka seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Terlihat imut bagi Mingyu, yang membuatnya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo.

.

" _Tetaplah berbohong. Berbohong sebanyak yang kau mau dan lihat sampai kapan kau akan bertahan…_ "

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

hi this is Bisory

pertama, saya tidak menyangka sekarang sudah chapter 6... hahaha. tak tahu apa hanya perasaanku atau cerita ini berjalan begitu lambat. tapi pelan tapi pasti(?) Wonwoo telah semakin menampakkan jati dirinya, tentang masa lalunya, dan emosinya wkwkwk saya puas melihat Wonwoo yang jadi garang setelah dari kemarin menjadi anak yang membosankan wkwkwk, semoga chapter ini sedikit menggelitik emosi readersnim sekalian ^^

dan... yeah, cerita masih akan berlanjut. Mingyu masih akan menjalankan pedekatenya dan Wonwoo akan terus mendapatkan hal baru seiring dengan masalah besar yang akan menimpa keduanya naaantii...*ops spoiler.

last not least! terima kasih yang sudah membaca fanfict ini. saran, kritik yang membangun, bahkan euforia teriakan kalian akan sangat saya tunggu di box review! review adalah oase bagi saya dan saya selalu berterima kasih karena telah menyempatkan untuk mampir!

let me know what do you think guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Youth Butterfly

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **7**_

 _ **Don't Stop This Healing**_

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

"Ah… rasanya hari ini aku akan membolos." Mingyu melirik Wonwoo "Kau ikut?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo menggeleng. Jelas ia menggeleng. Tapi Mingyu menggenggam tangannya.

"Ayo!"

.

.

" _Tetaplah berbohong. Berbohong sebanyak yang kau mau dan lihat sampai kapan kau akan bertahan…_ "

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

Mood Wonwoo sudah buruk sejak tadi pagi. Ia tak tidur karena mimpi buruk, ia berkelahi dengan Soonyoung, dan ia bertemu dengan Mingyu. kesengsaraan Wonwoo serasa sempurna. Ia tak yakin apa ia masih sanggup untuk menjalani hidupnya sampai hari ini berakhir. Ingin mati rasanya.

"Jangan merengut terus. Konsentrasi dengan perjalananmu. Kau harus mulai menghapalkan rute aman menuju Oase." Ucap Mingyu tanpa menoleh. Pemuda itu masih memimpin perjalanan menyusuri hutan terlarang.

Wonwoo tak mengatakan apa-apa. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada tangannya yang di genggam Mingyu. berpikir kenapa ia mau saja diseret Mingyu untuk masuk ke dalam hutan terlarang. Jika Wonwoo yang biasa, mungkin ia sudah meronta-ronta untuk dibawa ke tempat bernama Oase itu. tapi kini, entahlah, Wonwoo hanya mengikuti kata hatinya, _mungkin tak ada salahnya mengikuti Mingyu._

Ia pun mulai menatap sekitarnya. Secara tak sadar mengikuti perkataan Mingyu. pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu menatap sekitarnya. Mencoba menghapalkan rute perjalananya. Hingga mata Wonwoo pun bertemu dengan kupu-kupu putih yang melewatinya. Wonwoo mendongak, ternyata di atasnya, terdapat banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan diantara dahan pepohonan. Sayapnya yang putih terlihat makin bersinar diterpa sinar matahari. Indah.

"Apa kau menyukai kupu-kupu?" tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba, masih tak menoleh menatap Wonwoo.

"Hm?" pemuda yang lebih tua terlihat sedikit kaget, namun ia mendongak lagi "Entahlah. Mereka terlihat sangat cantik." Ucap Wonwoo seadanya.

Mingyu berdehem "Itu berarti kau menyukainya."

"Suka?" tanya Wonwoo. Ia masih menatap ke atas, kagum dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan hutan terlarang ini "Aku tak pernah menyukai apapun…" gumamnya pelan.

Iya. Tidak pernah. Hidupnya sangat datar dan membosankan. Ia tak pernah punya barang atau hal-hal favorit, hobi pun tak punya. Kehidupannya hanya berjalan seperti itu tanpa ia sadari. Dan perkataan Mingyu barusan membuatnya berpikir.

"Siapa bilang? Buktinya, matamu berbinar melihat kupu-kupu itu." ujar Mingyu.

Kini ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke belakang. Membuat Wonwoo pun menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua tangan mereka masih terkait, dan Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan wajah serius.

"Apa sekarang kau sedang berpikir, bagaimana kau bisa menyukai kupu-kupu itu?" tanyanya, Wonwoo hanya menatapnya bingung.

Mingyu tersenyum tipis, setelah ia menghela napasnya sejenak. Membuat Wonwoo menerka-nerka apa yang akan dibicarakan pemuda itu. wajahnya terlihat serius, juga ragu di sisi lain. Ada apa? Wonwoo hanya pernah melihat ekspresi Mingyu yang seperti ini dua kali,

Saat pertemuan pertama mereka, Mingyu terlihat ragu saat melukainya. Dan kedua adalah sekarang.

Wonwoo ingat siratan mata Mingyu yang seperti ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo, tak nyaman dengan tatapan dalam Mingyu padanya.

.

" _Aku juga selalu berpikir, bagaimana bisa aku menyukaimu."_

.

Ucap Mingyu, begitu ia selesai dengan kalimatnya, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Berusaha menutupi rona kemerahan di pipinya. Mingyu merutuk, kenapa juga ia bicara hal konyol di saat seperti ini. Ia benci dengan fakta bahwa ia tadi sudah—terbawa-suasana.

Keheningan singkat terjadi diantara keduanya, hanya ada suara hutan sebagai latar keheningan mereka—jangkrik musim panas, suara dahan yang bergoyang karena angin, suara gemericik angin, dan suara degup jantung Mingyu. beberapa saat kemudian, Mingyu melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Wonwoo.

"Lupakan perkataanku tadi!" ucapnya setengah memekik panik.

Wonwoo yang sudah mulai terbiasa mendapatkan perlakuan absurd dari Mingyu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya "Aku bahkan tak yakin apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan…" gumamnya.

"Kau tak perlu memikirkan apapun, aish!" Mingyu menendangkan kakinya ke rerumputan sekitarnya. _Salah tingkah "_ Ayo, kembali ke perjalanan kita! _"_ ucapnya. Dan Wonwoo hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, memilih untuk tak peduli dan kembali mengikuti Mingyu dari belakang. Dengan tangan Mingyu yang menggenggam tangannya.

.

.

"Nah, sekarang kita telah sampai!" ucap Mingyu begitu mereka melewati sebuah dinding batu yang tertutupi dedaunan Ivy yang menjalar. Begitu Mingyu menyeka juluran daun itu untuk memberi jalan, lapangan luas yang tengah-tengahnya terdapat sebuah rumah pohon pun terlihat. Ya, Wonwoo mengenali tempat ini, Oase.

"Kau sudah menghapalkan jalurnya, kan? Itu adalah jalur teraman untuk sampai ke sini." Ucap Mingyu seraya membalikkan badannya menghadap Wonwoo.

Si pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya lagi. Membuat Mingyu menaikkan satu alisnya "Kau hapalkan atau tidak?" tanyanya, dan Wonwoo menghela napas. Mingyu langsung mengerti. Ia mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh, tentu saja. Penyakit buta arahmu sangat parah" keluhnya dengan nada mengejek.

Wonwoo merutuk. Sedikitnya merasa bahwa dirinya tak berguna. Bagaimana bisa? Ia sudah beberapa kali sampai ke tempat ini, tapi ia sama sekali tak pernah menghapal tempatnya! Yang salah disini Wonwoo, atau hutan terlarang yang memang membingungkan?

Suara tawa Mingyu terdengar, sedikit menyebalkan dan Wonwoo hampir saja ingin mengomel. Tapi Wonwoo tiba-tiba merasakan tangan Mingyu mengacak rambutnya "Apa boleh buat, aku akan selalu mengantarmu ke sini." Ucapnya.

"Aku tak bilang aku ingin ke sini, _lagi._ " Ucap Wonwoo datar.

"Ho, Seungcheol hyung akan sangat sedih jika mendengar kau mengatakan itu. kau telah menjadi bagian dari kami sekarang." Mingyu makin keras mengacak rambut Wonwoo, membuat surai hitam kelam itu berantakan.

Wonwoo menyipitkan matanya "Aku tak mensetujui apapun." Tekannya, tapi Mingyu terlihat tak peduli. Ia membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan.

"Ayo!" ucap Mingyu.

Pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu mendengus. Tangannya terkepal. Kembali merutuk kenapa ia mau saja mengikuti Mingyu pagi ini, _kenapa ia selalu mengambil kekeputusan yang salah._ Wonwoo mengurut dahinya, namun tetap saja mengikuti kemana Mingyu pergi.

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

"Jihoon-ah"

"…"

"Yaa… jangan mengacuhkankuu!"

"…"

"Kumohon…?"

Masih tidak bergeming. Pemuda bernama Jihoon itu masih tetap menutup rapat bibirnya sejak tadi pagi, membuat Soonyoung merasa ia adalah orang paling buruk yang pernah hidup di dunia. Berlebihan memang, tapi Jihoon adalah dunianya Soonyoung. Jadi pribahasa itu tak salah juga sebenarnya.

Kekacauan tadi pagi memang sebuah tragedi. Soonyoung pun mengakuinya. Ia lepas kendali, ia memukul Wonwoo, ia mengatakan hal-hal buruk pada Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo adalah temannya, karena Wonwoo adalah teman Jihoon. Soonyoung itu anak baik, ia tak punya kebiasaan menyakiti orang. Tapi ada satu keburukan dari pemuda dari keluarga kaya raya itu, _keobsesiannya pada Jihoon._

Hanya dengan 'Jihoon', Soonyoung bisa memerangi dunia.

Hanya dengan 'Jihoon', Soonyoung bisa berkorban apapun.

Hanya asalkan hidup Jihoon baik-baik saja, begitu pun dengan Soonyoung.

Perasaan Soonyoung sudah sebesar itu untuk teman sejak kecilnya itu. dan tak ada yang tak Soonyoung ketahui tentang Jihoon; apalagi soal Jihoon yang diminta tolong ketua kesiswaan—Hong Jisoo—untuk berteman dengan adik sepupunya—Jeon Wonwoo. Jihoon menyanggupi, dan Soonyoung tenang-tenang saja. Lagi pula Wonwoo bukan tipe anak yang terlihat membahayakan.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini perasaan Soonyoung tak nyaman. Jihoon mulai terus membicarakan Wonwoo. Wonwoo sakit, Wonwoo tersesat, Wonwoo menghilang, Wonwoo… Wonwoo…

Soonyoung mulai takut Wonwoo akan merebut semua perhatian Jihoon. Kalau itu terjadi, Soonyoung akan ditinggal. Soonyoung tak bisa hidup jika dunianya meninggalkannya.

 _Cemburu._ Itu. perasaan terkutuk yang membuat Soonyoung si ramah nan ceria menjadi si brengsek yang cepat tersulut amarah.

"Jihoon-ah, aku mengakui kesalahanku…" gumam Soonyoung, ia meletakkan kepalanya di meja makan kantin. Sekarang memang jam istirahat, Jihoon memang di sampingnya, makanan memang sudah ada di depan mereka, tapi yang keduanya lakukan sedari tadi hanyalah duduk dalam keheningan.

"…Tolong katakan sesuatu…" ucapnya lemah. Pasrah.

Soonyoung masih memilih dipukuli Jihoon hingga sekarat dari pada didiamkan seperti ini. Tapi yang lebih menyeramkan lagi, Jihoon diam, tapi tidak menghindari Soonyoung dan mensinisi pemuda itu. Jihoon hanya diam dengan tenang, membuat Soonyoung hampir gila menebak apa yang sebenarnya Jihoon pikirkan sekarang.

"… Apa Wonwoo masuk kelas tadi?" tanya Jihoon akhirnya, setelah sekian lama. Membuat Soonyoung yang dari tadi terduduk lemas di meja makan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak. Dia tidak masuk kelas." ucap Soonyoung langsung, ekspresinya langsung berubah "Kupikir dia pasti sangat tidak ingin melihatku." Tambahnya.

Jihoon berdehem "Pastikan kau meminta maaf padanya nanti" ucap pemuda yang lebih pendek, ia menyeruput minumannya saat Soonyoung mengangguk.

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon lekat. Walaupun hatinya sedikit sakit karena Jihoon kembali menanyakan Wonwoo, tapi ia senang Jihoon sudah mau bicara padanya. Takut-takut, ia kembali membuka mulutnya.

"…Apa kau marah padaku, Jihoon?" tanyanya.

"Tidak."

Soonyoung mengedipkan matanya, bingung "Tidak?" tanyanya ulang. Jihoon tidak marah ketika ia menyakiti Wonwoo?

"Well, aku sedikit kesal. Tapi aku tidak marah padamu… malah mungkin, berterima kasih…?" Jihoon menatap teman sejak kecilnya itu, yang kini memasang wajah dungu. Benar-benar tak mengerti dan terkejut dengan perkataan Jihoon.

"Kau tahu, Wonwoo itu sangat datar dan kosong. Awalnya aku pikir kau sudah keterlaluan, tapi karena tingkahmu, kita bisa melihat emosi dari Wonwoo, kan? Kupikir sedikit gangguan akan baik untuknya agar bisa lebih terbuka." Jelas Jihoon "… selama ini kita tak pernah tahu apa yang ia pikirkan…" gumamnya pelan di akhir.

Soonyoung yang dari tadi menyimak perkataan Jihoon mengangguk. _Benar._ Tapi tetap saja, Soonyoung dongkol.

"Kau terlalu memperhatikannya. Aku cemburu." Ucap Soonyoung tiba-tiba.

Jihoon menoleh, memasang ekspresi datar "Urus saja rasa cemburumu itu sendiri." ucapnya datar. _Nah, ini dia Lee Jihoon yang biasa,_ pikir Soonyoung.

Pemuda bermata sipit itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jihoon "Apa aku boleh mengurus rasa cemburuku sendiri?" tanya Soonyoung memastikan. Dan Jihoon hanya mengangguk, sambil mulai mengunyah makan siangnya.

Jihoon sebenarnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi, _asal jangan aneh-aneh,_ tapi sudah keburu Soonyoung yang mempersempit jarak keduanya. Kepala Soonyoung dimiringkan dan satu tangannya menyentuh bahu Jihoon. Kemudian Jihoon merasakan bibir Soonyoung mendarat di lehernya, memberikan hisapan dan kecupan cepat di sana. Jihoon berhenti mengunyah, membeku.

Memang tidak lama, Soonyoung sudah menjauhkan tubuhnya lagi dengan wajah sumringah seperti biasa. Senyumannya sangat lebar hingga membuatnya terlihat seperti idiot. Jihoon merutuk, cepat-cepat mengunyah makanannya.

"Sialan kau Kwon Soonyoung…" geram Jihoon masih dengan makanan di mulutnya. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh lehernya yang sedikit basah. Wajahnya pun telihat kesal, berbalik dengan Soonyoung yang cengengesan.

"Aku sudah tak cemburu lagi. Karena aku sudah _menandaimu._ " Ucapnya dengan senang. Dan tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Soonyoung dengan cepat bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Jihoon sendiri di sana.

.

 _Soonyoung rasa ia akan merasa tenang untuk sekarang;_

 _Karena ia sudah menandai bahwa 'dunia' adalah miliknya._

 _._

 _._

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

Kembali ke Wonwoo.

Yang tidak habis pikir sebenarnya apa yang harus ia lakukan di sini, tapi ia mengakui bahwa Mingyu dan teman-temannya memang pandai dalam hal bersenang-senang.

Dua jam tiga belas menit sudah Wonwoo berada di dalam rumah pohon ini. Ia duduk di pojokan, dengan sebuah buku berbahasa inggris yang asal ia ambil dari rak buku kecil di sana, dan memperhatikan apa yang teman-teman Mingyu lakukan di sana. Hansol dan Seungcheol. Keduanya datang satu persatu tak lama setelah Mingyu dan Wonwoo sampai di Oases. Mereka sama. Membolos.

Ketika Seungcheol datang tadi, dia langsung mengajak Mingyu bermain game dari televisi kotak kecil di sana, sampai sekarang. Sedangkan Hansol duduk di sofa, sibuk dengan laptop di pangkuannya dan _headphone_ di telinganya. Sedangkan Wonwoo, ia biasanya mengantuk setiap lima belas menit membaca buku, tapi sekarang ia sama sekali tak mengantuk. Karena Seungcheol dan Mingyu ribut, lalu Hansol, Wonwoo tak mengerti kenapa ia selalu mencuri lirik pada pemuda yang terlihat serius itu.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak habis pikir apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan di sini, bersama anak-anak _nakal…_

"Aaah! Sudah! Aku lelah bermain!" keluh Seungcheol. Ia mencampakkan kursor gamenya di lantai yang berkarpet, kemudian berbaring di sana.

Mingyu tertawa puas "Perjalanan hyung memang masih panjang untuk mengalahkanku di game ini" ucapnya. Ia pun meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Tak sadar sudah berapa lama ia berkutat dengan game, ia pun menatap kearah Wonwoo, yang ternyata juga sedang memandanginya.

"Wonwoo hyung, kau menikmati bukunya?" tanya Mingyu.

Si pemilik nama tak langsung menjawab. Ia agak melamun, dan bingung karena Mingyu kini memanggilnya dengan 'hyung'. Tidak seperti sebelumnya. Tapi Wonwoo tetap menggeleng, sebagai jawaban.

"Ya~ tak ada yang bisa menikmati buku itu. bahkan pemiliknya tak pernah tahan membacanyaa~" timpal Seungcheol, sembari kakinya mencolek Hansol yang duduk di sofa.

Hansol langsung melepas _headphone_ nya begitu merasakan sentuhan kaki Seungcheol "Apa?" tanyanya sambil menatap ketiga hyungnya satu persatu.

Mingyu hanya tertawa, dan kini mulai berjalan mendekati Wonwoo "Hyung tak perlu membacanya jika memang tak tertarik." Ucapnya seraya mengambil buku literatur kedokteran berbahasa inggris itu dari tangan Wonwoo.

"Ayo melakukan hal lain bersama. Keadaan mulai membosankan." Ucap Mingyu pada semuanya.

Seungcheol langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, Hansol pun langsung menutup laptopnya begitu Mingyu selesai berkata. Mereka pun pergi ke sekitar ruangan, seperti mempersiapkan sesuatu. Membuat Wonwoo berpikir kenapa mereka berdua begitu mematuhi Mingyu.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Wonwoo, mendongak menatap Mingyu yang berdiri.

"Kenapa pertanyaanmu seperti itu? tidak merasa betah di sini?"

 _Jelas tidak. Tapi mungkin tidak sepenuhnya._ Wonwoo hanya menatap Mingyu tanpa menjawab. Wonwoo pikir, walaupun ia berada di tempat yang asing dengan orang-orang yang asing, ia merasa sedikit nyaman. Karena mereka memperlakukan Wonwoo seperti teman lama, bukan tamu. Wonwoo pernah bilang ia tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, dan sikap mereka bertiga yang terlihat normal membuat Wonwoo sedikit tenang.

"Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku lagi…" keluh Mingyu, melihat Wonwoo yang hanya diam. Ia lalu pergi ke suatu tempat, lalu menghampiri Wonwoo lagi dengan menaruh sesuatu yang dingin dan berat di tangan Wonwoo "Jangan hanya diam di situ saja. Ayo bangun, kita akan membuat _pat bing su_ di teras." Ucapnya dengan satu tangan membawa balok es yang sama dengan yang Wonwoo pegang.

.

.

Hari menjelang sore ketika empat pemuda itu selesai menghabiskan es serut buatan mereka sendiri. bermodal es batu, sirup, dan mesin serut portable yang entah dari mana mereka dapatkan, keempatnya terlihat sukses mengusir rasa gerah musim panas. Kini keempatnya berada di teras rumah pohon, dimana angin berhembus lembut, dan suara dahan-dahan pohon yang bergesek karena angin membuat suasana menjadi menenangkan. Ketiganya memang tak banyak bicara sedari tadi, yang entah kenapa membuat Wonwoo merasa lebih nyaman.

"Ah~ aku mulai mengantuk…" gumam Seungcheol. Pemuda yang paling tua diantara mereka itu telah berbaring. Satu lengannya menutupi wajah, menghindari silau matahari "Apa kau senang berada di sini, Wonwoo-yaa~?" tanyanya kemudian bernada.

Wonwoo yang sedari tadi melamun langsung menoleh. Ia menatap Seungcheol, lalu Mingyu dan Hansol yang ikut menatapnya. Terdiam beberapa saat, ia pun menjawab "Tempat ini sangat indah…" jawabnya pelan setelah melihat sekitar.

"Wonwoo hyung sepertinya tak pernah tepat dalam memberikan jawaban." Celetuk Hansol yang duduk bersila dan menyandar di dinding. Wonwoo melihat Hansol, tak tahu pemuda belesteran itu menyindir atau apa.

"Kau lebih parah, Hansol. Bicara denganmu seperti bicara dengan alien saat pertama kita bertemu." Ujar Seungcheol setelah ia menguap sekali.

"Dan aku masih bepikir kalau Seungcheol hyung punya gangguan mental dari pertama kali bertemu hingga sekarang" tambah Mingyu, yang berdiri sambil mengandar ke palang pembatas teras.

Ketiganya pun tertawa bersamaan, kecuali Wonwoo yang hanya memandangi. Berpikir bagaimana ketiganya bisa bertemu dan memiliki persahabatan yang terlihat seerat ini. Seungcheol itu konyol, Hansol punya obsesi dengan alat elektronik, sedangkan Mingyu itu kasar dan suka memanjat pohon. Mereka bertiga jelas terlihat berbeda, tapi mereka berkumpul di sini. Dan Wonwoo pun ada di sini, diajak untuk berkumpul bersama mereka.

"Kenapa kalian menginginkanku di sini?"

Itu pertanyaan Wonwoo sedari tadi. Yang entah bagaimana bisa tersuarakan tanpa si pemilik mulut menyadarinya. Wonwoo sedikit terkejut, namun ia tetap menatap tiga pemuda di sana bergantian.

Mingyu menatap Seungcheol serius, bingung apa mereka harus mengatakan yang sesungguhnya atau tidak. _Ini semua karena 'orang itu', yang ingin membunuh Mingyu telah mengetahui wajah Wonwoo. Hidup Wonwoo bisa saja terancam, jadi ia harus memiliki tempat aman untuk bersembunyi jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Oase._ Itu alasan sesungguhnya, dan Mingyu memberikan tatapan minta tolong ke Seungcheol. Pemuda jenaka itu kadang ahli dalam memutar balikkan suasana.

Seungcheol menerima sinyal Mingyu, ia berdehem.

.

"Oh… itu karena Mingyu punya ketertarikan berbau romansa padamu, Wonwoo-ya~"

.

Mingyu menepuk jidatnya. Hansol menahan tawa.

 _Terkutuk kau Choi Seungcheol._

 _._

Si pemuda yang dikutuki hanya cengengesan dengan wajah bodoh. Tak memperdulikan tatapan membunuh Mingyu yang mengintainya. Belum puas, ia kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Sebagai teman, aku dan Hansol tidak tega melihat Mingyu yang gelisah karena terus memikirkanmu. Jadi kami memberi ide untuk membawamu ke sini agar kalian bisa lebih dekat. Begituu…" jelasnya.

"Y-ya! Berhenti berbohong!" pekik Mingyu. dengan cepat ia menerjang Seungcheol dan menarik kerah pemuda yang lebih tua.

Seungcheol masih terlihat santai. Ia menaikkan kedua bahunya "Aku sama sekali tak berbohong, ya kan Hansol?" Hansol mengangguk, ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri dua hyungnya itu.

"Sudahlah, Seungcheol hyung ayo kita pergi." Ucap Hansol, ia menatap Mingyu "Kurasa Mingyu hyung bisa menjelaskannya dengan lebih baik dari pada Seungcheol hyung." Tambahnya dan menyeret Seungcheol untuk turun dari rumah pohon.

Mingyu menggeram ketika melihat wajah senang Seungcheol yang menggodanya. Pemuda itu bahkan masih berani melambaikan tangannya pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo dari bawah.

"Daah~ selamat menikmati waktu kalian~" pekik Seungcheol.

.

.

Keheningan lagi terjadi.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo kini ditinggalkan berdua di teras rumah pohon yang sejuk. Wonwoo duduk di tepian, dengan kedua kaki yang terjulur keluar, bergerak digoyangkan angin, sedangkan Mingyu butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk menenangkan emosinya sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Wonwoo dan sama-sama menjulurkan kakinya kebawah.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Mingyu, memulai pembicaraan. Ia memang tak suka dengan suasana hening yang canggung.

"Kau…" jawab Wonwoo. Pandangannya masih menerawang ke depan.

Mingyu menelan ludahnya "Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku bingung karena melihat terlalu banyak sisi lainmu." Ucap Wonwoo "Hingga aku berpikir, sebenarnya orang seperti apa Kim Mingyu itu?" lanjutnya, masih dengan suara pelan.

Agak sulit bagi Mingyu untuk mendengar suara Wonwoo yang kecil dan beradu dengan angin musim panas. Tapi entah kenapa ia tak ingin melewatkan satu katapun. Suara Wonwoo terdengar begitu berharga dan menenangkan di sisi lain.

"Pertama kali kita bertemu, kau terlihat sangat menyeramkan, lalu tiba-tiba terlihat baik dengan apel-apel itu, kadang kau seenaknya dan juga misterius, tapi kau terlihat begitu kekanakan saat bersama teman-temanmu… kau juga sedikit… mesum…" Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya, satu tangannya menyentuh lehernya.

Mengingat saat Mingyu mencium bekas lukanya di leher membuat wajah Wonwoo memerah. Begitu pula Mingyu, awalnya ia serius mendengarkan setiap perkataan Wonwoo, tapi begitu Wonwoo mengatakan dirinya mesum, Mingyu tersedak dengan air ludahnya sendiri. wajahnya ikut memerah.

 _Kenapa juga ia melakukan itu? bodoh kau Kim Mingyu._ rutuknya pada diri sendiri. beberapa waktu lalu memang Mingyu sedang tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Itulah kenapa ia terlihat seperti punya banyak kepribadian di depan Wonwoo. Semua yang dikatakan Wonwoo barusan memang kepribadian Mingyu.

"Juga soal orang yang ingin membunuhmu itu… siapa dia?" tanya Wonwoo kemudian. Ia sepertinya memang tak menunggu Mingyu untuk merespon setiap perkataannya. Lebih seperti Wonwoo mengutarakan apa yang selama ini ada di otaknya.

Raut wajah Mingyu pun sontak berubah serius. Tentu saja. Tentu saja Wonwoo akan membahas ini cepat atau lambat.

Mingyu menghela napas sejenak.

"Kau jelas memikirkan banyak hal…" gumamnya.

"Kau juga kadang memanggilku dengan _hyung,_ kadang tidak." Wonwoo menghela napas berat "Sebenarnya apa maumu? Kau sama sekali tak punya sopan santun." Ujar Wonwoo. Di nada suaranya terdengar sedikit kesal.

Mingyu terkekeh "Aku memanggilmu _hyung_ karena Seungcheol hyung menyuruhku." Ucapnya "Tapi kau yang pertama kali bilang aku bisa memanggilmu semauku."tambahnya.

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas "Terserah…" keluhnya.

Angin yang cukup kuat tiba-tiba berhembus mengenai keduanya. Mingyu masih menatap Wonwoo, yang kini memejamkan matanya karena rambut hitam kelamnya bergerak kesana kemari.

 _Cantik._ Pikir Mingyu. kini ia tak akan membantah fakta bahwa Wonwoo memang menarik. Wajahnya terlihat menawan, kulitnya pun putih bersih, walaupun tubuhnya terlalu kurus menurut Mingyu. _ia tak akan mengelak bahwa Wonwoo memang menarik perhatiannya._

.

"Aku senang karena ternyata bukan hanya aku yang terus memikirkanmu…"

.

Wonwoo menoleh. Menatap Mingyu yang entah sejak kapan sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan dalam yang sulit di artikan. Wonwoo tak mengerti.

"Eh?"

Mingyu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya "Ya. kita akan saling mengenal seiring berjalannya waktu. Cepat atau lambat kau juga akan tahu jawaban dari semua pertanyaanmu…" ucap Mingyu, _begitu pula pertanyaan-pertanyaanku tentangmu._

Pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu hanya berdehem pelan. Seperti mengiyakan. Jelas Mingyu tak menjawab apapun yang membuatnya penasaran. Tapi tawaran Mingyu untuk 'saling mengenal' seolah tak bisa Wonwoo tolak.

Karena faktanya memang banyak hal tentang Mingyu yang membuatnya penasaran.

.

Keheningan kembali terjadi diantara keduanya. _Karena tak banyak memang yang bisa mereka bicarakan,_ danjustru merasa nyaman dengan ketenangan yang ada. Setiap detik berlalu, Wonwoo makin menyukai tempat ini, terutama tempatnya duduk sekarang. Karena ia bia melihat kupu-kupu yang beterbangan diantara pepohonan yang terlihat sangat indah, dan membuat hatinya tenang.

Sedangkan Mingyu, dari pada melihat pemandangan yang setiap hari ia lihat, lebih memilih memandangi wajah Wonwoo dari samping. Yang mulai detik ini akan menjadi pemandangan favoritnya.

"Ah ya." Ucap Wonwoo tiba-tiba, teringat sesuatu. Ia langsung menoleh kearah Mingyu. membuat yang lebih muda sedikit kaget—karena wajah mereka yang berjarak sangat dekat.

"Apa?" tanya Mingyu langsung.

"Tentang klub ini… apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Klub apa?" Mingyu menatap bingung.

"Klub Rap?" Wonwoo balas menatapnya tak yakin.

Ah, Mingyu lupa soal klub buatan Seungcheol beberapa hari lalu. Klub rap? Mingyu merutuk kenapa Seungcheol tiba-tiba muncul dengan ide klub rap padahal yang mereka lakukan di sini hanyalah bermain-main. Klub gamers terdengar lebih bagus padahal. Atau klub memahat, atau memasak.

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu menggaruk tengkuknya, berpikir lama sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Jadi… apa yang kau ketahui tentang rap?"

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

 _hey ho I don't give a shit_ _._

 _when you're busy being a moron_

 _I will simply bury you alive in the grave_

 _you dug out yourself_

 _hey ho you can't handle me_

 _You wasted rappers should be grateful_

 _that I'm an idol_

 _._

"Wonwoo? Hei."

Si pemilik nama sontak tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba merasakan seseorang menyentuh bahunya. Punggungnya bahkan membentur sandaran kasur karena gerakan refleknya. Tubuhnya langsung menjadi awas dan ia dengan cepat mendongak, seraya melepaskan earphone yang menyumpal kedua telinganya.

Detik kemudian Wonwoo menghela napas lega. _Junhui._ Ucapnya dalam hati begitu melihat teman sekamarnya yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung karena aksi berlebihannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo langsung.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, ada apa denganmu?" Junhui bertanya balik. Kedua alisnya tertaut.

Wonwoo menatap linglung. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Jendela kamarnya menunjukkan hari sudah malam, di kamarnya kini hanya ada dirinya dan Junhui, tak ada Jihoon, dan jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Berarti sudah tiga jam sejak Wonwoo duduk di kasurnya dengan posisi kaki ditekuk di dada dan tangan yang terlipat diatas lututnya. Ia hanya menatap kosong di depan, sambil mendengarkan lagu dari earphone dan mp3 yang diberikan Mingyu padanya tadi sore.

 _Karena ia tak tahu apapun tentang Rap, Mingyu menyuruhnya mendengarkan lagu-lagu rap._ Tapi Wonwoo tak tahu ia sehanyut ini hingga lupa waktu. biasanya, jika membaca buku ia akan berakhir dengan tertidur, tapi mendengar musik bertempo cepat ini membuat Wonwoo fokus, walaupun tak semua liriknya ia mengerti.

Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu kaget sendiri dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Tak beda dengan Junhui, yang seperti sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah aneh Wonwoo.

Tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, Junhui pun duduk di ranjang Wonwoo, berhadapan dengan pemiliknya "Kau sudah pergi makan malam?" tanya Junhui kemudian dan Wonwoo berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menggeleng. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya "Sepertinya aku tak akan makan malam ini. Aku akan langsung tidur." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Begitu?" gumam Junhui. Ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya "Dalam seminggu ini, kau sudah empat kali melewatkan makan malam…" tambahnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Wonwoo agak kaget "Kau selalu pulang malam karena latihan." Ujarnya.

Junhui lalu menunjuk kearah nakas di samping ranjang Wonwoo. Di sana ada beberapa lembar kupon makan malam "Hanya berkurang dua…" ujarnya pelan.

"Oh…" gumam Wonwoo. Bingung harus mengatakan apa. Ia tak begitu menyangka Junhui akan sepeka itu tentang dirinya. Padahal Wonwoo sendiri jarang bertemu dengan Junhui kecuali di jam tidur.

"Makanlah yang baik hingga kau tumbuh sehat…" ucap Junhui lagi, masih dengan nada yang datar. Membuat Wonwoo makin bingung, tak seperti biasanya Junhui mengucapkan hal-hal seperti ini. Namun ia hanya mengangguk. Mengaggap ini hanya sebagai nasihat dari _teman baik._

"… Dan jangan bermain di tempat yang berbahaya…" lanjut pemuda yang menguasai hampir semua bela diri itu. suaranya terdengar lebih tegas kali ini.

Jantung Wonwoo rasanya akan berhenti untuk sepersekian detik. Entah kenapa pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Oase. Well, tempat 'bermain' Mingyu dan teman-temannya itu memang bukannya berbahaya, tapi Wonwoo juga tak yakin itu aman, karena tempatnya berada di tengah-tengah hutan terlarang. _Apa Junhui tahu tentang Oase?!_

"Apa aku pernah bilang? Selalu ada luka yang bertambah di tubuhmu setiap harinya" ujarnya seraya menyentuh sudut bibir Wonwoo yang sedikit robek.

 _Tapi kali ini bukan karena Mingyu…_ ucap Wonwoo dalam hati. Namun ia tetap diam, membiarkan Junhui menatap lukanya, lalu pemuda Cina itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Plester luka, yang kemudian ia pasangkan di sudut bibir Wonwoo dengan hati-hati. Wonwoo reflek menahan napasnya saat kepala Junhui berjarak sangat dekat dengannya.

Mendapatkan perlakuan ini dari Junhui entah kenapa membuat Wonwoo berpikir.

"Apa karena tak ada Jihoon, kau melakukan semua ini?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tidak." Jawab Junhui langsung, masih fokus pada sudut bibir Wonwoo "Aku selalu ingin membantumu, tapi Jihoon selalu lebih cepat." ujarnya.

"Kau juga di suruh Jisoo hyung untuk 'menjaga'ku… Junhui?" Wonwoo menatap Junhui tepat di mata.

Wonwoo hanya berharap, orang seperti Junhui, yang kuat dan penuh rasa percaya diri dan tahu apa yang ia inginkan dalam hidupnya akan mengatakan tidak atas pertanyaannya. Tidak, karena Wonwoo kira orang seperti Junhui tak pantas untuk di suruh-suruh oleh kakak sepupunya mengurusi adiknya yang lemah.

Namun Junhui menjawab sebaliknya, tanpa rasa ragu "Jisoo _sunbae_ juga menyuruhku mengawasimu." Jawabnya dengan jelas.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Wonwoo tanpa sadar tersenyum sinis. _Oh, bahkan Junhui yang ia kagumi._ Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu telah merasa seperti orang paling konyol di dunia. Apa ia anak bayi yang harus diawasi oleh—bahkan-dua-orang?! Wonwoo tak tahu apa ia harus berterima kasih atau membenci Jisoo.

.

"…Kau senilai dua tahun beasiswa untukku dan Jihoon, Wonwoo. Jadi, tolong jaga dirimu baik-baik."

.

Wonwoo akan selalu mengingat momen ini. Saat Junhui mengatakan tentang 'harga' dirinya dengan wajah yang tenang dan datar khasnya. Namun itu cukup,

Cukup untuk membuat runtuhan nyawa yang sudah Wonwoo bangun sedikit demi sedikit di kamar ini, _tentang kepercayaan, kebersamaan, dan kehangatan_ itu hancur berkeping-keping.

.

.

Bersambung.

.

.

Hello, Bisory heree ^^

Berhubung sabtu malam saya tak akan sempat membuka laptop, saya putuskan untuk publish chapter baru lebih cepat, hehe sama seperti readersnim sekalian, saya juga tidak sabar mempublish chapter ini karenaa… Well, saya suka ketika Wonwoo mulai menghadapi masalah yang lebih dan lebih besar lagi wkwkwk #plak sebut saja chapter ini adalah chapter pembuka dari hancurnya hidup si Jeon yang 'membosankan' (walaupun sebenarnya sudah dari chapter pertama)(?)#oke lupakan saja.

dan oh ya, saya ingin bicara tentang bagian Soonyoung yang lumayan menguras perhatian wkwkwk. saya fans Soonhoon, jadi selamat menantikan moment mereka berdua yang mungkin akan bertebaran di chapter2 berikutnya dan lebih liar dari meanie(eh?!) haha tidak hanya mereka sebenarnya, saya suka semua pairing SVT (ada yang request WonHui? okey! lol) dan berusaha untuk memasukkan mereka semua di sini. do'akan saya masih bisa sehat sampai fanfict ini selesai, cuz, too much feel! wkwkwk

Baiklaah, tak lupa saya mengucapkan untuk readersnim sekalian yang sudah membaca hingga chapter ini. Terima kasih untuk fav dan follownya, terima kasih pula untuk reviewnyaa! (jujur, saya pikir Readersnim adalah orang-orang jenius, karena bisa mengomentari karakter-karakter di sini dengan rinci! saya takjub dan selalu mengangguk-angguk sendiri setiap membaca review kalian.) dan yang terakhirr...

let me know what do you think guys~!


	8. Chapter 8

Youth Butterfly

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **8**_

 _ **SECRET**_

 _._

* * *

MW

* * *

.

" _Kau senilai dua tahun beasiswa untukku dan Jihoon, Wonwoo. Jadi jagalah dirimu dengan baik..._ "

.

Wonwoo akan selalu mengingat moment ini. Saat dimana Junhui mengatakan tentang 'harga' dirinya dengan wajah yang sangat tenang dan datar khasnya.

Oh. Ini bukan seperti Wonwoo tak menyangka. Orang-orang memang selalu menganggapnya rendah sejak dulu sekali. Kemudian mendapatkan perhatian berlebih dari Jihoon, Junhui, dan Jisoo terasa seperti mimpi baginya.

Tidak nyata. Semua orang punya alasan atas perbuatannya.

Jihoon dan Junhui memperhatikannya bukan karena mereka menganggapnya teman, tapi karena Jisoo.

Dan Jisoo... entah apa yang membuat sepupunya itu susah payah mengeluarkan uang untuk 'membayar' siswa lain untuk mengawasinya.

Apa karena ibunya?

Tidak. Wonwoo kelewat yakin ibunya tak akan peduli padanya lagi. Ia tak akan repot-repot.

Wonwoo terlalu bodoh karena berharap ia memiliki 'awal yang baru' di akademinya.

Dan soal Mingyu dan teman-temannya, Wonwoo yakin mereka punya alasan sendiri kenapa tiba-tiba menjadikannya anggota kelompok.

 _Hidupnya memang sungguh konyol._ Mereka seperti punya pola. Dimana pada akhirnya, Wonwoo hanya akan tertinggal sendiri. Menjalani kehidupannya yang membosankan dan menyedihkan sambil menunggu kematian.

.

.

" _Aku tak mau bermain dengan anak seorang pembunuh! Kau menyeramkan!_ "

" _Pergi dari sini!_ "

" _Mati saja kau, Jeon Wonwoo!_ "

.

.

"Wonwoo, hei bagun!"

Si pemilik nama sontak membuka matanya saat ia merasakan seseorang menyentuh bahunya. Reflek ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menangkis tangan orang yang berada di sampingnya. Wonwoo sontak mendongak. Itu Soonyoung.

"... Ehm... kelas telah berakhir... jadi aku membangunkanmu..." ucapnya takut-takut.

Pemuda bermata sipit itu masih merasa tak nyaman karena ia sampai sekarang belum meminta maaf atas perkelahian mereka beberapa hari lalu. Soonyoung ingin sedikit berbuat baik, tapi tak tahu respon Wonwoo akan seperti ini. Apa dia masih marah?

Tapi dari pada marah, Wonwoo lebih terlihat seperti terkejut. Napasnya tersengal, wajahnya pucat, dan ia berkeringat banyak. Membuat Soonyoung mulai khawatir "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi. Ia pernah dengar dari Jihoon kalau Wonwoo memang sedikit 'penyakitan'...

"Ya..." jawab Wonwoo pelan. Ia mengusap wajahnya. _Mimpi itu lagi._

 _Masa lalunya,_

 _Mimpi buruknya._

Wonwoo pun dengan cepat bangkit dari bangkunya. Ingin beranjak bahkan tanpa memandang Soonyoung, seraya membereskan tasnya.

"... Kau mau ikut makan siang bersamaku, Wonwoo? Bersama Jihoon juga..." ucap Soonyoung kemudian, membuka percakapan.

"Tidak." Jawab Wonwoo langsung dan ia segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan Soonyoung.

.

Wonwoo merasa mual.

Mendengar suara Soonyoung, nama Jihoon, membuatnya muak dan dadanya terasa sakit.

Ia tak akan percaya pada siapapun mulai sekarang.

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

Hueekk

.

Ia mendongak melihat tampilannya di kaca. Wajahnya kelihatan kelelahan dan kacau, sekacau perutnya yang bergejolak dan tenggorokannya yang terasa rasa ia sudah mengeluarkan semua makanan di perutnya, namun perutnya seolah memaksanya mengeluarkan lebih, walau hanya air.

Rasanya mengerikan. Wonwoo mual, dan dadanya berdenyut sakit. _Seperti ingin mati._ Ia tak tahu kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi seberlebihan ini—hanya karena pikirannya. Karena mimpi, masa lalu, dan 'mantan teman-temannya' yang sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja, hyung?" sebuah suara beserta tangan menyentuh punggung Wonwoo dan mengelusnya secara tiba-tiba. Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu tak mengenali pemuda asing yang kini mengelusi punggungnya. Tapi justru karena tak kenal, Wonwoo hanya diam saja, sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri.

Wonwoo kemudian menyeka mulutnya dengan air di tangannya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia mulai sedikit merasa lebih baik. Pemuda itu pun mendongak, menatap seseorang di sampingnya dari pantulan di kaca.

Benar, Wonwoo sama sekali tak mengenalnya. Tapi pemuda berambut cokelat terang, berpipi berisi, dan berwajah cemas itu memakai seragam tingkat menengah.

 _Apa yang dilakukan anak tingkat menengah di kamar_ _kecil_ _gedung tingkat atas?_

Pikir Wonwoo, dan pemuda yang sedari tadi menemani Wonwoo langsung itu langsung bicara.

"Hyung terlihat tak sehat! Mau kuantar ke kamarmu?"

Wonwoo menggeleng "Tidak, terima kasih." Ucapnya mencoba sopan.

"Tapi hyung kesakitan." Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya "Bagaimana jika kuantarkan ke klinik?" tawarnya lagi, tapi Wonwoo kembali menggeleng.

Wonwoo memang tak tahu kemana tujuannya sehabis ini. Tapi ia, hanya ingin sendirian. Jika ia ke klinik, Jisoo bisa saja tahu keberadaannya, jadi ia berencana ke perpustakaan lama seperti biasa. Sendirian. Sambil menjernihkan pikirannya.

Tapi pemuda yang memakai seragam tingkat menengah itu merangkul lengan Wonwoo tiba-tiba "Kalau begitu bagaimana jika ikut denganku?" tanyanya kemudian, membuat Wonwoo menoleh dan memasang wajah bingung.

Kenapa pula orang asing mengajak pergi orang asing lainnya?

Akademi ini memang dipenuhi orang-orang spontan yang aneh..

Menanggapi tawaran kedua pemuda itu, Wonwoo langsung saja menggeleng "Tidak." Ucapnya pendek, dan pemuda berambut cokelat terang itu memasang wajah dibuat kesal.

"Hyung tak perlu ragu, oke?" ujarnya "Aku tahu hyung sedang stress, kan? Jadi ikut saja denganku ke kota. Ada tempat dimana banyak sekali pertunjukkan menarik disana! Dan aku salah satunya!" jelasnya dengan nada sangat ceria.

Berdiri di samping pemuda ini, di hadapan kaca entah kenapa terasa sangat kontras. Wonwoo yang penuh kekelaman dan pemuda ini sangat ceria seperti matahari.

"Bagaimana? Hyung mau ikut, kan?" tawarnya lagi, sambil tersenyum semakin lebar. Tapi Wonwoo termenung dalam pikirannya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku sedang... stress?" tanya Wonwoo balik, dan saat itu pemuda berambut cokelat terang telah menariknya untuk keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hmm... yah, aura hyung menunjukkan hal itu!" jawabnya enteng.

.

 _Aura?_

Tunggu, Wonwoo pernah mendengar kata ini sebelumnya.

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

Wonwoo pun dibawa oleh _Seungkwan,_ pemuda berambut cokelat itu, ke kota. Tempatnya tak jauh dari gerbang akademik mereka, yaitu kesebuah kafe outdoor yang berada di lapangan yang sangat luas. Di tengah lapangan itu, terdapat sebuah panggung dan ketika Wonwoo dan Seungkwan datang terdapat beberapa orang tengah bermain musik klasik.

"Jadi hyung belum pernah ke sini?" tanya Seungkwan begitu mereka telah sampai di tempat, sedang menimbang-nimbang dimana mereka akan duduk.

"Aku baru masuk ke Pledisia sebulan yang lalu." Jawab Wonwoo datar.

Matanya sibuk kesana kemari memperhatikan sekitar. Sambil berpikir, Pledisia adalah tempat yang sangat indah bahkan di seluk beluknya. Pepohonan menyejukkan ada di mana-mana dan bangunan-bangunan khas eropa lama terlihat sangat cantik, kontras dengan bunga-bunga yang ditanam di setiap mata memandang. Sulit baginya untuk melepas pandangan dari sekitar. Apa hanya ia yang mengagumi keindahan seberlebihan ini?

"Oh begitu... ah! Hansol!"

Tiba-tiba Seungkwan memekik dan membuat Wonwoo terjengit. Suara Seungkwan sangat keras, bahkan cukup untuk membuat orang di sekitar mereka menoleh. Dan yang lebih penting, nama Hansol itu—sangat-tidak-asing!

Wonwoo pun mengikuti arah dimana Seungkwan melambaikan tangannya. Dan benar saja, itu Hansol yang Wonwoo kenal. Anggota termuda klub rap, yang berwajah ke-bule-an dan selalu sibuk dengan alat elektroniknya jika berada di Oase.

Pemuda bermarga Choi itu berada beberapa meter dari mereka, dan terlihat sama kagetnya karena menemukan Wonwoo di samping temannya. Hansol kemudian menatap Bastian di sebelahnya dan Wonwoo bergantian, kemudian langsung menarik tali yang mengikat Bastian dan membawanya pergi dengan terburu.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" gerutu Seungkwan, merasa kesal karena Hansol tiba-tiba saja pergi.

Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya. Menebak, mungkin Hansol segera mengamankan anjingnya karena tahu Wonwoo tak suka dengan anjing. Tapi ia hanya diam, dan mengikuti Seungkwan ketika ia kembali berjalan ke salah satu meja.

.

Lalu setelah mendapatkan meja yang sangat strategis, pas di depan panggung, Wonwoo ditinggalkan sendirian di sana karena Seungkwan bilang sebentar lagi ia akan tampil dan harus bersiap. Wonwoo meng-iyakan begitu saja karena, well, awalnya ia memang ingin sendirian, dan ia menikmati permainan musik yang masih dimainkan. Sambil lagi-lagi, melamun.

Saat melamun, Wonwoo memikirkan banyak hal. Walau itu kadang tanpa hasil. Kali ini ia hanya berpikir kenapa ia bereaksi seberlebihan itu hanya karena ucapan Junhui tadi malam. Well, jika Wonwoo dua bulan yang lalu, ia tak akan peduli. Jika itu yang Junhui mau, untuk 'menjaga diri'nya, Wonwoo akan menyanggupi. Tapi sekarang, ada perasaan menyesakkan yang membuatnya sebal.

Memiliki perasaan yang tumpul terdengar lebih menyenangkan baginya. Wonwoo tak tahu kenapa ia menjadi sensitif akhir-akhir ini...

.

Tuk

.

Lamunan Wonwoo tersadar ketika seseorang menaruh secangkir teh di mejanya. Ia mendongak dan itu adalah Hansol, yang kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Wonwoo.

"Tadi aku bertemu Seungkwan di belakang. Dia menyuruhku memesankan teh mint hangat karena hyung sedang tak enak badan" Jelas Hansol tanpa perlu di suruh, ia sendiri membawa jus apel untuk dirinya. Pemuda bermarga Choi itu kemudian menoleh "Bagaimana hyung bisa kenal dengan Seungkwan?" tanyanya kemudian dengan alis yang terangkat. Penasaran.

Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya "Kami tadi tak sengaja bertemu di kamar mandi, dan dia mengajakku ke sini." Jawabnya. Yang ia sendiri sadar itu adalah jawaban yang aneh. Hansol makin mengerutkan dahinya. Remaja lima belas tahun itu terdiam sejenak, berpikir.

"Aku tak tahu ini karena hyung memang suka mengikuti orang asing, atau karena Seungkwan terlalu ramah pada orang asing…" Hansol menggaruk pipinya "Atau dua-duanya benar…" tambahnya.

Dalam hati Wonwoo mengangguk. Benar soal Seungkwan yang terlalu ramah pada orang asing. Remaja berambut cokelat terang itu sungguh memperlakukannya seperti teman lama, padahal mereka baru bertemu pertama kali tak sampai satu jam yang lalu.

"Orang seperti kalian itu sangat mengkhawatirkan, tahu." Ujar Hansol kemudian "Mingyu hyung juga pasti akan marah jika hyung suka mengikuti orang asing kemanapun." Lanjutnya, yang entah kenapa Wonwoo merasa aneh.

Pertama, karena Hansol yang ia kira pendiam, ternyata bisa banyak bicara juga. dan yang kedua, karena Hansol tiba-tiba menyebut nama Mingyu. Wonwoo reflek menoleh, dan menatap aneh.

"Kau bicara seperti Mingyu adalah ibuku." Ujar Wonwoo

"Maksudku, sebagai teman, kami mengkhawatirkan kalian berdua." Ucap Hansol cepat-cepat. remaja berdarah Kanada itu terlihat canggung menyeruput minumannya.

Sedangkan Wonwoo kembali menatap kearah panggung dengan tatapan menerawang.

 _Teman,_ ya…

Jika Soonyoung berteman dengannya karena Jihoon, Jihoon dan Junhui karena Jisoo, lalu apa alasan Mingyu, Hansol, dan Seungcheol ingin berteman dengannya?

Wonwoo tak mau merasa kecewa lagi. Ia ingin secepatnya tahu apa alasan mereka tiba-tiba membuatnya bergabung ke klub mereka. Tapi Wonwoo tak yakin bagaimana ia harus bertanya.

"Oh ya, hyung baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Hansol tiba-tiba. Penampilan memang sedang membosankan. Keduanya menunggu kehadiran Seungkwan di panggung yang tak kunjung datang.

Lamunan remaja berambut hitam kelam itu kembali terpecah "Huh?" gumamnya bingung.

"Hyung pasti kaget karena tadi aku membawa Bastian." Jelas Hansol "Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah mengikatnya di pohon agak jauh dari sini."

"Oh…" _anjing itu_ , pikir Wonwoo. Benar juga, tadi diujung jalan ia melihat Hansol sedang bersama anjing yang pernah ia temui di Oase.

"Itu hewan peliharaanmu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Lebih tepatnya, Bastian adalah hewan yang ditemukan kami bertiga di hutan terlarang sejak masih kecil. Kami bertiga merawatnya bersama-sama." Jelas Hansol lagi.

"Lalu kalian menghukumnya untuk tidak masuk ke Oase hanya karena aku? _Newcomer?_ " Wonwoo menaikkan satu alisnya.

Sedangkan Hansol masih terlihat santai menjawab " Bagaimana lagi? Jika salah satu teman kami punya masalah tentang sesuatu, kami akan melindunginya." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa…?" Wonwoo masih tak mengerti.

"Seperti Seungcheol hyung. Dia punya fobia pada penghapus karet. Jadi saat menulis lirik lagu di Oase, aku selalu menggunakan laptop karena itu lebih mudah." Jelas Hansol dan Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti. Walaupun, _what the? Seungcheol yang berbadan tegap seperti itu takut dengan penghapus karet?_ Tapi ia menangkap maksud Hansol. Dan Wonwoo sedikit tersentuh. Sedikit.

"… Kalian tak perlu melarang anjing itu masuk ke Oase hanya karena aku." Ucap Wonwoo kemudian, ia menundukkan kepalanya "Asal dia tak mengejarku, aku bisa menjaga jarak sendiri dengannya."tambahnya.

Hansol mengerjapkan matanya "Hyung yakin?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk kaku "Aku hanya tak suka berada di dekat anjing. Itu saja." jawab Wonwoo, yang kemudian ia mendapatkan Hansol tersenyum sangat lebar. _Lagi-lagi ini yang pertama kalinya._ Pemuda berwajah barat itu terlihat sangat lega dan senang.

"Senang mendengarnya." Ucapnya pelan "Ah! Itu Seungkwan!" Hansol memekik diakhir, ia sedikit melompat dari kursinya ketika melihat Seungkwan berjalan ke atas panggung.

Wonwoo bingung kenapa Hansol tiba-tiba sesemangat itu. Ia pun ikut memandang ke arah panggung. Dan matanya membulat seketika, karena ia melihat seseorang yang sangat tidak asing baginya.

 _Seokmin!_ Apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Di panggung? Bersama Seungkwan?

Yang jika kalian lupa, Wonwoo mengenal Seokmin karena keduanya adalah siswa langganan di perpustakaan lama. Keduanya sering bertemu, Seokmin adalah teman sekamar Mingyu, dan dia, bisa melihat aura!

Wonwoo mendadak pusing.

"Seungkwan adalah temanmu, dan dia berpasangan duet dengan Seokmin. Temannya Mingyu…" _kenapa dunia begitu sempit,_ gumam Wonwoo pelan, yang mungkin tak didengar oleh Hansol di sebelahnya. Karena remaja berdarah Kanada itu tengah sibuk menikmati penampilan duet Seungkwan dan Seokmin yang diiring musik dari speaker.

Bertambah lagi sisi lain Hansol yang Wonwoo lihat. Pemuda itu wajahnya tersipu, bibirnya tersenyum malu, dan matanya berbinar melihat keatas panggung. Membuat Wonwoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya pada yang lebih muda. Ia pun menatap kedepan, ikut mencoba menikmati penampilan keduanya yang terdengar… yeah, suara mereka sangat bagus dan Wonwoo cukup kaget namun terkesan.

Suara tepuk tangan kemudian terdengar saat dua lagu telah selesai Seungkwan dan Seokmin nyanyikan. Dan yang paling keras adalah dari Hansol. Duet dua orang itu sukses membuat semua orang terkesan, seolah telah menaikkan suasana kafe yang sebelumnya agak membosankan.

Seokmin dan Seungkwan kemudian turun ke bawah panggung dan langsung menghampiri meja tempat Wonwoo dan Hansol duduk. Keduanya dengan santai langsung mendudukkan diri di kursi yang tersisa.

"Bagaimana penampilan kami? Bagus kan? Ya kan?" tanya Seungkwan langsung. Ia menyenggol bahu Hansol dan menatap Wonwoo bergantian.

"Lumayan." Jawab Hansol singkat, secara menatap kearah lain selain Seungkwan di sampingnya. Hal itu terlihat oleh Wonwoo dan ia mengangkat satu alisnya. Oh, siapa yang paling bersemangat dari tadi? Pikir Wonwoo, namun ia memilih diam, sampai lenganya disentuh Seokmin.

"Senang melihat hyung di sini." Ucap Seokmin dengan senyuman lebar.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk kaku. Canggung. Setelah melihat penampilan tadi, secara tak sadar Wonwoo melihat Seokmin dari sisi yang berbeda. Bukan _nerd_ yang terlihat setengah gila, tapi seperti pemuda dewasa yang… dewasa.

Setelahnya, Seokmin dan Seungkwan bergabung di meja Wonwoo dan Hansol. Mereka bahkan memesan makan siang, dan tentu memesankan satu untuk Wonwoo juga. mendapat perlakuan seperti ini, Wonwoo kembali berpikir,

Apa semua yang berhubungan dengan Mingyu memang seramah ini?

Ia tak pernah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini. Dan terus mengulang-ulang dalam hatinya, ia tak boleh senang dan terlena dengan perlakuan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Secara tak sadar Wonwoo menatap Seokmin, Seungkwan, dan Hansol satu persatu. Bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka memperlakukan Wonwoo dengan baik. Padahal mereka tak saling mengenal dengan baik, dan tak ada yang akan mereka dapatkan dari Wonwoo…

" _Wah! Bukankah itu Dino?"_

" _Dia masih kelas satu tapi sudah bisa nge-rap sebagus ini! Dia harus bertemu dengan orang-orang hebat di bidang musik, membuat grup, dan segera debut! Sungguh dia sangat keren!"_

" _Setuju!"_

Wonwoo menoleh kebelakang, suara sekelompok wanita di belakangnya sedikit mengusiknya. Ia pun beralih menatap ke panggung lagi, dimana ada seorang anak laki-laki yang menunjukkan keahlian rapnya. Suaranya sangat enak didengar, wajahnya tampan, dan sesekali ia menari dengan gerakan yang hebat. Membuat pemuda bermarga Jeon itu berpikir.

Kenapa tidak anak bernama Dino ini saja yang masuk ke klub rap?

Dari pada Wonwoo yang tak tahu apa-apa…

Ini seolah makin memperjelas. Mingyu dan klub rap mungkin punya alasan terselubung memasukkannya ke klub itu. pasti ada sesuatu yang mereka inginkan dari Wonwoo… dan memikirkannya membuat Wonwoo takut.

Pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu menghentikan makannya dan ia menutupi mulutnya dengan satu tangannya. Rasa mual seperti tadi pagi kembali muncul. Seokmin yang pertama kali menyadari keanehan Wonwoo, ia menepuk bahu Wonwoo pelan.

"Hyung baik-baik saja?" tanya Seokmin. Sadar dengan wajah Wonwoo yang sedikit pucat. Hansol dan Seungkwan yang sedari tadi bicara pun menoleh.

Wonwoo diam beberapa saat, kemudian langsung berdiri dari tempatnya "A… aku harus pergi." Ucapnya pelan.

"Apa hyung merasa sakit lagi? Hyung ingin kami antar?" tanya Seungkwan.

Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu menggeleng. Ia memberikan sebuah senyuman yang sangat tipis pada Seungkwan "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku baik-baik saja." ucapnya cepat dan segera beranjak.

Melihat raut bingung dan khawatir dari tiga orang itu… membuat dada Wonwoo sesak. Antara ia ingin mempercayai atau tidak, mendapatkan perlakuan baik dari seseorang membuatnya terus curiga, ia merasa seperti orang bodoh, dan ia merasa bersalah karena bersikap seperti ini.

Sungguh,

Wonwoo tak siap untuk mendapatkan rasa ini.

 _Rasa terbuka untuk memiliki teman, lagi._

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

Tok tok tok

.

"Tuan Kim, ketua kesiswaan tingkat atas sudah datang."

"Persilahkan dia masuk."

.

Jisoo tersenyum tipis dan membungkukkan badannya sopan pada seorang wanita yang berada di samping pintu. Berterima kasih karena telah membukakan pintu kayu besar di depannya. Pemuda tampan yang menjabat sebagai ketua kesiswaan itu pun masuk ke dalam ruangan megah bergaya klasik, yang langsung disambut oleh pria paruh baya yang duduk di samping jendela. Terlihat sedang membaca buku.

"Halo Jisoo, bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa pria itu, Kim Jongwoon namanya. Atau dikenal sebagai kepala akademik Pledisia.

Pemuda bermarga Hong itu langsung membungkuk dalam sebelum menjawab "Baik, Tuan Kim" ia lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah pria bertubuh kurus kecil itu "Aku harap keadaan anda membaik, Tuan." Tambahnya.

Ekspresi Jisoo terlihat simpatik, karena Tuan Kim terlihat lebih kurus dari terakhir kali saat mereka bertemu. Pria itu sakit, Jisoo tak tahu apa, tapi sepertinya mengkhawatirkan. Namun, senyuman hangat pria berumur diakhir empat puluhan itu tak berubah, _dari terakhir kali Jisoo mengingatnya_.

"Aku sudah terlalu sering mengingatkanmu, Jisoo. Jangan panggil aku 'Tuan' saat kita hanya berdua, kan? Hahaha…" Tuan Kim tertawa renyah, ia kemudian melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Jisoo untuk duduk di hadapannya "Tapi terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Jisoo hanya tersenyum tipis. Berpikir, tak ada panggilan yang lebih cocok untuk orang nomor satu di akademik selain kata Tuan. Tuan, karena semua orang menghormatinya. Termaksud Jisoo. Mana mungkin ia bisa memanggil pria ini seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu, _Guru Kim_.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang ingin anda bicarakan, Tuan?" tanya Jisoo kemudian. Masih dengan gelagat sopannya memecah keheningan singkat antara keduanya.

Tuan Kim tersenyum tipis saat Jisoo tetap memanggilnya dengan kata 'Tuan'. Namun memilih untuk sedikit mengacuhkannya, Tuan Kim pun menyentuh bahu Jisoo.

"Aku hanya ingin ditemani minum teh sore" Jawabnya "Pria tua ini mulai merasa kesepian, Jisoo-ya." Tambahnya sambil tertawa renyah, bersamaan dengan seorang wanita yang masuk ke ruangan, dan membawa sebuah nampan berisi dua cangkir teh dan beberapa kudapan.

"Aku tak bisa mengharapkan anakku yang kerjaannya berkeliaran ke sana kemari. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu sore ini dengan murid kesayanganku." Jelas Tuan Kim kemudian, seraya menyesap tehnya pelan.

Jisoo mengangguk. Wajahnya sedikit tersipu ketika disebut 'murid kesayangan'. Ini membuatnya teringat dengan masa-masa sekolah menengahnya. Saat itu, pria di depannya ini adalah guru favoritnya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Bisa di bilang, Jisoo yang sekarang adalah didikan dari Tuan Kim, kepala akademik yang sudah menjabat selama tiga tahun.

"Justru aku yang merasa terhormat…"

"Jangan begitu! Aku yang merasa bersalah karena mengambil waktu sibuk ketua kesiswaan Hong Jisoo, hahahaa"

Pemuda itu langsung menggeleng, wajahnya jadi sedikit panik "Apa yang guru bicarakan? Aku sama sekali tidak sibuk!" ucapnya, tak suka ketika Tuan Kim merendahkan dirinya sendiri. dan setelahnya tawa Tuan Kim semakin lepas. Puas. Jisoo kini memanggilnya dengan 'guru' lagi.

Tuan Kim pun mengacak rambut Jisoo "Aku tahu… bercanda." Ucapnya "Aku hanya ingin kau sedikit santai, Jisoo-ya." Tambahnya.

Jisoo menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum pula. Tuan Kim memang selalu punya cara untuk menjebaknya. Namun yang paling penting, Jisoo sedikit senang saat Tuan Kim bisa membuat suasana menjadi lebih santai. Seperti dulu.

Keadaan memang telah sedikit banyaknya berubah. _selama beberapa tahun, memang banyak hal yang terjadi._ Tuan Kim bukan lagi guru sekolah menengah yang akrab dengan murid-muridnya, begitu pula Jisoo yang sudah semakin dewasa.

"Jadi kudengar, adik sepupumu pindah ke akademik ini." Ujar Tuan Kim kemudian, Jisoo pun mengangguk.

"Ya, berterima kasih atas bantuan guru hingga dia bisa diterima di sini." Ucap Jisoo sopan.

Kini Tuan Kim yang menggeleng "Aku tak melakukan apapun, Jisoo. Aku hanya membayarkan uang keretanya. hahahaa" ujarnya "Lagipula aku yang harus berterima kasih karena mendapatkan anak dari keluarga Hong. Sepertinya gen kalian memang sangat baik. Kudengar… siapa namanya?"

"Jeon Wonwoo"

"Iya, Wonwoo berada di posisi empat saat ujian akhir. Dia pasti sangat pintar, sama sepertimu."

"Guru terlalu berlebihan…"

Tuan Kim kembali menggeleng lagi "Tidak, tidak. Kudengar dia secara konsisten mendapatkan posisi empat selama lima tahun terakhir. Dia sengaja, atau apa?"

Mendengar itu, membuat Jisoo yang awalnya ingin meraih cangkir tehnya langsung berhenti. Ia menatap Tuan Kim, yang masih dengan santainya tertawa, seperti biasa. Tuan Kim memang orang yang jenaka. Tapi mendengar perkataan Tuan Kim tadi, Jisoo berpikir kenapa Tuan Kim sampai mencari tahu informasi sekolah Wonwoo. Dan posisi yang sama selama lima tahun? Jisoo baru tahu, dan ia sedikit menangkap maksud pertanyaan Tuan Kim diakhir.

Ini membuat hati Jisoo sedikit tak tenang.

"Kau tahu Jisoo… mempertahankan peringkat pertama terdengar lebih memungkinkan dari pada posisi empat, kan? Kulihat beberapa kali dia juga anak yang tertutup. Apa ini karena ia tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian, makanya ia selalu mencoba mendapatkan posisi empat saja?"

Jisoo menelan ludahnya susah payah. Tubuhnya sontak merinding begitu menatap Tuan Kim tepat di mata. Mata pria paruh baya itu terlihat serius dan berkilat. Jisoo pernah melihatnya satu kali, dan ia membencinya. Karena 'Guru Kim' kini benar-benar berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda, 'Tuan Kim'

Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya " _Tuan_ tentu tahu banyak tentang adik sepupuku…" ucapnya masih dengan nada sopan.

"Dia sepertinya jenius, Jisoo-ya. Aku tertarik padanya."

 _Tidak. Jangan._

Jisoo melengkungkan bibirnya. Ia merasa dijebak, dan ini buruk. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosinya.

"Tuan sungguh terlalu berlebihan. Wonwoo hanya anak biasa, seperti pada umumnya. menurutku ia tak begitu tertarik soal urusan akademik atau _semacamnya._ " Jelas Jisoo.

"Mungkin dia tak tertarik, tapi ia punya potensi. IQ-nya 148, itu cukup untuk membuatnya bisa menjadi…"

"Tidak Tuan Kim. Sudah kubilang dia tak akan tertarik." Potong Jisoo cepat.

Tuan Kim mendelik, tertarik dengan ekspresi kompleks yang dikeluarkan Jisoo. Pria itu tersenyum lagi "Mungkin itu menurutmu. Kita bisa bertanya pada anaknya langsung." Jawab Tuan Kim, kemudian senang karena ia merasa menang.

Jisoo tak langsung membalas. Ia menatap ngeri pria yang duduk dengan tenang di depannya. Masih dengan tangan yang terkepal, Jisoo bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Tuan Kim yang terhormat. Maaf mungkin aku lancang, tapi aku tak akan membantumu dalam hal ini. Aku tak ingin kau memanfaatkan orang-orang… _terutama orang yang kusayangi._ " Ucap Jisoo tegas. Ia kemudian membungkukk dalam lalu kembali bicara "Kumohon pertimbangkan permintaanku, Tuan. Tolong jangan libatkan Wonwoo dalam hal apapun." Lanjutnya kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya.

Ketua kesiswaan itu langsung saja berbalik pergi, tanpa menatap Tuan Kim lagi. Ia sudah terlalu marah, dan tak ingin emosinya meluap di depan orang nomor satu di akademik itu. setidaknya Jisoo masih punya akal untuk segera pergi.

.

Begitu keluar dari gedung selatan, tempat menyesakkan yang disebut kantor kepala sekolah itu. Jisoo mengusap peluhnya. Tak tahu sejak kapan ia berkeringat dingin sebanyak ini. Mungkin sejak Tuan Kim menyebut nama adiknya? Ya, saat itu rasanya jantung Jisoo akan berhenti.

"Heiii~"

Tiba-tiba seseorang merangkul bahunya, membuat Jisoo sontak menoleh ke samping kanannya. Seungcheol.

"Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Tuan Kim?" tanya orang yang sudah berdiri di sebelah kanannya kemudian. Jeonghan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Jisoo justru balik bertanya. Bingung kenapa dua sahabatnya justru berada di sini, seharusnya mereka berada di kelas kesenian jam segini.

"Menungguimu, tentu saja!" sahut Seungcheol keras "Kami sudah siap siaga, jika dalam dua jam kau belum keluar, kami akan menyerang kantor dan menyelamatkanmu!" ujar pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Jisoo menaikkan alisnya, dan melihat Jeonghan yang mengangguk, ia makin tak mengerti. Tak mengerti jalan pikiran teman-temannya. Walaupun amarahnya tadi kini sudah menguap entah kemana. Hatinya hangat karena perhatian kedua teman dekatnya ini.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, Jisoo!" ucap Jeonghan tak sabaran "Kau tak _diapa-apakan_ Tuan Kim, kan?" tanyanya dan Jisoo langsung menggeleng.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Jawab Jisoo pendek, yang membuat dua temannya menghela napas bersamaan. Keduanya terlihat sangat lega dan Jisoo tersenyum "Ayo, kita harus bergegas pergi, sebelum guru kesenian mengetahui kalau kalian berdua bolos." Ucap Jisoo, seraya menarik tangan Jeonghan dan merangkul bahu Seungcheol. Membawa mereka pergi dari tempat mengerikan ini.

Jisoo menatap langit sore yang terlihat indah, ia tersenyum miris,

.

" _Tuhan, berikan ia kekuatan. Untuk melindungi orang-orang yang ia sayangi…_ "

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

" _Pergi! Pergi! Kami tak mau berteman denganmu!"_

 _Mereka memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam_

 _._

" _Ayahmu adalah pembunuh, cita-citamu saat dewasa pasti juga ingin menjadi pembunuh, kan? Mengerikan!"_

 _Mereka melemparinya dengan makanan sisa, air bekas pel, dan telur busuk._

 _._

" _Kenapa kau selalu pulang dengan baju kotor?! Anak nakal! Kenapa kau sama sampahnya dengan ayahmu?!"_

 _Ia mencoba untuk menjelaskan. Tubuhnya sakit. Ia dipukuli teman-temannya saat pulang sekolah…_

" _Ibu…"_

" _Jangan panggil aku ibu sekarang! Cepat masuk ke kamarmu! Kau membuatku muak!"_

 _._

 _._

 _Saat itu gelap, ia terbangun di tengah malam karena haus. Lalu bertemu ibunya di meja makan, dengan botol-botol minuman berbau menyengat. Wanita itu menatap Wonwoo tepat di mata._

" _Wonwoo-ya… aku membencimu. Kau terlalu mirip dengan ayahmu yang brengsek itu. kau terlalu mirip dengannya… aku sungguh tak ingin melihatmu…"_

 _._

 _._

" _Dasar anak pembunuh!"_

" _Pergi!"_

" _Anak pembawa sial!"_

" _Aku tak mau melihatmu!"_

" _Masih ingin membela ayahmu?! Dia yang membuat hidup kita seperti neraka!"_

 _._

 _._

Cklek

.

Wonwoo terjengit kaget saat mendengar suara jendela yang terbuka. Saat itu pula lah ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Seolah nyawanya yang sejak tadi berkelana ke masa lalu, ditarik paksa kembali ke tubuhnya. Wonwoo meringkuk, tubuhnya seperti kesakitan dan napasnya tersengal. Belum lagi ia kaget setengah mati karena apa yang ia lihat pertama kali saat membuka mata.

"Kau… mengagetkanku."

 _Kim Mingyu._

Siapa di sini yang membuat kaget? Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba membuka matanya, atau Mingyu yang berdiri di bingkai jendelanya dan baru saja berhasil membuka kacanya?

Udara dingin yang masuk dari jendela yang terbuka seperti membekukan tubuh Wonwoo pula. Ia menatap Mingyu yang kini berjongkok diatas bingkai jendela yang tepat berada di samping ranjang Wonwoo. Mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa saat.

"Baik-baik saja?" tanya Mingyu kemudian, merasa canggung dengan situasi yang terjadi. Dan Wonwoo terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab kata 'ya' pelan.

Untuk beberapa saat, ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Mingyu. sekarang sedang malam, kamarnya hanya diberi penerangan meja tidur di sebelah ranjang Jihoon, dan ia hanya bisa melihat sosok Mingyu dari cahaya bulan yang temaram. Mingyu terlihat begitu… indah.

Lamunan singkat Wonwoo terhenti saat ia mendengar Mingyu menghela napas. Remaja bertubuh tinggi itu menjulurkan tangannya kearah Wonwoo. Menunjuk pada wajah Wonwoo yang pucat, bekas air mata, dan peluh.

"Bohong. _"_ Ucapnya pendek.

Tapi Wonwoo tak begitu peduli. Seiring berjalannya waktu, kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit terkumpul. Ia kemudian melirik kearah Jihoon dan Junhui di ranjang mereka masing-masing. Untungnya masih tertidur.

Ia lalu menatap Mingyu "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya langsung dengan suara pelan dan serak.

"Menemanimu…"

"…"

"Kau tidur dengan gelisah…" ucap Mingyu, seraya dengan gerakan pelan dan tanpa suara beranjak dari bingkai jendela dan merangkak ke ranjang Wonwoo. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Wonwoo tanpa sempat dihalangi pemiliknya. Mingyu berbaring menyamping menghadap Wonwoo, lalu menatapnya tepat di mata. Ranjang untuk satu orang itu terasa sempit ketika keduanya berada di sana hingga mereka bisa mendengar suara napas masing-masing.

"Ayahku bilang jika mimpi buruk, kau harus mencari seseorang untuk menemanimu…" gumam Mingyu kemudian, melanjutkan perkataannya.

"… dengan begitu mimpi buruk tak akan berani menghampirimu…" lanjutnya.

Mingyu kemudian berpikir. Wonwoo masih tak mengatakan apapun. Remaja yang lebih tua itu hanya terus menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan yang sendu dan lelah. _Dia sakit,_ pikir Mingyu, ketika merasakan napas Wonwoo yang hangat. Apa karena Wonwoo sakit, ia bahkan tak bisa menolak sikap seenaknya Mingyu. padahal hanya dengan satu kata penolakan, Mingyu bersedia untuk pergi dari sini.

Ia tak sedang ingin mengganggu Wonwoo. Ia tahu karena sore tadi Hansol memberitahunya bahwa Wonwoo sedang tak sehat. Itulah alasan kenapa semalam ini Mingyu bukan berada di asramanya, melainkan di pohon yang pas berada di samping jendela dekat ranjang Wonwoo.

"… Baiklah…" ucap Wonwoo pada akhirnya. Suaranya terdengar makin lemah dan dahinya mengernyit.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mingyu lagi. Kaget karena mendengar perkataan Wonwoo dan karena ekspresi kesakitan Wonwoo "Sepertinya kau membutuhkan obat." Ujarnya kemudian.

Namun Wonwoo menggeleng. Pelan, ia meraih satu tangan Mingyu, kemudian menggenggamnya dengan tangannya yang kurus dan kecil "Aku hanya butuh ini… pinjamkan untukku sebentar…" ucapnya sambil menutup matanya.

Walaupun Wonwoo sudah tidur sejak tadi siang hingga malam, ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan ia lelah. _Semua karena mimpi-mimpi buruk itu._ dan ia bahkan masih menerka-nerka apa Mingyu yang kini berada di sampingnya adalah mimpi atau bukan.

Tapi benar, yang Wonwoo butuhkan hanya ini. Wonwoo ingat hangatnya tangan Mingyu sama dengan kehangatan tangan ayahnya. Kehangatan yang selalu bisa membuat Wonwoo merasa tenang dan terlindungi. Yang anehnya berada di tangan Mingyu yang lebih besar darinya.

Wonwoo rasa, dengan ini ia bisa tidur dengan baik…

.

"Jeon Wonwoo idiot…"

Gumam Mingyu kemudian. Setelah beberapa saat ia bisa mendengar suara napas Wonwoo yang teratur dan remaja itu sepertinya tertidur. Meninggalkan Mingyu dengan mata yang segar, wajah memerah, dan jantung yang berdetak seperti orang gila.

Ia merasa sedikit sakit hati karena ia ditinggal tidur oleh Wonwoo dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Tapi sungguh,

Itu bukan yang benar-benar Mingyu rasakan.

Melihat wajah tenang Wonwoo saat tertidur secara tak langsung membuat dirinya sendiri ikut tenang. Ini karena beberapa menit Mingyu berada di depan jendela Wonwoo dan melihat wajah tersiksa remaja ini. Ia terus berpikir apa ia perlu masuk atau tidak saat itu, dan lihat. Ia berakhir di sini.

Memandangi wajah Wonwoo, sambil sesekali menyentuh rambut hitam kelam Wonwoo yang lembut.

Rasanya, Mingyu telah jatuh terlalu dalam.

 _Bukan hanya tangan, jika Wonwoo membutuhkan seluruh tubuhnya—pun. Mingyu bisa saja langsung memberikannya. Jika itu bisa membuat Wonwoo terlepas dari jerat siksaannya._

 _._

 _._

Bersambung

* * *

Hi this is Bisory

Pertama-tama saya ingin meminta maaf karena chapter ini update lebih lama dari yang direncanakan. Dikarenakan saya punya banyak urusan dunia nyata(?) yang perlu diselesaikan.

Dan… yeah, saya agak speechless, bingung harus bicara apa tapi semoga readersnim tidak bosan dengan karakter Wonwoo yang lemah seperti itu. karena dia memang seperti itu wkwkwk. Kadang ada orang yang jika pikirannya tidak beres, begitu pula dengan tubuhnya. dan untuk kasus Wonwoo, dia terlalu sensitif akan itu, jadi mohon di maklumi(?) wkwkwk

Kemudian, ya, di chapter ini 'ketidakberesan Pledisia' akan dimulai, sengaja saya taruh dipertengahan karena di bagian awal saya ingin fokus pada hubungan Meanie(?). jadii… silahkan nantikan chapter selanjutnya~

Tak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih pada readernim yang telah membaca, foll and fav, dan juga sudah menyempatkan mereview. Review kalian sangat saya nantikan walaupun hanya berbentuk teriakan gemas, wkwkwk. Dan pula kritik dan saran sangat saya terima dari readersnim.

Last not least, let me know what do you think guys~!


	9. Chapter 9

Youth Butterfly

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **9**_

 _ **Flower Laughs**_

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

 _Obatnya tinggal dua tablet._

Pikir Wonwoo, begitu mengeluarkan botol obat dari tasnya. Tak menyangka persediaan obat _penahan rasa sakit_ yang ibunya bekalkan telah habis hanya dalam waktu satu bulan lebih. Tanpa sadar, Wonwoo memang mulai rajin meminum tablet berwarna putih itu akhir-akhir ini. Karena ia mulai sering merasa pusing dan mual, kata dokter biasa terjadi saat ia banyak pikiran. _Dan benar saja,_ seperti sekarang…

Pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu menimbang-nimbang, apa ia harus meminum obatnya sekarang atau tidak. Ia harus berhemat, tapi sekarang ia merasa pusing, walau tak terasa begitu menyakitkan. Salahkan pada orang-orang di kelasnya yang ribut. Sekarang memang sudah jam pulang sekolah, di luar hujan, dan kelas masih ramai karena malas keluar.

Keributan sungguh membuat Wonwoo risih. Rasanya ingin berteriak, mendiamkan orang-orang di ruangan itu agar ia mendapat sedikit ketenangan.

"Obatmu sudah mau habis? Kau masih punya resep doktermu, kan? Berikan padaku, nanti kubelikan di apotek kota."

Wonwoo sontak mendongak, ia menatap Jihoon, yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di samping bangkunya, bersama Soonyoung juga di sampingnya. Reflek Wonwoo memasukkan botol obatnya kembali ke dalam tas, lalu menatap teman sekamarnya itu canggung.

"Ah… tidak perlu. Aku akan beli sendiri." jawab Wonwoo seadanya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah selain Jihoon dan Soonyoung.

Situasi terasa sangat canggung. Wonwoo tak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi mereka. Marah? Acuh? Seperti biasa? Bagaimana caranya bertingkah seperti biasa? Wonwoo tiba-tiba lupa bagaimana caranya berkomunikasi.

Tidak seperti ia membenci dua temannya ini, tapi sejak Soonyoung memukulnya, sejak perkataan Junhui, mereka semua terlihat berbeda di mata Wonwoo, dan tak akan bisa kembali seperti dulu. Sama sekali.

Sedangkan Jihoon, merasa didiamkan, pemuda pendek itu menaikkan satu alisnya "Masih marah?" tanyanya pendek.

Wonwoo menggeleng cepat.

"Kalau begitu, aku serius." Ucap Jihoon "Kau terlihat—sangat-tak sehat akhir-akhir ini. Istirahatlah dengan benar."

"Aku bisa membelinya sendiri."

"Itu maksudku. Kau tak akan bisa pergi ke kota dengan keadaan sakit."

Jihoon masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. Seperti khasnya. Ia terlihat sama sekali tak terganggu dengan Wonwoo yang mulai menatapnya dengan pandangan terganggu.

"Kenapa kita harus mempermasalahkan obat? Aku bisa mengurus obatku sendiri, jadi berhenti melakukan yang tak perlu, Lee Jihoon." Ucap Wonwoo jengah.

Dengan cepat ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, meraih tasnya, dan pergi dari kelas. sebelumnya ia melirik ke arah Soonyoung, yang mungkin saja akan memukulnya lagi karena bicara kasar pada Jihoon. Tapi tidak, pemuda bermata sipit yang sedari tadi diam itu masih diam, dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk Wonwoo jelaskan.

Begitu keluar dari kelasnya, Wonwoo memelankan langkahnya. Berpikir bagaimana bisa dengan lancar ia bicara sesinis itu pada Jihoon. Wonwoo sama sekali tak bermaksud menyakiti siapapun, tapi secara tak sadar ia mengutarkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Ia tak ingin merepotkan siapapun.

Ia bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri.

Ia hanya ingin menjauh dari mereka, kalau bisa memutus hubungan.

Karena ketika ia mengingat kembali perkataan Junhui soal 'beasiswa', Wonwoo muak dan ia merasa dirinya adalah orang paling konyol sedunia.

Tidak seperti Wonwoo adalah balita berumur lima tahun yang perlu diurus dan diawasi.

 _Sial._

.

Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menyandarkan tubuh bagian depannya ke jendela yang berada di koridor. Dengan gerakan agak tergesa, ia mencari botol obatnya di dalam tas dan mencoba membuka tutup botol yang terasa lebih keras dari biasanya. entah kebetulan, atau karena kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri sekali.

.

BRUG

.

 _Sial untuk kedua kalinya._

 _.._

Wonwoo merutuk, hampir memaki ketika punggungnya tiba-tiba tertabrak seseorang dari belakang. Botol obat di tangannya pun tak sengaja lepas dari genggamannya dan terjatuh. Ke bawah. Dari lantai empat.

"Wah, maaf ya kelas satu!"

Minta maaf satu dari gerombolan yang sedari tadi terlihat bercanda di jalan. Dasi mereka bergaris tiga, _kakak kelas._ yang seperti khasnya, bertingkah seenaknya karena senioritas. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan tak meminta maaf dengan benar, padahal mereka baru saja membuat cadangan obat Wonwoo terjun dari lantai empat, saat penggunanya hampir sekarat.

Pemuda Jeon itu mengusap rambutnya frustasi. Sekarang bahkan ia memikirkan sikap orang lain—yang sebelumnya tak pernah mau ia pikirkan. Sakit kepalanya sungguh membuatnya gila.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau baik-baik saja?" ucap seseorang dari belakangnya.

Si pemilik nama merasakan bahunya di tarik hingga kini berhadapan dengan pemuda lain di belakangnya.

.

 _Good timing,_

 _Itu Jisoo._

 _Takdir sungguh mempermainkan Wonwo sekarang._

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

"… Dehidrasi, pola makan tidak teratur, habis demam tinggi, stress, dan… sederhana, kondisinya persis seperti anjing yang sudah satu bulan dibuang pemiliknya. Lalu…"

.

Wonwoo mengangkat tangan kanannya, melihat sebuah infus yang tertancap di tangannya yang kurus. Diiringi suara rintik hujan, samar-samar ia mendengar percakapan Jisoo dan Jeonghan di pojok ruangan, yang ia sama sekali tak tertarik untuk tahu. Mendengarnya hanya membuat Wonwoo makin dongkol.

Sesekali ia melirik ke arah dua pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. Jeonghan—yang berambut panjang, membolak-balik buku di tangannya sambil bicara, sedangkan Jisoo mendengarkan, dengan wajah jelas khawatir. Membuat Wonwoo teringat saat tadi, ia bertemu Jisoo di koridor dan langsung di seret menuju klinik kesehatan tingkat menengah atas. Jeonghan ada di sana, ternyata salah satu pengurus klinik.

Pemuda itulah yang merawat Wonwoo. Memasanginya infus, memberinya minum dan obat, serta yang terus mengomel soal dirinya. Jeonghan jelas bukan tipe ramah, lihat saja caranya bicara.

Wonwoo menghela napas berat. Semakin lama ia berpikir, semakin ia sadar bahwa ada yang salah pada dirinya.

 _Wonwoo terlalu banyak berkomentar dan berprasangka buruk. Seperti orang jahat._

Oh, pantas saja ia menjadi stress. Otak yang tak pernah ia gunakan untuk berpikir banyak hal akhir-akhir ini diisi penuh, dan seolah menjadi kebiasaan.

"Wonwoo-ya…" panggilan Jisoo memecah lamunan Wonwoo, yang sontak langsung membuat Wonwoo menurunkan tangannya, lalu menatap Jisoo yang kini duduk di bangku sebelah ranjangnya.

Apa yang harus Wonwoo lakukan pada pemuda ini

Berterima kasih atau menyalahkan?

Secara tak langsung memang Jisoo yang membuat semua skenario 'pertemanan' ini. Di sisi lain, Wonwoo tak lebih adalah pecundang karena menyia-nyiakan kebaikan bak malaikat pemuda Hong.

Sang ketua kesiswaan itu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dengan sentuhan yang lembut "Bagaimana perasaanmu…?" tanyanya.

 _Seperti sampah._

"… lebih baik."

"Senang mendengarnya." Jisoo tersenyum lega "Miris rasanya… kita selalu bertemu di situasi ini. Harusnya aku lebih sering menemanimu, maaf." Ujarnya kemudian. Pemuda itu masih menampakkan senyumnya, yang terlihat-sangat-tidak-indah.

Setiap perkataan Jisoo serasa cambuk bagi Wonwoo. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, rasa pusingnya kembali.

"… Aku baik-baik saja hyung…" ucap Wonwoo "Mungkin hyung tidak tahu, tapi sejak dulu sekali, aku memang penyakitan. Pusing, demam, mimisan, pingsan, sudah sering kurasakan… jadi tidak apa-apa." Tuturnya.

Wonwoo terlihat berpikir keras memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan selanjutnya. Ada banyak hal yang harus ia katakan, dan ia tak ingin yang keluar adalah kata-kata kasar dan sinis. Sudah cukup ia menyakiti banyak orang, tidak ditambah dengan Jisoo.

"… Lalu berada di sini juga tak akan merubah banyak. Hyung tahu kan, ibu tak begitu memperdulikanku? Aku bisa melakukan banyak hal sendiri, mengurus hidupku sendiri, dan hidup dengan caraku sendiri… _sampai detik ini, kurasa aku belum membutuhkan bantuan siapapun._ " Jelasnya kemudian. Wonwoo menatap Jisoo tepat dimata. Seolah menegaskan bahwa Jisoo harus mempertimbangkan perkataannya.

Ini tentang Jihoon dan Junhui, juga tentang beasiswa.

Jika Jisoo memang ingin beramal, jangan libatkan Wonwoo. Itu saja.

Beberapa saat waktu berlalu, Jisoo belum mengatakan apapun setelah Wonwoo selesai dengan perkataannya. Keduanya dilanda keheningan yang canggung. Jisoo jelas terlihat kaget. Ia tak bodoh untuk mengerti beberapa pesan tersirat dari perkataan Wonwoo barusan. Ia juga butuh waktu untuk bertindak.

Otaknya yang jenius mendadak sulit untuk digunakan. Karena Wonwoo.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Jisoo berdehem. Ia kembali tersenyum, lalu membelai pipi Wonwoo dengan satu tangannya. Lagi-lagi dengan sentuhan yang lembut dan menenangkan.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras, Wonwoo-ya..." _aku hanya ingin sedikit meringankan bebanmu dan melindungimu,_ Ucapnya pelan.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja." ucap Wonwoo cepat.

"… Begitu?"

"Aku jarang berpikir. Jadi tak ada yang benar-benar berat menurutku."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Jisoo terkekeh pelan. Adik sepupunya itu, walaupun sering memasang ekspresi datar, pendiam, dan penyendiri, ia selalu terlihat imut dengan cara yang unik. Jisoo sedikitnya merindukan Wonwoo yang dulu, yang _sempat_ bersikap manja padanya.

Jisoo pun kemudian bangkit dari kursinya. Ia menyangga satu tangannya di samping kepala Wonwoo, dan satu tangannya mengelus rambut Wonwoo. Ia menatap adik sepupunya itu lekat,

"Aku mengerti maksudmu. Tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku, Wonwoo-ya." Ucapnya.

"Hyung benar-benar mengerti maksudku?"

Tanya Wonwoo tak yakin. Jisoo tak menjawab, justru melanjutkan kalimatnya "Jika kau punya masalah, kuharap kau bisa memberitahuku. Aku akan selalu ada untuk membantumu. _Seperti dulu._ " Ucapnya seraya menegakkan tubuhnya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Wonwoo lagi, Jisoo kembali bicara setelah melirik ke arah sampingnya. Di pojok ruangan Jeonghan duduk dengan buku di pangkuannya.

"Jika kau sakit, langsung ke klinik. Jeonghan dan teman-temannya akan membantu." Ucap Jisoo "Karena itu memang tugas mereka. Merawat orang sakit." Tambahnya.

Wonwoo pun tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Jisoo tepat di mata, seolah mencari sesuatu dibalik mata bersirat tenang itu. pemuda bermarga Jeon itu merasakan Jisoo mengelus kepalanya lagi, mengatakan bahwa ia harus pergi kemudian mengecup dahi Wonwoo sayang. Seperti Wonwoo yang sekarang adalah Wonwoo yang masih berumur lima tahun.

Dulu, Jisoo sering memeluknya, menciumnya, menggenggam tangannya, dan mengekspresikan dirinya untuk selalu melindungi Wonwoo kecil. Jisoo adalah anak tunggal, jadi ia sangat menyayangi Wonwoo (Karena Wonwoo adalah sepupu satu-satunya sebelum Jungkook lahir). Begitu pula sebaliknya. Wonwoo menyukai Jisoo, dan ia selalu merasakan keamanan di setiap sentuhan Jisoo. Tapi…

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya.

Rasanya kosong.

Ia bertemu pandang dengan Jeonghan yang berada di sudut ruangan. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang dingin dan acuh sesaat setelah Jisoo mencium keningnya.

.

Pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu merinding.

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

Saat sore menjelang, hujan semakin lama semakin mereda. Menciptakan sebuah suasana sendu yang khas di seluruh penjuru akademi. Tidak banyak orang-orang berkeliaran di jalan. Memilih tetap di dalam gedung.

Malas, mengantuk, lapar, dan perasaan sejenis itu muncul di kala hari penghujan.,

Tak terkecuali Mingyu.

.

"Kapan kau mau pergi?"

"Kemana?"

"Mana ku tahu, biasanya kalau saat seperti ini kau pergi kemana?"

Mingyu menoleh kebelakang, menatap pemuda lain yang sedang duduk di kursinya dengan tatapan datar. _Orang ini, bicaranya tak pernah jelas,_ ucapnya dalam hati. Namun memilih untuk tak peduli, ia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bingkai jendela. Menatap sisa tetesan air hujan yang jatuh.

"Bilang saja hyung tak suka aku berada di sini." Gerutu Mingyu kemudian.

"Bukannya tidak suka, tapi tarikan napasmu saja membuatkku tak bisa konsentrasi." Ucap lagi pemuda yang duduk di kursi. Selama dua jam ini, ia terus berkutat pada kertas-kertas di mejanya. Berisi berkas-berkas yang Mingyu tak yakin apa.

Itu Seungcheol, dan ia berada di ruangan wakil ketua kesiswaan. Terjebak di sini sejak dua jam yang lalu karena kehujanan, bersama Seungcheol yang mencoba serius mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai wakil ketua kesiswaan.

Mingyu kembali memutar tubuhnya. Kini ia menatap Seungcheol, beserta pemandangan yang canggung untuknya. Pemandangan Seungcheol yang serius, tidak banyak bicara, dan suara kertas-kertas yang dibalik sama sekali—bukan-Choi-Seungcheol. Mingyu tak pernah terbiasa.

Pemuda tinggi nan tampan itu pun beranjak dari kursinya, kemudian mengambil apel yang berada di dekat meja kerja Seungcheol dan melahapnya. _Dia memang tak bisa diam._ Lalu duduk di pingir meja Seungcheol.

"Hyung tega? Aku bisa saja terpeleset di dahan pohon yang basah." Rajuknya. Bukan karena kebiasaan, tapi hanya bosan hingga saking bosannya ia mencoba bicara dengan nada-nada aneh.

Seungcheol mendongak, ia mengernyit "Kau tak akan bisa mati hanya dengan jatuh dari pohon." Ucapnya, membuat Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku juga manusia hyung. Jatuh dari lantai lima gedung ini aku bisa mati, tersedak biji apel pun aku bisa mati! Kau pikir aku manusia super?" omelnya.

"Oh tentu saja…"

Seungcheol hanya menanggapi seadanya, membuat Mingyu menghela napas. Sadar betul pemuda yang lebih tua sedang tak bisa diganggu sekarang dan Mingyu harus bisa menghadapi rasa bosannya sendiri. ia memainkan kakinya sendiri.

"Kalau bosan, pergilah jalan kaki. Ada payung di dekat lemari itu." ucap Seungcheol lagi. Merasa bersalah karena mengacuhkan pemuda yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri, juga karena tak bisa berkonsentrasi.

Seungcheol sendiri sebenarnya sudah frustasi dengan tugas-tugasnya. Ia seperti Mingyu, tak suka berkutat di satu tempat. Tapi tugas tetaplah tugas. Lagi pula ia tak ingin menambah beban sahabatnya sendiri, Hong Jisoo.

"Tidak mau." Jawab Mingyu untuk tawaran Seungcheol barusan. Yang mau tak mau membuat Seungcheol kembali menatap Mingyu. ia terdiam sebentar, berpikir.

"Kau… jangan bilang punya fobia berjalan di jalanan?"

"Konyol. Tentu saja tidak!"

"Coba ingat-ingat kapan kau berjalan di jalanan? Masuk ke kelas saja kadang kau lewat jendela." Ucap Seungcheol, kini wajahnya terlihat simpatik. Serius khawatir pada Mingyu.

Tapi yang lebih muda kembali menggeleng. _Tidak, tidak sampai fobia. Berjalan di jalanan hanya membuatnya merasa lebih awas dari pada berjalan diantara dahan-dahan pohon._ Well, bisa di bilang jalur pepohonan adalah kekuasaannya. Ia merasa lebih aman berada di atas pohon dari pada di bawah. Di jalanan, dimana ada banyak orang.

"Kau masih mengkhawatirkan _orang itu_ akan datang lagi, Mingyu?" tanya Seungcheol hati-hati.

Mingyu tak langsung menjawab, tatapannya menerawang, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Seungcheol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Mingyu.

" _Dia_ sudah tak muncul selama satu bulan ini, bukan?" tanyanya "Aku tahu kau selalu cemas, tapi cobalah untuk tenang. Kau tak boleh mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu hanya untuk _orang-orang seperti mereka._ Tenanglah dan hidup bahagia~"ujar Seungcheol panjang lebar.

"… Hyung mabuk ya?"

Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya. Tak terbiasa dengan kata-kata mutiara yang keluar dari mulut Seungcheol. Tapi yang lebih tua pun tertawa renyah sambil memukul-mukul bahu Mingyu.

"Mungkin! Terlalu banyak memeriksa berkas-berkas itu membuatku mabuk, Mingyu-yaaa" keluhnya seraya menjauh dari Mingyu "Aku akan tidur sebentar." Tambahnya kemudian.

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu menatap Seungcheol yang berjalan lunglai kearah sofa di pinggir ruangan. Baru saja Seungcheol ingin membaringkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba suara dering ponsel berbunyi dan Seungcheol meraih saku celananya.

"Dari Jeonghan… Cheol, sedang apa? Temani aku di klinik jika tak sibuk." Baca Seungcheol, pemuda itu tertawa "Lihat anak ini, dia tahu timing yang tepat kapan aku tak sibuk!" gerutunya, namun wajahnya terlihat lebih ceria saat membalas pesan dari sahabat berambut panjangnya itu.

Mingyu hanya mempehatikan. Berpikir, hyung dekatnya itu selalu memiliki ekspresi yang khas saat membicarakan Jeonghan. Wajahnya kadang lebih berbinar dari biasanya, kadang lebih lembut, dan itu jarang ditunjukkan. _Apa Seungcheol menyukai Jeonghan?_ Pikir Mingyu. tak begitu yakin. Ia pun tak begitu kenal siapa Jeonghan itu. Mingyu hanya pernah melihatnya beberapa kali dan ia tak terlihat ramah pada orang-orang asing.

"Hei Gyu." Panggil Seungcheol kemudian. Mingyu pun menoleh.

"Hm?"

"Wonwoo dirawat di klinik sekarang."

"Hah?!" pemuda itu sontak melompat dari meja tempat ia duduk. Terlihat kelewat kaget dan panik "Ada apa dengannya hyung?!"

Sedangkan Seungcheol masih terlihat santai menjawab "Dia ambruk tadi siang dan sedang beristirahat di sana." Jawab Seungcheol. Pemuda itu pun bangkit berdiri dari sofa "Kau temanilah Wonwoo, selama aku membawa Jeonghan pergi makan siang. Oh, bahkan sekarang sudah sore. Pantas aku lapar." Gerutu Seungcheol diakhir seraya mengambil mantelnya.

Mingyu pun mengangguk, seraya bergegas pula. Apapun soal Wonwoo, selalu membuat hatinya tak tenang!

"Oh ya, Mingyu" panggil Seungcheol lagi saat ia sudah ada di depan pintu "Aku jadi berpikir… jika kau masih sulit untuk berjalan di jalanan seperti orang normal, bagaimana jika nanti kau mengajak Wonwoo kencan? Kau berharap anak seperti dia bisa memanjat dan bergantung seperti monyet bersamamu?" tanyanya.

Mingyu tak menjawab untuk beberapa saat. Entah kenapa perkataan Seungcheol barusan sulit untuk ia cerna hingga,

"Yak! Apa itu penting sekarang?! Siapa yang mau mengajaknya kencan?! Aish!" keluh Mingyu. yang justru malah membuat Seungcheol tertawa keras sekali seraya keluar dari ruangannya. Puas karena bisa membuat wajah Mingyu memerah.

.

Seungcheol memang tak pernah gagal menggodanya.

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

"Aku akan pergi keluar sebentar, jika sudah baikan, kau bisa kembali ke asramamu."

Ucap Jeonghan, tanpa menatap Wonwoo, pemuda berambut sebahu itu berjalan mengambil mantelnya di gantungan dan keluar dari ruang rawat. Bahkan tanpa memberikan Wonwoo kesempatan untuk menjawab, pemuda bermarga Yoon itu telah berlenggang pergi. Entah kemana. Mungkin tak tahan berada satu ruangan dengan Wonwoo.

Pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu pun mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi posisi duduk dengan gerakan tertatih. Kemudian menghela napas panjang, lelah dengan tubuhnya yang lemah. Andaikan Wonwoo itu kuat, ia akan berlari dari akademik ini, meninggalkan kerumitan ini, dan hidup dengan caranya sendiri di luar sana. Andaikan saja…

.

Kriieek.

.

Wonwoo sontak menoleh ketika jendela yang berada di sampingnya terbuka pelan, dan ia melihat sebuah kaki keluar dari sana. Wonwoo tak begitu kaget, di detik itu ia sudah tahu siapa yang berada di sana,

Kim Mingyu.

"Hei." Panggil pemuda tinggi itu setelah ia keluar dari jendela.

Mingyu melambaikan tangannya dengan gerakan canggung, tahu kalau Wonwoo kini tengah menatapnya dari atas hingga bawah dengan ekspresi datarnya yang khas. Bukan apa-apa, tapi tubuh pemuda itu basah. Tidak kuyup, tapi basah. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru aneh lepet, dan seragam kemejanya menempel di tubuhnya karena basah.

Wonwoo menaikkan satu alisnya "Kau hujan-hujanan?" tanyanya, dan Mingyu menggeleng seraya berjalan mendekat.

"Setiap dahan pohon yang kutijak akan membuat daun-daunnya bergoyang, karena barusan hujan." Jelas Mingyu, ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping ranjang Wonwoo, lalu balas menatap Wonwoo yang menatapnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Ada apa datang ke sini?"

Tanya Wonwoo dan Mingyu di waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Mingyu terkekeh "Aku yang bertanya duluan, jadi kau dulu yang jawab." Ucapnya.

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya "Baik." Ucapnya malas "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya langsung. Heran kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia begitu sering bertemu dengan Mingyu.

"Tentu saja menjenguk temanku yang sakit." Jawab Mingyu sama malasnya, agak dongkol karena tadi Wonwoo tak menjawab pertanyaannya dengan benar. Pemuda bermarga Kim itu pun mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh dahi Wonwoo yang tertutup poni dengan telapak tangannya.

"Jelaskan dimana bagian 'baik'nya jika suhu tubuhmu setinggi ini? Kau bahkan diinfus." tanya Mingyu sambil menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan menilai.

Sedangkan Wonwoo menurunkan tangan Mingyu yang dingin. Tidak biasanya, tangan Mingyu itu hampir selalu hangat, tapi kali ini dingin. Apa karena hujan? Pikirnya, yang kemudian tak sengaja melirik tumpukan handuk di nakas sebelahnya. Wonwoo lalu meraihnya dengan satu tangan, dan melemparkannya pelan karah Mingyu.

"Keringkan tubuhmu." Ucap Wonwoo singkat.

Mingyu yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu tak dapat menyembunyikan senyuman bahagianya. Entah kenapa, ia seperti idiot yang sedang kasmaran hanya karena sikap sederhana Wonwoo.

Lalu pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu hanya menatap Mingyu yang sibuk mengusap rambutnya yang basah. Sambil kembali melamun, dan menatap Mingyu. _pemuda di depannya ini memiliki tubuh yang menawan,_ pikirnya.

Dengan baju yang mengetat karena basah, Wonwoo bisa melihat bentuk tubuh Mingyu dengan jelas, ditambah kulit tan Mingyu yang terlihat kontras dengan kemeja putihnya yang sedikit transparan. Wonwoo pikir, kapan ia bisa memiliki tubuh seperti Mingyu? Wonwoo sungguh iri…

Namun tak lama, Wonwoo menemukan sebuah goresan di pinggang sebelah kiri Mingyu. Bentuknya seperti luka jahitan, Wonwoo langsung mengenalinya karena ia juga punya satu di bahu. Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu pun langsung mendongak, menatap Mingyu lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu langsung, sadar Wonwoo menatapnya. Tapi pemuda yang lebih tua itu diam saja, dengan wajah bingung "Kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja." tambah Mingyu lagi.

Wonwoo terlihat ragu, namun ia mulai membuka mulutnya "Ada luka di pinggangmu…" ucapnya pelan, dan Mingyu mengikuti arah pandang mata Wonwoo. Pinggang kirinya. Mingyu mendesah,

"Oh ini…" ucapnya, ia menatap Wonwoo lagi, lalu tersenyum tipis "Ingat dengan pria berbaju hitam yang mengejarmu saat itu? dia yang melakukannya." Lanjut Mingyu dengan santainya. Berbalik dengan Wonwoo yang membulatkan matanya. Kaget.

" _Dia_ menusukku sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Di siang hari, dan hebatnya di saat aku berjalan ke asrama pulang sekolah. Bersama Seokmin juga. tapi kejadiannya sangat cepat dan pria itu menghilang dengan cepat." jelas Mingyu lagi. Raut wajahnya masih terlihat biasa, seolah bukan masalah besar menceritakan kenangan buruknya pada Wonwoo. _Kenangan buruk yang membuatnya merasa berada diatas pohon lebih baik dari pada di jalanan._

Wonwoo bingung harus mengatakan apa. Ia akhirnya mendapat satu jawaban dari rasa penasarannya terhadap Mingyu, tapi ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Situasi terasa ambigu, karena Mingyu terlihat baik-baik saja, senyuman tipis terpatri di bibirnya dan ia menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan hangat.

"Jangan merasa terbebani. Tak apa, karena sekarang kau temanku." Ucap Mingyu kemudian.

"…Teman?"

Mingyu mengangguk "Wajarkan sesama teman berbagi rahasia? Yang tahu hal ini hanya Seungcheol hyung, Hansol, Seokmin, dan kau." Ujarnya.

"Memang kenapa kau ingin berteman denganku?" tanya Wonwoo kemudian. Masih sensi dengan kata pertemanan.

Tapi Mingyu mengangkat bahunya "Hanya. Aku berteman dengan siapapun yang kumau." Jawabnya.

Wonwoo menggeleng, terlihat tak puas dengan jawaban Mingyu "Tapi aku tak bisa memberikan apapun yang kau mau." Ucapnya "Well, mungkin Jisoo bisa memberikan sesuatu seperti beasiswa atau apa, tapi aku tidak. Aku penyakitan, lemah, dan membosankan. Memang apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Wonwoo diakhir.

Mingyu justru menggaruk tengkuknya "Jisoo? Hong Jisoo ketua kesiswaan itu, maksudmu? Aku juga tak memerlukan apapun darinya. Kenapa butuh beasiswa jika ayahku adalah kepala akademik ini?" pemuda bermarga Kim itu tertawa renyah, dan itu membuat Wonwoo makin tak mengerti. Apalagi ketika Mingyu menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang besar dan—kembali-hangat.

"Yang kuperlukan hanya kau." Ucapnya seraya menatap Wonwoo tepat dimata "Aku tak meminta apapun, hanya jangan menjauhiku dan jaga kesehatanmu jadi aku bisa melihat wajahmu setiap saat… aku bahagia." ujarnya. _Gombal._

"Aku tak mengerti…" keluh Wonwoo, dahinya berkerut. Seolah otaknya bekerja sangat keras untuk mengartikan setiap kata yang Mingyu keluarkan tadi.

Melihat ekspresi itu, Mingyu bergumam _menggemaskan_. Ia pun menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Wonwoo. Membuat jarak keduanya semakin sempit dan keduanya bisa merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah, berhenti menganggap dirimu lemah dan penyakitan. Hiduplah dengan tenang dan bahagia." ucapnya, setengah mengutip _quotes_ Seungcheol tadi "Mengerti?" tanya Mingyu diakhir.

Wonwoo masih tidak mengerti. Tapi ia pikir Mingyu mungkin tak akan melepaskan kepalanya jika ia tak mengangguk. Dan kemudian, ia bisa melihat Mingyu tersenyum sangat lebar. Terlihat sangat puas.

"Nah begitu…"pemuda bermarga Kim itu pun menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Wonwoo, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah botol, yang sedari tadi memang sudah menyembut dari sakunya.

Botol itu besar, seukuran botol air mineral tapi terbuat dari kaca dan bentuknya cantik. Seperti botol minuman alkohol. Mingyu kemudian menunjukkannya ke Wonwoo, di dalam botol itu terdapat seekor kupu-kupu putih, ditemani ranting berukuran kecil dengan dua helai daun. Kupu-kupu itu masih hidup, sayapnya mengepak pelan saat sedang beristirahat di atas ranting.

Mata Wonwoo sontak berbinar. Ia bahkan tak sadar bibirnya terbuka, saking terpanah melihat hewan yang ia sukai 'diam-diam'ini. Dan hewan itu berada di genggamannya. Wonwoo tak tahu ia bisa melihat kupu-kupu dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Hadiah." Ucap Mingyu pendek.

Wonwoo pun langsung menoleh ke arah pemberi hadiah, kembali memasang wajah bingung "Untuk?" tanyanya.

Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya "Hmm… entahlah. Aku hanya ingin memberikannya padamu." Ujarnya asal "Kau terlihat sangat menyukai kupu-kupu… jadi… yeah, aku bertemu dengan _nya_ di jalan, jadi kuambil saja..." jelas Mingyu sedikit terbata, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk botol yang berada di tangan Wonwoo. Ia telihat linglung harus bicara apa lagi. Apalagi, saat ia melihat pemandangan yang sangat jarang terjadi…

Wonwoo tertawa!

Oke, well, pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu sebenarnya tidak juga tertawa. Ia seperti terkekeh dengan suara pelan (yang di telinga Mingyu terdengar merdu), tapi bibirnya tersenyum lebar hingga membentuk garis ke hidungnya. Mingyu tak tahu Wonwoo sedang tertawa atau tersenyum atau apa, tapi terlihat khas, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Mingyu menahan napasnya.

Terpesona, terpana, kagum, dan… ingatkan Mingyu bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat pemuda itu berekspresi ceria.

Walau ia tak yakin apa yang lucu dari perkataannya sedari tadi.

"… Kau bicara seolah menangkap kupu-kupu adalah menangkap kucing di jalan… hehe…" ujar Wonwoo akhirnya. Ia bahkan menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Seperti tak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Sedari tadi Wonwoo terus teringat adegan Spongebob menangkap ubur-ubur, dan membayangkan Mingyu sebagai Spongebob, meloncat-loncat di atas pohon entah kenapa terasa begitu menggelikan baginya.

Sedangkan Mingyu. Ia masih bingung dimana bagian terlucunya, tapi memilih tak memperdulikannya. Melihat ekspresi Wonwoo terasa lebih menarik, dan entah kenapa ia ikut tertawa beriringan dengan suara kekehan Wonwoo yang pelan.

Wonwoo emang aneh. Mingyu juga tak kalah anehnya.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa menurutmu tidak aneh jika laki-laki menyukai kupu-kupu?" tanya Wonwoo tiba-tiba, beberapa saat setelah keduanya meredakan tawa masing-masing. Sang pasien itu masih menatap kupu-kupu di pangkuannya.

Mingyu tengah melahap buah apel yang entah di dapatkannya dari mana, menggeleng "Tidak. Memang kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Maksudku, biasanya wanita yang menyukai hewan-hewan indah seperti itu."jelas pemuda bermarga Jeon.

Mendengar itu, Mingyu mendengus, ia meletakkan apelnya di nakas kemudian berkacak pinggang "Bahkan hal seperti itu pun kau pikirkan, Jeon Wonwoo?" tanyanya, terlihat tak habis pikir.

"Hanya…" gumam Wonwoo pelan. Tak terlihat begitu peduli. Ia melirik Mingyu sekilas, yang terlihat sedikit kesal kemudian melihat kupu-kupunya lagi "Aku juga tak berharap apapun… aku tahu aku memang punya selera aneh sejak kecil. Ibuku bilang aku sama sekali tak punya sisi manly seorang pria." Tambahnya. Tak sadar kenapa ia tiba-tiba bicara tentang ibunya. Tapi seterusnya Wonwoo hanya diam.

"Hei." Panggil Mingyu kemudian, dan Wonwoo menoleh menatapnya "Jika kau menganggap aneh dirimu yang menyukai kupu-kupu, lalu aku harus menganggap apa diriku yang suka berkeliaran di atas pohon seperti monyet. Aku juga tak bisa dibilang pria kalau begitu." Ujar Mingyu panjang lebar.

"… haha… ha… benar juga." Wonwoo terkekeh, sebentar, lalu memasang ekspresi datarnya lagi sambil mengangguk.

Cukup untuk membuat Mingyu terbahak dengan wajah tersipu. Karena respon menyebalkan Wonwoo, dan karena sadar bahwa senyuman Wonwoo terlihat sangat manis.

 _Mingyu tiba-tiba jadi punya tekad memperbanyak frekuensi munculnya ekspresi itu._

.

Sekali lagi,

Wonwoo itu memang aneh, tapi Mingyu sepertinya tak kalah anehnya.

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

Hari telah malam ketika Wonwoo kembali ke asramanya. Jam sepuluh malam, selama itu Wonwoo ditemani oleh Mingyu, dan ketika Jeonghan kembali ke klinik, saat itulah ia sadar harus kembali. Lagi pula ia tak ingin membuat Mingyu menemaninya hingga terlalu malam.

Wonwoo kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sangat pelan. Tak ingin mengusik dua teman sekamarnya yang mungkin saja sudah tidur—Wonwoo berharap begitu, karena ia rasa belum siap untuk bertemu lagi dengan mereka dengan perasaan seperti ini.

Begitu pintu terbuka, lampu kamar masih terang, dan yang pertama Wonwoo lihat adalah Jihoon yang sedang membawa bajunya. Lalu ketika pemuda bermarga Jeon itu benar-benar masuk, ia melihat Jihoon dan Junhui tengah membereskan bajunya. Tas besar berada di ranjang keduanya dan mereka kesana kemari memasukkan barang-barang. Namun ketika melihat Wonwoo, keduanya berhenti, saling berpandangan.

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya "… Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan…?" tanyanya pelan.

Yang bisa dipikirkan Wonwoo saat itu hanya, Jihoon dan Junhui keluar dari kamar ini karena diusir Jisoo.

Apa karena perkataan Wonwoo tadi siang Jisoo mencabut beasiswa mereka berdua? Apa Jihoon dan Junhui akan keluar dari Pledisia?!

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

Hai ini Bisory

Akhirnya kita sampai di bagian favorit saya, hehe. Sudah sejak lama saya ingin readersnim semua membaca bagian meanie di chapter ini, karena Wonwoo dan Mingyu sudah sampai di tahap dimana mereka bisa mengobrol dengan santai dan saya akhirnya lepas dari siksaan (sebagai hardcore meanie shipper saya suka saat meanie langgeng T.T?),, dan satu rahasia besar sudah terbuka~ semoga pertanyaan readersnim yang sudah lama—sejak awal itu terjawab dengan baik. Mingyu itu manusia, guys, hehe

Oke, dan cerita masih akan tetap berlanjut. Terima kasih untuk readersnim sekalian yang sudah menyempatkan membaca cerita ini sampai di chapter sembilan! Respect! Soalnya saya tahu tidak mudah mengikuti cerita dengan alur lambat seperti ini, saya juga sebenarnya ingin sedikit cepat, tapi rasanya tak ingin melewatkan detail-detail tentang pledisia dan kehidupan mereka, hehe, peace! (^^)v

Thank you juga untuk yang sudah mem-follow dan favorit cerita ini, terima kasih pula untuk review kalian yang bikin gemas dan membuat saya terus semangat! Thanks to my honourable silent riders too, let's meet in review box sometimes~!

Last not least, let me know what do u think guys!


	10. Chapter 10

Youth Butterfly

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **10**_

 _ **Man In Black: Back**_

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

"… Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan…?"

Tanya Wonwoo langsung, melihat Jihoon dan Junhui yang sedang memasukkan barang-barangnya ke tas besar berwarna hitam. Dua teman sekamarnya itu tak langsung menjawab, hanya menatap Wonwoo untuk beberapa saat.

Tak sabaran, Wonwoo makin mengerutkan dahinya. Ada rasa marah dan takut di dalam hatinya.

 _Wonwoo memang kecewa pada dua teman sekamarnya ini,_

 _Tapi ia tak ingin mereka pergi._

Sebut Wonwoo kekanakan, karena memang ia.

Dengan langkah terburu, Wonwoo mendekati Jihoon, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang dalam dan satu tangannya menyentuh tangan Jihoon. Menghentikan gerakan tangan Jihoon yang memasukkan bajunya ke dalam tas. Pemuda yang lebih pendek pun menatap Wonwoo,

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Jihoon, dengan nada datar khasnya.

"Buruk." Jawab Wonwoo langsung "Apa Jisoo hyung menyuruh kalian pergi?" tanya pemuda Jeon itu kemudian.

Jihoon menaikkan satu alisnya, ia menatap Junhui sekilas, lalu menatap Wonwoo kembali "Aku bertanya keadaanmu. Katanya kau dibawah ke klinik tadi." Ujar Jihoon "Kalau masih merasa tak sehat menginap saja di sana. Biasanya ada perawat yang berjaga." Jelasnya kemudian.

Mendengar itu, Wonwoo menggeleng. _Bukan itu maksudnya._ Geram, Wonwoo kini memegang kedua tangan Jihoon.

"Bukan itu maksudku." Ujar Wonwoo "Kenapa kalian membereskan barang-barang kalian? Apa kalian diusir dari sini? Apa karna aku? Kalau iya, kumohon… jangan pergi. Aku akan membujuk Jisoo hyung agar kalian tetap di sini… dan beasiswanya juga…" wajah pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu kini memerah. Suaranya mulai serak seperti ingin menangis. tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba merasa emosional.

Bagaimanapun ia tak ingin jika dua teman sekamarnya ini menderita karena dirinya. Sekali lagi, Wonwoo memang kecewa, tapi ia tak cukup egois untuk melupakan semua kebaikan Jihoon dan Junhui. Wonwoo tak ingin mereka pergi! Wonwoo hanya ingin berteman dengan mereka… dengan cara yang benar.

Tanpa sadar matanya sudah mengabur karena menahan air mata. Wonwoo memang tak terisak, tapi emosinya yang membuat air matanya mulai muncul. Ia sedih, dan itu cukup unuk membuat Jihoon membulatkan matanya, dan Junhui mendekat kearah keduanya.

"Wonwoo? Hei, jangan berlebihan." ujar Jihoon, bingung harus melakukan apa. Pemuda bermarga Lee itu memang paling tak bisa menghadapi orang yang menangis—untuk kasus ini Wonwoo memang belum menangis, tapi nyaris. Ia menatap Junhui lagi yang sedari tadi diam, dan sama bingungnya dengan ia.

"Jangan pergi…" gumam Wonwoo pelan, seraya mengeratkan pegangannya di lengan Jihoon. Kepalanya kini menunduk.

"Tapi kami harus pergi." Ucap Junhui tiba-tiba.

Wonwoo sontak mendongak, wajahnya memelas "Tidak…" ucapnya.

"Maksudnya, 'kita' memang harus pergi, Wonwoo." Kini Jihoon berbicara. Ia melepaskan kedua tangan Wonwoo. Ia kembali menaikkan alisnya "Kau tak lupa, kan? Besok kelasmu dan kelasku akan pergi ke Busan untuk darmawisata."

"Hah?"

"Darmawisata, Wonwoo. Busan. Besok sore. Apa kau tak pernah mendengarkan pengumuman di kelas?" tanya Jihoon lagi, sedikit kesal, namun di lain sisi ia merasa lucu karena kini Wonwoo memasang wajah bodoh dan sontak terduduk di lantai.

Junhui bahkan tak bisa menahan tawanya, pemuda yang sering diam itu tertawa pelan dan sangat singkat, membuat Jihoon pun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. Yang paling pendek di sana pun berjongkok di hadapan Wonwoo yang terduduk di lantai. Ia kemudian menyentuh dahi Wonwoo.

"Hangat. Pantas bicaramu ngelantur." Ucap Jihoon, tersenyum sedikit saat Wonwoo menatapnya tak percaya. Wajah pemuda Jeon itu memerah. Entah karena suhu tubuhnya yang hangat atau karena malu.

"… Kukira kalian akan pergi karena…"

"Karena tidak becus mengawasi adik sepupu ketua kesiswaan?" tebak Jihoon langsung "Orang seperti Jisoo sunbae itu bahkan tak akan tega membunuh semut yang menggigit kulitnya, apalagi mengusir siswa miskin seperti aku dan Junhui?" ujar Jihoon frontal.

"Aku tahu kau mungkin salah paham, apalagi karena perkataan Junhui…" Jihoon melirik Junhui lalu menunjuknya "Pria ini bodoh. Kemampuannya memilih kata sangatlah buruk, kau harusnya tak langsung percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan." Keluhnya, setengah bercanda. Jihoon kemudian menatap Wonwoo tepat dimata.

"Jadi maksudku, benar kami di 'mintai tolong' oleh Jisoo sunbae, tentang beasiswanya juga benar, tapi Jisoo hyung meminta kami menjadi temanmu diluar hal itu." Jelas Jihoon, ia lalu menaikkan satu alisnya "Kami itu sederhana, Wonwoo-ya. Kami menyanggupi menjadi temanmu ya karena kami bisa berteman dengan siapapun. Dan menjadi teman artinya kami akan membantumu jika terjadi masalah, melindungimu, dan bersamamu. Kau juga sebaliknya." Ujarnya panjang lebar.

Semua penjelasan Jihoon adalah apa yang ingin ia dengar, dan tepat setelah Jihoon bertanya, Wonwoo rasa semua beban di dadanya menguap entah kemana.

" _Gosh!_ Apa konsep pertemanan sederhana itu saja kau tak mengerti?" tanya Jihoon dengan nada dibuat kesal ketika Wonwoo masih diam dan memasang wajah super polos nan bodohnya.

 _Iya. Memang Wonwoo tak mengerti hal semacam itu._

Wonwoo tak menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon, justru dengan gerakan agak tiba-tiba ia memeluk tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil. Tubuh Jihoon kaku, tapi Wonwoo bisa merasakan pemuda Lee itu membalas pelukannya. Wonwoo pun merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh kepalanya, mengelusnya lembut. Ini tangan Junhui, tebak Wonwoo karena setelahnya ia merasakan napas seseorang di pipinya. Junhui berbisik,

"Maafkan aku."

Pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu hanya tersenyum. Ia tak pernah lebih lega dari ini…

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

Darma wisata, ke Busan.

Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya begitu melihat dua buah bus besar telah terparkir di depan gerbang akademi. Di badan bus terdapat tulisan besar 'Darmawisata Akademi Pledisia, Busan' dan Wonwoo merasa seperti orang bodoh, ia memang sering melamun di kelas, tapi tak tahu penyakitnya ini sudah sangat parah hingga ia tak tahu pengumuman darmawisata yang sudah diumumkan dua minggu yang lalu. Mengingat kejadian tadi malam, wajah Wonwoo memerah, merasa konyol dengan dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian hari pun menjelang sore, siswa-siswa dari dua kelas mulai memenuhi lapangan depan gerbang. Termaksud Wonwoo, yang berdiri di sebelah Junhui, sedang menunggu Jihoon sebelum masuk ke bus kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Kau dengar Jihoon? katanya kita boleh bebas memilih bus manapun. Tidak sesuai kelas!" suara teriakan terdengar dari belakang Wonwoo dan Junhui. Itu dari Soonyoung, yang berjalan beriringan dengan Jihoon. Seperti biasanya, terlihat ceria. Namun begitu bertemu pandang dengan Wonwoo, pemuda bermata sipit itu langsung diam.

Kedua sahabat sejak kecil itu pun mendekati Wonwoo dan Junhui, yang sontak terjadi kecanggungan di sana. Terutama antar Soonyoung dan Wonwoo. Keduanya saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Wonwoo yang lebih dulu membuka mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku…" ucapnya cukup lantang "Aku sedang tidak di kondisi yang baik hari itu, maaf karena membentakmu." Tuturnya tulus. Ia menatap Soonyoung lurus kedepan walaupun yang ditatap terlihat menghindari kontak mata.

Jihoon yang tak sabaran langsung mencubit pinggang sahabatnya, yang membuat Soonyoung tersentak "Aw! I-iya… maafkan aku juga karena memukulmu!" ujarnya agak berteriak, namun malu-malu menjulurkan tangannya "Kuharap kita bisa berteman dengan baik mulai hari ini…" ucapnya kemudian.

"Hm…" gumam Wonwoo, seraya menyambut uluran tangan Soonyoung.

Dan saat itu, Soonyoung tertawa canggung, namun ekspresi cerianya yang jenaka kembali. Pemuda itu terlihat lega, begitu juga Wonwoo.

"Nah, oke satu lagi masalah telah selesai! Ayo kita masuk!" ucap Jihoon langsung. Pemuda bermarga Lee itu juga terlihat puas. Ia melirik Soonyoung dengan tatapan bangga, cukup untuk membuat wajah Soonyoung sedikit bersemu dan keduanya pun beranjak dengan Wonwoo yang mengikuti dari belakang. Junhui? Sudah duluan masuk ke bus, tak begitu tertarik dengan acara-minta-maaf-Wonwoo-Soonyoung.

.

Tuk

.

Pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu tiba-tiba merasakan tengkuknya di lempar sesutu benda yang kecil dan ia sontak menoleh kebelakang, yang entah kenapa matanya langsung tertuju pada sesuatu di atas pohon. _Mingyu._ sedang duduk di salah satu dahan pohon yang lebat, tengah menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo langsung, tak yakin Mingyu bisa mendengar suaranya, tapi pemuda itu seolah mengerti.

.

" _Jaga dirimu baik-baik."_

.

Wonwoo pun tak bisa mendengar suara Mingyu dengan jarak sejauh itu. tapi ia melihat gerakan mulut pemuda berambut biru keabuan itu. ia mengerutkan dahinya,

kenapa tubuhnya merinding? Seolah sesuatu akan benar-benar terjadi.

Entah kenapa Wonwoo jadi berpikir harusnya Mingyulah yang menjaga dirinya sendiri. jika _orang yang jahat itu_ tiba-tiba datang…

Tapi Mingyu menaikkan satu alisnya dan melipat tangannya di dada _"Mana jawabanmu?"_ tanyanya lagi, yang entah kenapa membuat Wonwoo menarik sudut bibirnya, kemudian mengangguk dengan pelan.

" _Bagus."_ Ucap Mingyu, juga tersenyum.

.

"Yak! Kalian hanya akan berpisah tiga hari dua malam, kenapa _mellow_ sekali?"

Seseorang tiba-tiba merangkul bahu Wonwoo dari belakang, yang langsung membuat Wonwoo menoleh kearah sampingnya. Choi Seungcheol.

Pemuda yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua kesiswaan itu menunjuk kearah Mingyu di atas pohon dan melambaikan tangannya "Hush hush! Pergi cari kenari sana!" usir Seungcheol setengah bercanda karena kemudian ia tertawa keras sekali. Wonwoo tidak terganggu, tapi ia kewalahan ketika Seungcheol menyeretnya ke arah bus. Ia tak tahu reaksi Mingyu selanjutnya.

"Tenang saja Wonwoo-ya, aku akan menemanimu jika bosan selama darmawisata ini~" ucap pemuda ceria itu. Wonwoo malah mengerutkan keningnya,

"Hyung juga pergi…?"

"Tentu saja!" ucapnya bernada "Karena staff guru kekurangan orang untuk menjadi pendamping perjalanan ini, aku ikut, begitu~" jelasnya.

Wonwoo bergumam pelan tanda mengerti. Kemudian ia melirik ke belakang sejenak, ke pohon tempat tadi ia melihat Mingyu, tapi pemuda itu sudah tak ada di sana.

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

"Jadi mereka sudah pergi?"

"Iya Nyonya, tepat satu jam yang lalu."

Wanita yang dipanggil Nyonya itu mengangguk mengerti tanpa menoleh kearah laki-laki di belakangnya. Matanya yang bersirat tajam itu sibuk membaca sesuatu dari tabletnya.

"Hanya empat murid ini yang masuk kualifikasi? Kenapa sedikit sekali…" keluh wanita itu, memandang sekertarisnya tak puas.

"Sebenarnya tiga, Nyonya. Karena anak yang bernama Cha Eunwoo ternyata masuk ke sekolah lebih awal. Dia belum cukup umur tapi kemampuannya termaksud yang paling menonjol di angkatannya." Jelas pria itu lagi.

Wanita yang biasa dipanggil dengan nama kehormatan Nyonya Kim itu menghela napas. Masih merasa tak puas dengan laporan dari sang tangan kanan. Dengan pandangan menerawang ia menatap kearah jendela besar yang berada di samping meja kerjanya. Terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"Apa kita keluarkan saja dia dari _list,_ Nyonya?"

"Tidak usah, sepertinya dia yang paling berpotensi diantara mereka berempat, selain anak bernama Jeon Wonwoo ini." ujar Nyonya Kim "Dua sisanya terlihat biasa saja, tapi menarik." Tambahnya.

Nyonya Kim, jelas memang tak terlihat puas dengan jumlah 'anak pilihan' yang diseleksi oleh sekertarisnya diam-diam. Di angkatan kelas satu menengah atas tahun ini, jumlahnya sedikit, tapi lebih banyak dari yang tahun kemarin, _tiga._ Selain itu, mengenal anak berpotensi adalah kegemaran Nyonya Kim. Melihat anak-anak ber-IQ tinggi, memiliki keahlian yang baik, dan menonjol selalu membuatnya membayangkan sebuah masa depan yang indah.

 _._

 _Sebuah Klan, yang berisi orang-orang pilihan._

.

" _Besok malam,_ pastikan membawa mereka dengan hati-hati. Jangan membuat keributan." Ujar Nyonya Kim kemudian "Aku tak mau dengar kegagalan kalian seperti tahun lalu."

Si pria mengangguk patuh dan ingin beranjak, tapi berhenti saat Nyonya Kim kembali bicara "Terutama pada murid bernama _Wen Junhui_ , bela dirinya bagus, kalian harus bisa membawanya dengan tenang."

"Tidak apa dengan kekerasan, Nyonya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Nyonya Kim tertawa "Tidak apa, asal jangan membunuh mereka _, Jaebum…_ " ujarnya yang dengan itu, pria yang biasa di sebuat JB itu pun mengangguk patuh lagi, kemudian keluar dari ruangan kerja Nyonya Kim.

Bersiap untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

Hari menjelang malam.

Sudah pukul tujuh malam ketika mereka telah melewati palang selamat datang di kota Busan. Barusan pemimpin rombongan perjalanan akan membutuhkan waktu satu jam lagi untuk sampai ke tempat pengingapan mereka. Jadi tepatnya lima jam perjalanan, dari Pledisia ke kota pinggir laut ini menggunakan bis. Ternyata lebih cepat dari yang Wonwoo pikirkan, mengingat akademinya itu berada di atas gunung dan sangat terpencil. Tak seperti yang ia pikirkan pula, tiba-tiba mereka melakukan darma wisata.

Ini adalah kali pertamanya Wonwoo mengikuti perjalanan bersama teman sekolahnya. Dulu saat sekolah dasar dan menengah memang ada, tapi ia tak pernah ikut. Ia punya seribu alasan untuk tak ikut; karena malas, ia cepat sakit, ia tak punya teman, nilainya sudah cukup bagus tanpa itu, dan banyak alasan lain.

Dan entah kenapa, kali ini ia tak bisa mengelak. Salahkan dirinya yang sering melamun di kelas dan tidak mengetahui kegiatan ini dari awal.

Tapi tentu saja, ini tak seburuk yang ia pikirkan,

.

"Jadi Jihoon berasal dari Busan?"

Tanya pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu, sedikit tertarik. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya membaca buku yang membuatnya mengantuk dan melirik kearah Jihoon yang duduk di depannya. Tadi ia mendengar Soonyoung mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'rumah Jihoon', dan Wonwoo reflek bertanya.

Karena kursi bus mirip dengan kursi di kereta yang berhadapan, mereka berempat—Soonyoung, Jihoon, Junhui, dan Wonwoo-pun sontak langsung menujukan pandangannya pada yang bertubuh paling kecil. Yang akhirnya dijawab dengan anggukan pelan.

"Iya! Tidak menyangka ya? Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya. Kukira Jihoon itu berasal dari khayangan."ucap Soonyoung dengan lancar sambil cengengesan, walau sudut matanya yang sipit waswas, takut tiba-tiba Jihoon memukulnya, tapi tidak. Jihoon hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Sudah kebal dengan gombalan tersirat Soonyoung yang _cheesy_ , dipukul juga pasti Soonyoung akan mengulanginya lagi. Karena agak lelah, Jihoon membiarkannya.

Sedangkan Wonwoo dan Junhui memandang satu sama lain, bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Situasi tiba-tiba terasa canggung, dan Wonwoo kembali mulai mengantuk. Ia menatap pemuda Cina itu dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Tiba-tiba tangan Junhui meraih kepala Wonwoo, kemudian menariknya hingga menyandar diatas bahunya "Tidur saja kalau mengantuk" ujar Junhui pada Wonwoo, dan awalnya pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu ingin menolak, _ia sudah tertidur berkali-kali tadi,_ tapi entah kenapa posisinya sudah terasa sangat nyaman.

Junhui itu tingginya hampir sama dengan Wonwoo, mungkin tinggi Junhui sedikit, jadi kepala Wonwoo terasa sangat pas saat bersandar di bahu Junhui yang lebar. Lagi, Wonwoo pernah bilang, saat berada di samping Junhui ia merasakan keamanan dan pemuda Cina itu juga tak banyak bicara, jadi Wonwoo merasa tenang. Dan tak sampai dua menit, Wonwoo kembali tertidur, tapi kali ini terasa lebih nyenyak dari yang sebelumnya.

Ia bahkan tak tahu jika Soonyoung mulai heboh saat melihat keduanya dan mau berlagak sepeti Junhui pada Jihoon tapi akhirnya ia mendapatkan pukulan di pipi oleh _si teman masa kecil._

.

.

"Jadi kalian akan kujadikan dalam satu kelompok, selama tiga hari satu malam ini kalian tak boleh berpencar dari kelompok dan kalian akan membuat laporan darma wisata ini bersama, oke?"

"Baik, Seungcheol _sunbae_ " jawab keempat dari mereka.

"Nah, sekarang berikan aku nomor telepon kalian semua. Soonyoung, kau jadi ketua kelompok ini." titah Seungcheol lagi, sambil menuliskan sesuatu di bukunya.

Soonyoung tersentak "Ey! Kenapa memutuskannya begitu saja? kami harus berunding dulu, sunbae." Tolaknya.

Seungcheol menatap mereka satu persatu "Tapi di sini cuma kau yang punya kemampuan komunikasi baik." Ujarnya, agak sedikit menggoda. Junhui, Jihoon, dan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. Iya, hanya Soonyoung memang.

"Jihoon bisa!" ucapnya.

"Apa Jihoon mau?"

"Tidak."

"Nah" Seungcheol menepuk bahu Soonyoung "Jihoon tidak mau, kau mau menentangnya Soonyoung-ah?" tanyanya, melirik kearah Jihoon dan Soonyoung bergantian.

Pemuda yang sudah di tahun keduanya ini memang sudah mengenal Soonyoung dan Jihoon sejak lama. Karena mereka sama-sama sudah di Pledisia sejak tingkat dasar. Seungcheol juga tahu, menolak perkataan Jihoon itu tidak ada di kamus Kwon Soonyoung si tuan muda dari keluarga kaya raya.

Dan benar saja, Soonyoung akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa ia menolak menjadi ketua hanya karena ia malas bertanggung jawab atas dua temannya yang lain, padahal kan, Soonyoung hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Jihoon berdua saja tanpa memikirkan hal lain.

Tapi yah… sudahlah.

"Kalian sudah selesai menuliskan nomor telepon kalian?" tanya Seungcheol kemudian setelah Soonyoung akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Kini pemuda itu berpaling menatap Junhui dan Wonwoo yang berdiri bersampingan.

Merasa ditatap, Junhui langsung menyerahkan secarik kertas pada sunbaenya itu, lalu berkata sambil menunjuk Wonwoo "Wonwoo tidak punya ponsel." Ucapnya. Yang sontak membuat ketiga orang disana menatap pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Soonyoung—yang terlihat paling kaget.

Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya, tak mengerti dengan reaksi berlebihan dari orang di sekitarnya "Ya… bisa saja." jawabnya atas pertanyaan Soonyoung "Lagi pula aku tak punya orang yang bisa kuhubungi." Tambahnya kemudian, yang justru membuat suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening.

Empat orang disana memandang Wonwoo serba salah. Bingung harus bereaksi simpati atau geram. Tapi, well, Wonwoo bahkan tak butuh sebuah reaksi dari teman-temannya. Ia hanya menaikkan bahunya ketika Jihoon menggaruk pipinya yang tiba-tiba gatal.

Lalu Seungcheol memecah keheningan itu dengan sebuah deheman "Ya sudah kalau begitu, yang penting kalian tidak berpencar terlalu jauh satu sama lain, oke?" ujarnya sambil menulis sesuatu di bukunya, lalu ia menunjuk Wonwoo,

"Terutama kau, Jeon. Tahu sendiri kan penyakit buta arahmu itu parah?" ucapnya, lalu mengerling. _Choi Seungcheol sekali_ , pikir Wonwoo begitu saja seraya mengangguk malas.

"Oke, kalau begitu kalian boleh kembali ke kamar kalian. Jangan tidur malam-malam, karena besok pagi kalian sudah harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali." Ucap Seungcheol lagi sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan empat remaja itu di depan pintu kamar hotel mereka.

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

Lalu hari berganti dengan cepat. Pagi sudah kembali menyapa ketika Wonwoo bangun paling awal diantara mereka yang ada di kamar ini. ketika bangun, jam menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Masih ada dua jam waktu mereka untuk berisiap-siap sarapan. Setelah termenung sebentar, Wonwoo memandangi teman-temannya yang masih terlelap.

Iya. Sekarang mungkin Wonwoo sudah bisa dengan percaya diri menyebut mereka sebagai teman. Seperti Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang sedang tidur di satu kasur yang sama, saling berhadapan dan dekat seperti bayi kembar, sedangkan Junhui tidur di kasur yang sama dengannya. Melihat wajah polos teman-temannya yang sedang tertidur entah kenapa membuat Wonwoo tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Sebut saja Wonwoo itu aneh. Iya. Labil juga iya. Mengingat dulu, tepatnya dua bulan lalu saat pertama kali ia masuk ke Pledisia, ia bahkan tak pernah tersenyum sendiri seperti ini, tapi sekarang, ia tak butuh banyak alasan untuk tersenyum seperti orang yang sedang kasmaran. Well, mungkin Wonwoo memang kasmaran, tapi dengan teman-temannya sendiri.

Sebesar itulah perubahan Wonwoo,

Dan ia tak bisa menunggu hal-hal menyenangkan yang bisa ia lakukan bersama _teman-temannya._

.

.

"Kau sudah menemukan topi kesayanganmu lagi?" tanya Jihoon pagi itu.

Mereka berempat sudah berada di restoran hotel, duduk di meja yang sama dan sarapan bersama. Jihoon yang pertama membuka pembicaraan saat itu. Wonwoo yang awalnya makan sambil—lagi-lagi melamun langsung mendongak. Melihat arah jari telunjuk Jihoon yang menunjuk topi yang sedang ia pakai.

Dan menyadari itu senyuman Wonwoo kembali berkembang. Bukan senyuman lebar, hanya senyuman tipis tapi ketiga dari mereka tahu betul kebahagiaan yang ditampilkan remaja bermarga Jeon itu.

Wonwoo mengangguk, menanggapi pertanyaan Jihoon.

"Moodmu terlihat baik sekali hari ini, eoh?" tanya Soonyoung lalu tertawa senang. Jihoon juga mengangguk "Dimana kau menemukannya? Sudah hilang sejak awal kau masuk, kan?" tanyanya.

Yang ditanya kembali mengangguk. Wonwoo terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab lagi "Topinya terselip diantara baju-bajuku." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lagi.

Bohong memang, tapi jawaban itu cukup membuat Jihoon percaya dan ia mengangguk lagi sambil bergumam "Tuh, kan. Kau memang tak teliti mencarinya." Ujarnya.

Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya melanjutkan makannya. Sambil berpikir kenapa tadi ia dengan lancarnya berbohong padahal ia bisa bercerita kalau topi peninggalan ayahnya ini tertinggal di hutan terlarang, lalu dibawa oleh Mingyu, dan Wonwoo harus mengambilnya kembali di hutan terlarang jika ingin mendapatkannya lagi—yang pada akhirnya, Mingyu memberikannya begitu saja saat ia menangis. well, itu cerita yang pangjang. Dan akan lebih panjang lagi jika ia menceritakannya pada teman-teman asramanya ini.

Soal Mingyu, soal hutan terlarang, soal klub rap, dan soal Oase.

 _Mungkin belum sekarang_ , pikir Wonwoo. mungkin sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk Wonwoo bicara soal itu pada mereka. Timingnya tidak tepat, membicarakan sesuatu yang rumit di pagi yang cerah ini.

"Oh ya, di hari ketiga kita mendapatkan hari bebas kan? Kalian mau pergi kemana?" tanya Soonyoung kemudian. Ia menatap satu persatu temannya dimeja. Pertama ia menatap Junhui yang berada di sampingnya "Kau mau kemana?" ulangnya.

Junhui yang tak bicara sejak pagi pun mengangkat bahunya "Mungkin tidur di kamar hotel." Jawabnya santai. Terlihat tak peduli, dan Soonyoung jelas kecewa dengan jawaban itu. ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu beralih menatap Wonwoo.

Merasa ditatap, Wonwoo pun menggaruk tengkuknya "…Sepertinya sama dengan Junhui..?" jawabnya ragu. Karena sama sekali tak kepikiran akan kemana.

"Ey! Kalian mau apa berduaan di hotel seharian?! Ambigu tahu!" pekik Soonyoung frustasi. Tapi wajahnya memerah, entah memikirkan apa. Yang tahu mungkin hanya Jihoon, karena remaja pendek itu menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan menilai.

Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian "Ah, lupakan saja. kalau Jihoon? Kau sudah punya rencana?" tanyanya.

Jihoon terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu menjawab "Aku mau pergi ke pasar. Lalu mencari beberapa baju berwarna cerah untuk Wonwoo." jawabnya dengan gelagat tenang seperti biasa.

"Eh?" itu Soonyoung dan Wonwoo. kaget.

"Ini untuk kebaikan mataku sendiri. Aku tak suka jika kau memakai baju serba hitam seperti itu." ujar Jihoon menjelaskan. Dan keheningan tiba-tiba terjadi di meja itu. mereka berempat saling memandang satu sama lain, lalu pada akhirnya menatap Wonwoo. memandang setelah hitam Wonwoo, mulai dari topi hitam, kaus hitam berbalut jaket kain kebesaran berwarna hitam, celana jins hitam, dan kets hitam. Semuanya hitam—dan mereka baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Karena sudah terbiasa mungkin.

Soonyoung tertawa. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Wonwoo hingga membuat pemiliknya menatap kesal "Hahaha! Aku setuju kalau begitu. Aku ikut! Ayo kita belanja di hari bebas kita!" ucapnya penuh semangat "Kau ikut, Jun?" tanya Soonyoung kemudian, dan remaja yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Hei… kalian tak perlu…"

"Tak perlu apa?" potong Soonyoung "Lagi pula belanja tak butuh waktu lama. Karena setelah itu aku ingin kita pergi ke tempat lain!" ucapnya. Tiba-tiba ia mengambil peran sebagai tour guide tiga temannya yang lain. Padahal kan, yang asli Busan itu Jihoon.

Tapi tetap saja, jika Soonyoung sudah bicara, semua perhatian akan tertarik padanya. Remaja itu memang punya keahlian seperti itu "Aku ingin kita pergi ke rumah Jihoon!" ujarnya kemudian. Tanpa mengurangi nada semangatnya.

Mendengar itu, Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas, Junhui hanya mengangguk lagi seperti kakek-kakek, sedangkan Wonwoo terlihat tertarik—matanya berbinar menatap Jihoon.

"Hebat sekali kau. Memutuskan tanpa persetujuan tuan rumah." Sindir Jihoon. Remaja pendek itu mencoba untuk tetap bertingkah tenang, walaupun ia mulai memakan makanannya dengan suapan besar dan terlihat kesal.

"Oh, itu… tenang saja. aku sudah meminta persetujuan 'tuan rumah', Jihoon-ah." Jawab remaja bermata sipit itu "Aku sudah menelpon ibumu. Katanya kita boleh main nanti." Tambahnya.

"Oh." Decih Jihoon. Terlihat makin kesal. Sedangkan Jihoon kembali tertawa puas setelahnya.

Wonwoo hanya diam menatap keduanya. Jihoon dan Soonyoung itu… menurut Wonwoo mereka mempunyai hubungan yang unik, dan bisa membuat siapapun iri. Walaupun sering berkelahi dan sikap keduanya itu rumpang sekali, mereka seperti saling mengisi satu sama lain dan terlihat dekat. Soonyoung bahkan bisa menelpon orangtua Jihoon seperti itu bukan hal besar.

Kalau Wonwoo, kehidupannya jauh dari itu.

Oh, melihatnya terus membuat Wonwoo iri.

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

Darmawisata itu pun dimulai.

Rombongan dua kelas itu kemudian pergi menggunakan bis setelah sarapan di penginapan mereka. Tujuan pertama mereka adalah kuil _Beomeosa._ Kuil ini terkenal, besar, dan berada didataran tinggi. Kebanggaan kota Busan kata Jihoon—tapi remaja Lee baru satu kali mengunjungi tempat ini.

"Kenapa kita pergi ke atas gunung lagi padahal sekolah kita juga berada diatas gunung?" keluh Soonyoung saat melihat tangga tinggi yang menyapa mereka di depan gerbang.

Tangga—beranak tangga ratusan itu memang tampak mengerikan, kuil berumur lebih dari seribu tahun itu bahkan belum kelihatan sama sekali. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum miring menanggapi omelan Soonyoung yang kemudian keluar sejak ia menjejakkan kakinya di anak tangga pertama.

Tapi kalau menurut Wonwoo, ia tak masalah dengan ini. Toh, akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa ia mulai bisa menikmati keindahan pepohonan dan gunung. Mungkin karena ia sering masuk ke hutan terlarang yang mempunyai pesonanya sendiri. Wonwoo suka menatapi pohon yang tinggi, yang memberi celah pada sinar matahari yang jatuh. Rasanya hangat bagi Wonwoo, dan mungkin ia akan membuat filosofinya sendiri soal pohon dan gunung.

Ini mengingatkannya pada Mingyu.

Berpikir apa selama ini remaja Kim itu merasakan apa yang Wonwoo rasakan sekarang ini. Hangat. Dan pohon seperti memberikannya sebuah perlindungan. Entah dengan cara apa, tapi ini mengingatkan Wonwoo lagi soal kenapa Mingyu lebih sering berada diatas pohon dari pada dijalanan.

Mingyu bilang ia pernah ditusuk oleh si 'orang jahat' saat berada di jalanan, dan itu membuatnya merasa diatas pohon mungkin lebih aman dari pada dibawah sini. Mungkin terdengar sedikit logis, diluar fakta bahwa kemampuan memanjat Mingyu itu sudah sehandal ninja-ninja di film kartun.

Wonwoo kembali tersenyum aneh saat memikirkan itu. _dasar Mingyu, saat jauh pun ia tetap tak bisa meninggalkan Wonwoo sendiri—kenapa juga disaat seperti ini pun Wonwoo mengingat remaja tinggi itu…_

.

Buk

.

Wonwoo tersadar dari lamunannya saat merasa bahu kanannya ditubruk oleh seseorang. Cukup keras hingga Wonwoo hampir saja terperosok ke depan. Tapi karena jalanan yang ramai, Wonwoo bisa dengan cepat menguasai tubuhnya dan ia menegakkan tubuhnya lagi. Melihat siapa yang sudah menabraknya, yang ketika Wonwoo mendongak, ia langsung bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang berpakaian serba hitam, mirip dengan yang ia kenakan tapi ditambah dengan masker hitam.

Pria serba hitam itu berada beberapa langkah dari Wonwoo. ia menoleh sebentar, menatap Wonwoo dan keduanya bertemu pandang hingga akhirnya si pria 'hitam' berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Wonwoo reflek mengikuti. Menyelip diantara ramainya orang-orang, antara anak sekelasnya dan juga turis yang banyak datang. Bahkan sampai Wonwoo sadar ia sudah tidak menaiki tangga lagi dan langkahnya mulai mempercepat, mengejar si pria serba hitam.

.

 _Wonwoo yakin ia tak salah lihat._

 _Pria tadi adalah pria yang sama—pria yang mengejarnya di hutan terlarang beberapa minggu lalu, saat Wonwoo ingin mengembalikan apel milik Mingyu!_

.

Wonwoo tak pernah lebih yakin dari ini. Mungkin terdengar sulit dipercaya, tapi Wonwoo tak pernah meragukan ingatannya sendiri. Ia adalah pengingat yang baik, jadi ia yakin pria tadi adalah orang yang sama. Wonwoo melihat dari matanya.

Mata pria hitam itu agak sipit, berbola mata cokelat gelap yang ketika terkena sinar matahari menjadi berwarna seperti teh. Lalu rahangnya tegas, dan rambutnya yang tak tertutup topi berwarna cokelat kemerahan. Hanya dengan itu, Wonwoo yakin sekali.

Itu pria yang sama yang ingin membunuh Mingyu juga.

Tiba-tiba Wonwoo jadi panik. Berpikir apa jangan-jangan Mingyu ada di sini dan pria hitam itu ingin menyerangnya.

Tapi, bahkan sebelum Wonwoo berpikir lebih jauh lagi, matanya kalah cepat dalam mengikuti arah kepergian pria hitam itu diantara kerumunan. Dalam waktu tak lama, ia sudah kehilangan jejak, dan ketika melihat sekitar, Wonwoo sadar ia sudah terpisah dari teman-temannya.

Tadi ia masih ingat Junhui ada di sampingnya sedangkan Soonyoung dan Jihoon di depannya. Tapi karena sibuk sendiri Wonwoo memisahkan diri. Entah sejak ia sibuk menikmati pemandangan pepohonan atau sejak ia mengejar si pria hitam.

"Ah… ini buruk." Gumamnya pelan. Ia melihat sekitar yang masih ramai, tapi kebanyakan adalah turis, karena Wonwoo tak bisa menemukan wajah-wajah yang ia kenal. Jadi Wonwoo memilih berjalan lurus saja ke selatan—atau, bahkan Wonwoo tak sadar selatan itu di sebelah mana. Buta arahnya memang parah. Ia bahkan tak ingat arah tadi ia pergi.

.

Greb.

.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Wonwoo terjengit saat merasakan lengannya tiba-tiba ditarik. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku dan satu tangannya yang lain reflek terangkat dan mengepal, efek dari panik yang tadi, namun ketika ia menoleh ke samping, ia menemukan Junhui di sana.

Tubuhnya langsung menjadi rileks, bersamaan dengan helaan napas panjang "Junhui…" ucapnya, _ia kira si pria hitam_.

"Kau itu memang tersesat atau melarikan diri?" tanya Junhui lagi. Wonwoo baru sadar jika raut wajah Junhui terlihat tidak senang dan napasnya masih memburu seperti habis berlari.

Melihat itu sontak Wonwoo merasa bersalah sekali "Bukan keduanya…?" jawabnya untuk pertanyaan tadi "Maafkan aku." Tambahnya kemudian.

Merasa ia pasti sudah sangat merepotkan Junhui, karena sampai membuatnya berlari untuk mengejarnya. Tapi remaja asal Cina yang tak banyak bicara itu tak mengatakan apapun. Tangannya yang menggenggam lengan Wonwoo kini turun dan menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dengan erat lalu menariknya.

"Ayo pergi. Kau sudah tersesat jauh sekali. Semua orang sudah masuk ke dalam kuil." Ucap Junhui. Bicaranya masih dengan nada datar yang khas. Membuat Wonwoo makin menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah.

Dan Wonwoo memang hanya membiarkan Junhui menyeretnya. Beberapa kali saja ia menoleh ke belakang dan kesekitar, siapa tahu menemukan si pria hitam itu lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Junhui kemudian.

"Apa?" Wonwoo bertanya balik karena tak mendengar dengan jelas. Sekitarnya terlalu ribut.

"Kau tidak terluka kan?" tanya Junhui lagi dengan nada sedikit lebih tinggi. Terdengar seperti orang yang kesal-yang cukup untuk membuat Wonwoo terjengit lagi. kaget. Berpikir ia sudah melakukan suatu hal yang sangat menyebalkan hingga teman pendiamnya ini terlihat kesal.

Tak ingin memperburuk suasana, Wonwoo mengangguk, walau mungkin itu tidak terlihat Junhui "… Tentu saja tidak." Jawabnya pelan.

Lalu setelahnya Junhui tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya terus berjalan dan menyeret Wonwoo ke arah kuil utama yang besar. Disana semua siswa Pledisia tengah berkumpul mendengarkan penjelasan dari _tour guide_.

Ketika sampai disana dan berkumpul dengan Soonyoung dan Jihoon, Wonwoo langsung mendapatkan jitakan di dahi dari Jihoon. Remaja Lee itu mengomel sedikit tentang buta arah, sedangan Soonyoung hanya mengangguk-angguk sok menghakimi dengan jenaka. Wonwoo hanya terkekeh seperti orang bodoh menanggapinya.

"Mm… Junhui?" panggil Wonwoo kemudian, saat mereka mulai berjalan digiring _tour guide_ kuil.

"Hm?" respon Junhui.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf… tapi kupikir kau sudah boleh melepaskan tanganku" ujarnya. Dua mata hitam Wonwoo melihat kebawah. Kearah tangan keduanya yang masih tertaut erat.

Tapi bukannya melepaskan, Junhui justru meremasnya pelan. Lalu menggerakan ibu jarinya di kulit tangan Wonwoo yang putih pucat. Remaja Cina itu kemudian menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya, lalu berbisik.

.

.

"Biarkan seperti ini, _aku hanya tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu…_ "

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

hi, this is Bisory

saya telat update cerita lagi, maaf T.T jujur di chapter ini ada banyak perombakan yang terjadi, jadi prosesnya agak lama dan fix mulai dari sekarang pria yang ingin membunuh Mingyu dari chapter satu akan saya sebut 'Pria Hitam' (oke ini nggak penting banget). yang jelas, saya harap chapter ini cukup baik setelah membuka beberapa konflik dan muncul karakter jahat yang lain. Jujur (lagi), saya punya banyak kekawatiran soal kelanjutan cerita ini. takut apa yang saya pikirkan dan tulis tidak bisa dengan mudah dimengerti readersnim sekalian. Maklum, habitat asli saya di genre slice of life yang jalan ceritanya santai dan 'gitu-gitu aja'. jadi membuat cerita dengan alur rumit dan banyak misteri sebenarnya agak sulit. but, I'll always try my best in this story ^^

oh ya, tak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk readersnim yang sudah membaca cerita ini sampai chapter 10! terima kasih untuk review, foll, dan fav-nya! dan untuk silent readers yang saya hormati, let me know what do you think, guys~


	11. Chapter 11

Youth Butterfly

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **11**_

 _ **Beginning of Revenge**_

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

Destinasi kedua mereka setelah dari kuil Beomeosa adalah kantor pusat Sebong grup. Letaknya ditengah kota, jadi setelah merilekskan diri di kuil dengan pemandangan indah, para siswa darmawisata itu dibawa ke hiruk pikuk perkotaan lagi. Kalau kata wali kelas mereka, di kantor pusat salah satu grup paling maju di Korea itu mereka akan belajar banyak soal ilmu ke-bisnis-an dan industri.

Terdengar menarik.

.

"Setelah makan malam, kalian punya waktu satu jam untuk beristirahat. Lalu kita akan berkumpul di aula untuk seminarnya, oke?" ucap Seungcheol di depan rombongan anak-anak disana, dan setelah perkataannya, rombongan anak-anak kelas satu itu menjawab 'iya' serempak kemudian mulai membubarkan diri. Termaksud Wonwoo dan tiga temannya.

Sekedar informasi, sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam dan Wonwoo masih berada di kegiatan darmawisatanya. Tadi pagi mereka pergi ke kuil Beomeosa sampai menjelang sore, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan perjalanan dua jam menuju kota. Pemberhentian mereka berada di gedung milik perusahaan raksasa Sebong Grup. Menurut guru-gurunya, malam ini mereka akan melakukan tour singkat dan seminar sejenis kewirausahaan dan bisnis di perusahaan ini.

"Well, aku sudah menduga kita akan berada di sini…" gumam Soonyoung pelan, yang cukup untuk membuat Wonwoo menoleh.

Mereka bertiga memang sedang duduk di ruang tunggu lobi. Sekedar istirahat sambil makan snack sebelum nanti dipanggil untuk makan malam di kantin perusahaan, sedangkan Junhui pergi beberapa saat lalu ke kamar kecil—dan sekedar informasi, perusahaan itu agak lenggang. Mungkin karena malam, dan ini akhir pekan, jadi sejauh mata memandang, ruang lobi yang luas ini dipenuhi dengan rombongan murid-murid Pledisia.

Melanjutkan yang tadi, Soonyoung kembali bicara saat melihat wajah bingung Wonwoo "Kau belum tau ya? Sekolah kita itu masuk ke dalam Sebong Grup." Ucapnya "Dan pimpinan utama Sebong Grup adalah kepala sekolah kita" tambahnya kemudian.

Mendengar itu Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. Tak banyak yang bisa ia ekspresikan kecuali berpikir bahwa pantas saja sekolahnya terlihat mewah. Rupanya berada di bawah Grup raksasa bernama Sebong. Grup ini memang terkenal, termaksud yang paling besar di Korea dan punya banyak perusahaan besar di berbagai bidang. Oh ya, ini juga jadi mengingatkan Wonwoo bahwa Mingyu adalah anak kepala sekolah Pledisia.

Oh, ternyata anak yang suka memanjat di hutan itu adalah orang kaya. Pikirnya.

Wonwoo menatap ketiga temannya yang lain. Terlihat tak peduli. Sepertinya hanya Wonwoo yang tak mengetahui hal ini, jadi ia kembali bertanya "Lalu hubungannya kita berada di sini?"

"Tentu saja karena Sebong Grup membuat sebuah akademi yang nanti aluminya juga akan bekerja di perusahaan-perusahaan mereka." Jawab Jihoon "Jadi sejak awal, mereka akan membuat semua murid Pledsia tidak asing dengan Sebong Grup. Rasanya, darmawisata itu seperti pencucian otak untuk semua murid di Pledisia…" tambahnya dengan santai.

 _Pencucian otak ya_ , ucap Wonwoo dalam hati, ia menyesap minuman botolnya sebentar "Kalian menggunakan kata yang cukup kasar…" gumamnya.

"Memang begitu, Wonwoo-ya. Lagi pula sebagian besar orang mendaftar di Pledisia memang agar mudah masuk ke perusahaan-perusahaan raksasa Sebong Grup" Tanya Soonyoung "Pledisia itu memang begitu. Makanya tes masuknya sangat ketat." Jelasnya.

"Dan mungkin hanya kau yang masuk ke Pledisia tanpa tahu apa-apa." Timpal Jihoon, dan Wonwoo hanya menggaruk tengkuknya.

Iya. Wonwoo memang tak memikirkan banyak hal ketika memilih untuk masuk ke sini. Setelah kelulusan ia hanya tahu rencana ibunya ingin pindah ke Selandia baru, ibunya bilang sudah saatnya Wonwoo untuk mandiri (Wonwoo tahu itu hanya kedok karena ibunya ingin pergi tanpanya), dan tiba-tiba suatu hari ada surat dari Pledisia datang ke rumahnya, mengatakan kalau ia mendapat beasiswa di sana. Saat itu Wonwoo juga sadar bahwa ibunya dan Jisoo mungkin telah merencanakan sesuatu tanpa ia ketahui.

Tapi Wonwoo mencoba tak peduli. Toh, ia berpikir hidupnya pasti akan terjamin karena ia tinggal di asrama dan mendapatkan beasiswa.

Ia bahkan tak sekalipun mencari tahu seluk beluk Pledisia—kecuali tahu bahwa Pledisia merupakan sekolah yang memiliki predikat cukup baik di Korea.

Wonwoo kemudian tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi untuk menanggapi ucapan Jihoon barusan. Ia hanya menyetujuinya dalam hati karena, _well, ia memang tak tahu banyak._

Lalu setelahnya Wonwoo hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan melamun, ia menatap kedepan dengan tatapan kosong sedangkan Soonyoung dan Jihoon kembali bergosip soal sekolah mereka sendiri—sebenarnya ini lebih ke Soonyoung yang menyerocos dan Jihoon menimpali seadanya. Mereka kembali bicara soal pertama kali masuk, tentang sejarah Pledisia berdiri, juga tentang _dua kubu yang berada di Pledisia_. Wonwoo mendengarkan. Hanya mendengarkan tapi tak menyimak seutuhnya.

Entah kenapa yang ada diotaknya justru kejadian tadi siang. Soal ia yang melihat pria serba hitam itu di kuil Beomeosa.

.

Tuk.

.

Lamunan Wonwoo terpecah saat seseorang menyentil dahinya. Yang sontak saja langsung membuat remaja berambut hitam kelam itu mendongak. Menatap _Seungcheol_ , yang sudah berlutut didepannya, menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat.

"Kau sehat, kan?" tanyanya, dan Wonwoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Tentu saja…" gumamnya.

"Bagus!" ucap Seungcheol seraya mengacak rambut Wonwoo.

Mendapat perlakuan itu, Wonwoo hanya mendesah malas. Berpikir apa sebenarnya alasan Seungcheol disini hanya untuk memastikan ia tidak sakit dan itu adalah urusan Jisoo? Tapi lihat saja senyuman bodoh itu, Wonwoo jadi tidak tega untuk kembali berpikir negatif. Pada Seungcheol ataupun pada Jisoo.

"Ada apa, hyung?" pertanyaan Soonyoung kemudian terdengar. Membuat Seungcheol menoleh "Oh, aku ingin meminjam Wonwoo sebentar." Jawabnya.

"Meminjam?" Jihoon menaikkan satu alisnya.

Seungcheol hanya terkekeh, ia kemudian menarik lengan Wonwoo untuk ikut berdiri "…Apa aku juga harus menjelaskan? Aku sedang memberikan kalian waktu berduaan, tahu! hahaha! Ayo Jeon." ujar remaja yang lebih tua itu. ia tertawa jahil pada Soonyoung dan Jihoon, kemudian menyeret Wonwoo untuk pergi bersamanya.

Wonwoo bahkan belum sempat berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap Seungcheol bingung. sedangkan dua remaja lain yang ditinggal saling menatap. Sama sekali tak terusik dengan perkataan Seungcheol tadi, justru saling menatap penuh keheranan.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah penasaran dari tadi…" Soonyoung menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Sejak kapan Seungcheol hyung dan Wonwoo itu saling mengenal?" lanjut Jihoon.

.

.

.

"Kenapa hyung?"

Tanya Wonwoo pada akhirnya, setelah sekitar lima menit mereka berdiam diri di balkon lantai tiga gedung Sebong Grup. Seungcheol yang membawanya ke sini tadi, katanya ingin memberikan Soonyoung dan Jihoon waktu untuk berduaan. Tapi Wonwoo pikir bukan hanya sekedar itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo, Seungcheol kembali memberikan senyuman cerianya. Terlihat nakal, tapi menyenangkan—Wonwoo pikir senyuman ini adalah salah satu alasan kenapa Seungcheol itu terkenal dan banyak didekati wanita. Tapi mencoba mengabaikan hal itu, Wonwoo menatap remaja yang lebih tua itu dengan tatapan bingung.

 _Kenapa tidak mau bicara juga?_ pikirnya. Membuat Wonwoo menjadi was-was tanpa sebab.

"Tadi siang di kuil… kau mengikuti lelaki berpakaian serba hitam, kan?" ujar Seungcheol pada akhirnya.

Dan itu sukses membuat detak jantung Wonwoo terpacu. Berarti bukan hanya dia yang berpikiran sama, ucap remaja berambut hitam kelam itu dalam hati. Ia lalu mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Seungcheol tadi.

"Apa hyung mengetahui sesuatu tentang pria itu?" tanya Wonwoo kemudian.

Kembali tersenyum, Seungcheol mengacak pinggang "Sedikit." Jawabnya. Kemudian remaja bermarga Choi itu mengerling "Apa kau sepenasaran itu?" tanyanya balik.

Melihat ekspresi Wonwoo kini sangatlah menggemaskan. Remaja yang biasanya memasang tatapan kosong kini berbinar. Terlihat sekali sedang sangat penasaran. Seperti setiap kata yang akan dikeluarkan Seungcheol adalah emas—dan itu sangat menggemaskan. Seungcheol rasanya ingin mencubit pipi Wonwoo, jika saja ia tak ingat apa tujuannya mengajak Wonwoo ke sini pada awalnya.

"Begini…" ucap Seungcheol "Tadi siang aku memang melihat pria itu sekilas, benar-benar sebentar, jadi kita tak bisa memastikan begitu saja jika itu adalah pria yang sama yang menyerang Mingyu." jelasnya.

"… Tapi aku merasa dia adalah orang yang sama…" ucap Wonwoo pelan. Remaja itu terlihat berpikir, berusaha keras mengulang memori singkatnya tentang pria hitam di kuil Beomeosa "Kupikir jangan-jangan Mingyu ada di sini, hyung." ujarnya kemudian.

Seungcheol menggeleng "Tidak. Ia masih di Pledisia, aku sudah menghubunginya tadi." Ucapnya, dan Wonwoo entah kenapa menghela napas lega mendengarnya. Seungcheol hanya tersenyum, lalu meneruskan "Pria itu seharusnya memang tak punya alasan untuk berada di kuil, kan?" remaja yang lebih tua itu kemudian mengangkat dua jarinya.

"Ada dua kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Pertama, pria itu memang bukan pria yang menyerang Mingyu. atau yang kedua, pria itu memang berasal dari Busan" _atau yang ketiga, pria itu mengikuti mereka ke Busan—dan entah untuk apa_. Seungcheol sengaja tak mengucapkan kemungkinan ketiga yang terpikir olehnya. Awalnya ia hanya tak ingin membuat Wonwoo justru cemas, tapi terlihat di wajah Wonwoo bahwa ia tak puas dengan ucapan Seungcheol tadi.

Wonwoo memang tak mengatakan apapun setelahnya. Ia justru menolehkan pandangannya ke pemandangan dari atas balkon. Jelas terlihat sedang berpikir dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Seungcheol melihat sisi Wonwoo yang seperti ini. remaja Jeon itu sama sekali tak terlihat cemas, justru penasaran. Seperti baru saja memerani tokoh detektif di televisi.

Sayang Mingyu tak bisa melihat sisi keren Wonwoo yang seperti ini, pikir Seungcheol.

Remaja bermarga Choi itupun berjalan mendekati Wonwoo beberapa saat kemudian. Ia menepuk bahu yang lebih muda hingga membuat pemiliknya menoleh. Seungcheol kembali tersenyum menenangkan "Aku tahu ada banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Tapi yang terpenting adalah jangan mengejar pria itu jika kau bertemu dengannya, Wonwoo-ya…" ujar Seungcheol "Jika kau bertemu pria itu lagi—atau orang yang mencurigakan, kau tak seharusnya mendekati mereka seperti tadi siang. Justru kau harus pergi mendekat ke teman-temanmu." Lanjutnya menasehati.

"Kau sudah tahu kan betapa bahayanya pria hitam itu, kan? Kita harus siaga, Jangan ceroboh seperti tadi." Ucapnya diakhir. Sirat mata Seungcheol lekat sekali dengan kekhawatiran.

Seungcheol memang belum bisa mengungkapkan apa alasan pria hitam itu berada di Kuil. Tapi ia punya kemungkinan terburuk— _dan ini berkaitan dengan Wonwoo._ Ini berkaitan pula dengan alasan kenapa mereka (dia, Mingyu, dan Hansol) mengajak Wonwoo masuk ke klub rap dan memperkenalkan Oase sebagai tempat teraman.

Semua ini karena pria hitam itu pernah melihat Wonwoo dan hampir menyerangnya pula. Wonwoo dalam arti kata lain—dia dalam bahaya.

Ini terlepas dari alasan Seungcheol ikut darmawisata yang disuruh Jisoo untuk menjaga Wonwoo jika terjadi sesuatu, dan terlepas dari Wonwoo adalah orang yang _mungkin_ disukai dongsaeng kesayangannya Kim Mingyu—ini soal Wonwoo, yang Seungcheol pikir termaksud _kandidat_ dari Klan.

"Tapi hal penting lain adalah, darmawisata itu fungsinya untuk bersenang-senang. Jadi jangan banyak berpikir dan terima ini" Seungcheol merogoh saku celananya, kemudian memberikan sebuah ponsel model lama pada Wonwoo. yang langsung diterima dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku tak benar-benar perlu…"

"Bawa saja. lagi pula itu ponsel lamaku, hanya bisa untuk menelpon. Setidaknya kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungi siapapun." Jelas Seungcheol, seraya mengacak surai hitam lurus Wonwoo.

Sebelum remaja yang lebih muda itu dapat bicara lagi, tiba-tiba seorang guru berlari mendekati mereka.

"Seungcheol! Kami butuh bantuanmu dibawah, ada siswa yang baru tertabrak motor diluar!" ucap pria itu panik lalu berlari lagi entah kemana.

Seuncheol dan Wonwoo melongo. Hanya untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Seungcheol bergegas "Pokoknya, selalu waspada, oke?" tanya yang lebih tua, yang tanpa menunggu jawaban Wonwoo, ia pergi keluar dari balkon meninggalkan Wonwoo sendiri.

Setelah Seungcheol pergi, Wonwoo menoleh ke bawah sambil bersandar pada pagar pembatas balkon. Melihat jalanan yang sangat ramai. Berpikir kecelakaan yang terjadi mungkin sangat besar hingga banyak orang berkerumun di bawah— _dan ini membuat hati Wonwoo sedikit tidak tenang._

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

Mingyu memberi jel di rambutnya, menyisirnya rapi, lalu dinaikkan keatas hingga dahinya jelas terlihat. Setelah jas hitamnya telah ia pakai dengan sangat rapi, begitu pula jam tangan mahal, serta sepatu hitam mengkilat. _Sempurna_ , pikirnya saat mematut diri didepan kaca.

Sebenarnya Mingyu itu bukan tipe narsis. Ia bukan orang yang suka mengagumi ketampanannya lama-lama didepan kaca dan menjaga agar tubuh sempurnanya ini tidak ada yang catat. Bukan seperti itu, tapi ada saatnya, Mingyu diingatkan kembali kalau ia memang punya wajah dan tubuh yang rupawan. Berterima kasih untuk ayah dan ibunya, mungkin.

"Sudah siap, ya?" tanya Seokmin, ia melirik teman sekamarnya itu dari balik buku tebal yang sedang ia baca.

Mingyu mengangguk "Hm, tapi Seokmin, apa menurutmu bajunya tidak kekecilan?" tanyanya "Padahal tiga bulan lalu masih cukup" Mingyu memutar-mutar tubuhnya agar Seokmin bisa melihat.

Tapi sang teman sekamar itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas "Kau terlihat baik." Ucapnya, _setelan nge-pas kan memang sedang trend_ "… dan seksi." Tambahnya, yang sukses membuat bantal terlempar kearah wajahnya. Seokmin hanya tertawa.

"Perkataanmu itu…" gerutu Mingyu sambil memasukkan dompet dan ponselnya ke saku celana "Sudah, aku akan pergi dulu. Ayah sudah menunggu."

Mingyu pun berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya tanpa banyak pikiran dan berhenti saat tiba-tiba Seokmin berteriak "Ya! Yang benar saja, kau akan memanjat lagi?!" tanyanya kaget. Mingyu hanya menaikkan satu alisnya, _tentu saja. apa lagi?_

Seokmin menggelengkan kepalanya "Kau akan merusak setelan mahalmu itu, Tuan Muda Kim Mingyu." ucapnya.

"Oh?" Mingyu memasang wajah bodohnya "Begitu ya?" tanyanya, ia mencoba mengangkat kakinya. Rasanya memang sulit. Celananya tidak cukup elastis untuk dipakai bergerak kesana-kemari.

Melihat kelakuan Mingyu yang linglung, Seokmin menggelengkan kepalanya "Kau ini kenapa?" tanyanya heran "Belum sampai dua hari Wonwoo hyung pergi, kau sudah seperti anak ayam tersesat begitu." Ucapnya prihatin.

Mingyu hanya mendecih dan mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke udara. Seperti akan memukul teman sekamarnya yang jahil itu tapi tidak jadi. Membuat Seokmin justru tertawa amat keras dan puas—karena Mingyu itu sangat mudah ditebak, dan ekspresif. Seperti anak kecil, tubuhnya saja yang terlalu bongsor untuk seumurannya.

Memilih untuk tak menghiraukan tawa Seokmin, Mingyu pun beranjak. Ia kesal sekali karena Seokmin berhasil menggodanya ( _Well,_ Seokmin memang tidak salah, Mingyu memang selalu memikirkan Wonwoo bahkan disaat ia mengancingkan baju kemejanya di setiap saat), dan lagi, ia sudah terlambat!

.

.

Jadi dia ada di sini. Di sebuah aula hotel bintang lima di Seoul. Sekarang pukul delapan malam, dan jangan tanya bagaimana Mingyu dan ayahnya bisa sampai ke Seoul hanya dalam setengah jam dari pegunungan dekat Korea Utara itu. _Well,_ keluarga Kim memang cukup kaya untuk mempunyai jet pribadi yang bisa membawa mereka kemana-mana.

Pada malam yang cerah itu, sebuah pesta ulangtahun diselenggarakan. Acara ini cukup formal, tapi masih terasa hangat dengan tawa. Tentu saja, ini adalah pesta ulang tahun Kim Youngja, nenek Mingyu lebih tepatnya.

"Astaga, astagaa! Kau bertumbuh tinggi lagi, Mingyu-ya!" ucap sang nenek, yang terlihat kepayahan memeluk sang cucu kesayangan. Sedangkan Mingyu memeluk erat tubuh yang mulai ringkih itu. melepas rindu.

Neneknya memang orang terbaik dalam keluarganya yang aneh. Hanya neneknya yang _baik_.

"Ibu, kau bahkan tak melihatku sama sekali." Ujar Tuan Kim, sang ayah dari cucu yang sedari berdiri di samping mereka.

Mingyu dan neneknya memang berpelukan cukup lama. saling membagi kehangatan karena sudah lama tak bertemu. Dan kemudian keadaan semakin menghangat karena suara tawa dari sanak saudaranya yang lain. Geli melihat Tuan Kim yang penuh wibawa terlihat cemburu dengan anaknya sendiri.

"Haha! Sini, sini!" wanita yang hari ini menginjak umur delapan puluh tiga tahunnya itu tertawa, ia merebahkan tangannya dan menyambut Tuan Kim ke dalam pelukannya. Membuat dua tampan dari keluarga Kim pun saling berdempet dalam pelukan wanita itu.

.

Keluarga Mingyu memang sehangat itu. _Setidaknya begitu,_ jika mereka bertingkah seperti memang tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

.

.

" _Ibu mertua,_ aku datang…"

Seluruh orang di aula tiba-tiba memusatkan perhatian mereka pada satu titik di depan pintu masuk. Itu adalah seorang wanita, yang cukup menarik perhatian dengan gaun berwarna hitam pekat mewah bertabur berlian. Dadanan dan tata rambutnya pun cukup berlebihan untuk datang ke sebuah acara ulang tahun keluarga. _Well,_ wanita diumur tiga puluhan itu memang khasnya seperti itu—tapi sebenarnya, diluar dandangan super hebohnya, eksistensi dirinya sendiri saja sudah menjadi pusat perhatian. Oh, dan jangan lupakan ada dua pria rupawan tak dikenal yang berjalan mengirinya.

Itu Nyonya Kim Minhee, ibu kandung dari seorang Kim Mingyu.

Wanita itu berjalan dengan sangat anggun seolah membelah lautan orang untuk menuju si peran utama pesta. Wajahnya terlihat sangat percaya diri dan keangkuhan sangat kentara di wajah cantik itu, ia tersenyum puas saat melihat keluarganya menatap tidak percaya, terutama ibu mertuanya, suaminya, dan anaknya sendiri.

"Kau jelas tak diundang dalam pesta ini" ucap sang ibu mertua, Kim Youngja. Tegas, tajam, dan dingin. Mampu untuk menghentikan langkah Minhee.

"Apakah perlu sebuah undangan untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun secara langsung padamu, ibu mertua?" tanya istri dari Tuan Kim itu "Aku secara khusus ingin menyelamatimu dan memberikanmu hadiah." Tambahnya dengan nada suara yang tenang.

Kemudian wanita itu menoleh ke samping kanannya, pemuda di belakangnya langsung menyerahkan sebuah kotak pada Minhee—dan langsung menunjukkannya pada Youngja "Ini adalah batu permata dari Rusia, sangat langka dan mahal, semoga ini bisa menambah koleksi ibu mertua" ucapnya kemudian menyerahkan kotak beriti baru permata besar berwarna cokelat ke pangkuan sang ibu mertua.

Melihat itu, wajah Kim Youngja justru menjadi merah, menahan kesal "Kuminta kau keluar dari sini!" ucapnya agak membentak. Harga dirinya telah tersakiti dengan ucapan menantunya itu.

Tuan Kim pun mulai menengahi, ia memberikan tatapan untuk pergi pada istrinya, tapi penyandang gelar 'Nyonya Muda Kim' itu hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Ibu mertua? Apa anda tidak suka dengan hadiah yang kuberikan?" tanyanya dengan nada bicara dibuat khawatir "Kalau begitu, sebagai gantinya tolong biarkan aku perkenalkan dua pemuda ini." ucapnya, sambil memandang sekitar, memastikan semua orang disana menatapnya.

"Ini adalah anak angkatku, Im Jaebum dan Park Jinyoung. Mereka sangat tampan, bukan? hohoho"

Tidak ada satupun yang tertawa disana, sebagian besar dari mereka menatap Mingyu yang sedari tadi hanya diam berdiri di sisi neneknya.

"Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan mereka pada kalian, jadi kalian semua tidak akan terlalu kaget jika sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi pada keluarga ini…"

"Sekali lagi kuminta kau untuk pergi!"

"Aku belum selesai ibu mertua, jadi dua anak ini—"

"Kubilang pergi, kau wanita gila!"

Nenek dari Kim Mingyu itu berang, bahkan nyaris berdiri dari kursinya untuk mengampar menantunya itu. tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, pemuda yang bernama Park Jinyoung sudah memposisikan diri dihadapan Nyonya Kim untuk melindungi.

Melihat aksi itu, Kim Minhee tertawa, keras sekali. Bahagia karena telah mempermalukan ibu mertua yang sangat ia benci di hadapan banyak orang, "Baiklah ibu mertua, aku akan pergi…" ucapnya kemudian seraya menggeser tubuh Jinyoung di depannya. Lalu ia membungkuk rendah kemudian berbalik untuk pergi. Selama perjalanannya menuju pintu keluar, ia menatap semua orang yang ada di sana, lalu menyeringai.

.

"Semoga memiliki pesta yang menyenangkan, keluarga besar Kim—ku tersayang…"

.

.

.

Begitu wanita eksentrik itu keluar dari ruangan, keadaan justru semakin terasa mencekam. Namun beberapa orang mulai bertingkah seperti mereka tidak tahu menahu soal kekacauan tadi dan bertingkah seperti biasa. Seperti tadi.

Inilah yang Mingyu bilang sebelumnya,

Keluarganya memang terlihat ramah, karena mereka bertingkah seperti sesuatu tak beres memang terjadi dalam keluarga ini.

Mingyu mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Dadanya terasa sesak bukan main. Beberapa saat yang lalu neneknya dibawa masuk ke kamar, lelah katanya. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih berdiri di tempatnya yang sama sedari tadi, sambil menatapi hadiah dari ibunya untuk sang nenek diatas meja.

Kotak hadiah itu terbuka, menunjukkan batu permata besar yang berkilau berwarna cokelat gelap. Batu ini indah, sungguh. Dan Mingyu tahu neneknya sangat mencintai batu dan banyak mengoleksinya sejak dulu hingga bahkan Mingyu tahu arti ulasan dari setiap batu yang ada.

 _Batu permata berwarna cokelat itu artinya penipuan, niat jahat, dan harapan-harapan buruk._

Jadi jelas saja neneknya marah besar tadi. Untuk orang awam, mungkin tak akan mengerti kenapa neneknya begitu marah, tapi ini sungguh penghinaan bagi seorang yang mencintai batu dan mengetahui artiannya. _Ibunya sungguh sukses besar malam ini,_ Mingyu menyeringai sinis.

.

 _Ugh,_

 _Dadanya sungguh terasa makin sesak_.

.

"Mingyu-ya?"

Pemuda itu merasakan tangannya yang mengepal digenggam oleh seseorang dengan lembut. Membuat ketegangannya secara otomatis menurun. Ia menoleh, dan itu ayahnya.

"Hm?" tanyanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" wajah Tuan Kim tersirat kekhawatiran, tapi tak begitu terlihat.

Mingyu hanya terkekeh "Tentu saja, memang kenapa?" tanyanya. Tak menyadari diakhir kalimatnya nada bicaranya agak bergetar. Melihat itu, ayah yang telah merawatnya dengan tulus sejak lahir itu menepuk-nepuk bahu lebar Mingyu seraya berjalan ke sudut ruangan.

"… _Tidak apa… tidak apa, ada ayah."_ Gumam Tuan Kim pelan menenangkan.

Dada Mingyu rasanya sakit sekali, lebih dari yang bisa ia perkirakan dan ia hanya bisa menunduk dalam. Mingyu rasa saat ini adalah saat yang paling lemah dari dirinya saat tiba-tiba rasa sedih menghantamnya bagai tsunami.

Tapi Mingyu tak tahu,

Ia sedih karena nenek yang sangat ia cintai dipermalukan di depan umum

Atau,

Karena ibu kandungnya sendiri memperkenalkan dua anak angkatnya. Ibunya tadi memperlihatkan tatapan yang sangat hangat pada dua anak itu—layaknya hubungan ibu dan anak,

Sedangkan Mingyu tak pernah sekalipun diperlakukan seperti itu oleh ibunya sendiri…

.

.

* * *

MW

* * *

.

.

Dua hari kemudian,

.

Tak ada yang benar-benar mencurigakan setelah dua hari berlalu. Wonwoo menghabiskan waktu darmawisatanya dengan sangat lancar dan menyenangkan hingga di malam terakhir. Besok siang mereka akan pulang ke Pledisia setelah menjalani rangkaian kegiatan seperti kunjungan ke beberapa tempat wisata di Busan dan sebagainya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan izin dari guru Han. Katanya kita boleh menginap ke tempatnya Jihoon, tapi harus kembali ke hotel pagi-pagi sekali" jelas Soonyoung di depan pintu kamar.

Tiga anggotanya yang lain hanya menatapnya sekilas, mengangguk mengerti, lalu kembali sibuk ke urusan masing-masing. Soonyoung mengerucutkan pipinya.

"Apa tidak bisa merespon dengan lebih bersemangat? Aku setengah mati membujuk guru Han agar bisa menginap!" ujarnya kesal.

"Kalau kau setengah mati, harusnya sekarang kau tidak bisa berdiri dengan tegak dan berteriak-teriak seperti ini." ucap Jihoon datar. Remaja itu sedang duduk diatas kasurnya, kembali sibuk dengan buku dan pensilnya. Sibuk menulis lirik lagu lagi mungkin.

Soonyoung menghela napasnya, _menyerah sudah_ , karena kelakuan teman-temannya memang satu tipe. Ia kemudian berjalan kearah Jihoon, lalu berbaring diatas pangkuan remaja kecil itu yang anehnya tidak ditolak oleh Jihoon.

"Oh ya, malam ini akan ada festival di dekat pantai. Bagaimana jika kita ke sana dulu sebelum ke rumahnya Jihoon?" tanya Soonyoung kemudian.

"Boleh" Wonwoo menyahut, sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu bagaimana jika nanti aku dan Jihoon, lalu Wonwoo dengan Junhui. Kita berpencar saja, biar seru."

"Boleh" jawab Wonwoo lagi dengan polosnya.

Sedangkan Junhui yang berada di pojok kamar menatapnya dengan tatapan menilai. Soonyoung tertawa saat tahu maksud tatapan itu "Bukan modus, tahu!" elaknya "Bukannya kita memang sudah cocok dengan pasangan masing-masing?" tanyanya.

"Pasangan apa?" Jihoon mendelik.

"Hmmmm~ pokoknya aku mau sama Jihoon!" rengek Soonyoung setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Lalu apa balasan Jihoon jika Soonyoung sudah bertingkah seperti itu?

.

Tentu saja sebuah tendangan keras yang sanggup membuat Soonyoung berguling diatas kasur dan jatuh dengan keras di lantai.

 _Poor Kwon Soonyoung._

.

.

Malam sudah tiba dan empat sekawan itu pun sudah berada di depan pintu gerbang festival menyambut musim gugur. Keempatnya berjanji akan berkumpul di depan gerbang ini setelah dua jam dan langsung pergi ke rumah Jihoon yang letaknya setengah jam jika berjalan santai dari tempat festival.

"Selamat bersenang-senang~" kata Soonyoung sebelum menyeret Jihoon untuk pergi berlawanan arah dengan Junhui dan Wonwoo. wajahnya terlihat sangat senang—kelewat senang malah. Wonwoo pikir sehabis ini Jihoon akan mengalami masa-masa berat mengendalikan Soonyoung.

.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali." Junhui membuka pembicaraan saat keduanya telah menyusuri festival.

"Heh?" Wonwoo memasang wajah kaget "Yang benar saja…" gumamnya "Kau mungkin orang pertama dan satu-satunya yang mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Karena wajahmu selalu terlihat tanpa emosi?" tebak Junhui, dan Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Kata orang-orang seperti itu…" ujarnya.

Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya kesamping untuk menatap Junhui "Rasanya aneh saat kita bisa mengobrol seperti ini" tutur Wonwoo "Karena kita berdua adalah orang yang jarang bicara…" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Junhui tidak langsung merespon ucapan Wonwoo, beberapa saat kemudian ia justru menarik tangan Wonwoo mendekati salah satu kios. Itu kios aksesoris, dan Junhui melihat-lihat bagian gelang. Wonwoo hanya memperhatikan sejenak, berpikir Junhui akan membeli satu diantara barang dagangan itu. kalau Wonwoo _sih,_ ia tak begitu tertarik.

"Menurutmu yang ini bagaimana?" tanya Junhui, menunjukkan sebuah gelang tipis yang terdiri dari beberapa tali hitam yang diikat dan ujungnya terdapat manik berornamen kupu-kupu. Wonwoo menatap bingung untuk beberapa saat, kemudian mengangguk.

"Bagus" ucapnya pendek.

"Kalau dengan yang ini?" remaja Cina itu bertanya lagi sambil menunjukkan gelang berwarna hitam dengan manik berwarna hitam bulat-bulat.

"Itu bagus juga" jawab Wonwoo.

Junhui mengerutkan dahinya "Lebih bagus yang mana?" tanyanya lagi, dan Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya. Punya hal yang ia favoritkan saja tidak, jadi memilih ada salah satu kesulitan baginya. Namun Junhui terlihat tegas sekali ingin diberikan jawaban, jadi Wonwoo menunjuk gelang yang dipegang tangan kanan Junhui. Gelang tipis bertali dengan manik berbentuk kupu-kupu.

Setelah itu pun Junhui mengangguk mengerti dan memberikan gelang pilihan Wonwoo ke penjual dan membayarnya begitu saja. membuat Wonwoo justru merasa tak nyaman, karena Junhui begitu saja setuju dengan tanggapannya.

"Ehm… kenapa langsung membeli yang itu?" tanyanya "Aku bahkan selalu ragu untuk pilihanku sendiri, tapi kau langsung menerimanya begitu saja…" gumamnya.

Remaja Cina itu menoleh sebentar sebelum mengeluarkan dompetnya "Hm? Tidak apa. Aku sebelumnya juga berpikir gelang itu yang lebih cocok." Ujarnya.

Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya "Well… kalau memang begitu." Ujarnya "Lagipula kau cocok memakai gelang apapun" tambahnya.

"Gelang ini bukan untukku" jawabnya setelah mendepat uang kembaliannya.

Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung. Junhui meraih tangan kanannya lalu memasangkan gelang berwarna hitam itu ke pergelangan tangan Wonwoo yang sangat kurus.

"Untukmu. Sebagai permintaan maaf." Ujar Junhui kemudian.

"Minta maaf apa?" tanya Wonwoo dengan polos.

Junhui menghela napasnya "Kau ini terlalu banyak bertanya" keluhnya seraya mengacak rambut hitam kelam Wonwoo dan beranjak pergi.

Wonwoo berjalan agak cepat untuk menyamakan langkah Junhui yang lebih cepat dari berjalan normal "Apa ini semacam gelang persahabatan yang dibicarakan di tv? Apa aku perlu membelikanmu satu juga?" tanya Wonwoo, setelah beberapa saat tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya.

Namun Junhui langsung menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap Wonwoo "Sudah kubilang itu sebagai permintaan maaf karena salah bicara beberapa hari yang lalu dan… dan…" remaja Cina itu menatap langit sejenak "Pergelangan tanganmu itu kecil sekali. Jadi pakailah sesuatu disana agar tidak terlihat menyedihkan!" tambahnya dengan nada suara tinggi.

 _Well… well…_

Wonwoo melongo atas dua hal. Pertama karena Junhui membelikannya sesuatu untuk meminta maaf, dan yang kedua karena remaja itu bicara dengan nada tinggi. _Ini sangat—bukan—Wen—Junhui._

.

.

"Tunggu saja disini. Aku akan memesankan makanan" kata Junhui.

Wonwoo mengangguk, sambil duduk di salah satu meja makan yang ada dan melihat Junhui menghilang diantara kerumunan yang ramai. Mereka memang akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan setelah beberapa saat berjalan dengan canggung karena Junhui yang berteriak.

Tapi toh Wonwoo tak peduli, dan hatinya masih terasa hangat karena perlakuan Junhui barusan. Bukan masalah komplain pergelangan tangannya yang kurus, tapi soal Junhui yang sangat memperhatikannya dan tahu bahwa warna hitam adalah kesukaan—sebenarnya bukan kesukaan, hanya sebagian besar barang-barang Wonwoo memang berwarna hitam.

Junhui mengenalnya sampai situ, dan sangat menyenangkan mengetahuinya. Rasanya seperti Wonwoo sudah mendapatkan seorang teman yang sangat… sangat… seperti teman.

Well, abaikan saja pengolahan kata Wonwoo yang kacau. Ia hanya terlalu senang.

.

"Permisi… anak muda" tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh bahunya dan Wonwoo pun menoleh, manatap seorang nenek tua renta di belakangnya "Maukah kau menolongku membawa barang-barang ini? aku sudah tak punya kekuatan lagi…" ucap nenek itu lemah.

Wonwoo mengangguk tanpa berpikir dua kali saat melihat wajah lelah nenek itu dan tubuhnya yang kecil ringkih. Ia juga melirik dua tas jinjing besar yang berada di sisi nenek itu.

"Aku ingin pergi ke warung anakku yang tidak jauh dari sini, anak muda…"

"Iya nek, biar kubantu." Ucap Wonwoo seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Berpikir Junhui mungkin akan lama memesan makanan karena sekarang sedang ramai dan ia bisa kembali bahkan sebelum Junhui datang membawa makanan mereka.

"Terima kasih nak… terima kasih…" ujar nenek itu.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum tipis dan mulai membawa dua tas yang berat sekali. Ia bahkan agak kewalahan, sedikit berpikir bagaimana seorang nenek bisa membawa dua tas seberat ini.

.

"Apa masih jauh, nek?" tanya Wonwoo beberapa saat kemudian.

Mereka kini telah keluar dari kawasan festival dan berada di pinggiran jalan raya yang sepi dan gelap. Wonwoo mulai merasa tak nyaman melihat sang nenek yang memimpin perjalanan. Bukan masalah tangannya yang pegal karena membawa dua tas ini, tapi karena ini sudah terlalu jauh. Wonwoo bahkan tak yakin apa ia bisa kembali ke tempatnya tadi tanpa tersesat. _Junhui bisa marah lagi nanti._

"…Sebentar lagi sampai nak, lewat sini"ucap sang nenek, seraya berbelok ke sebuah gang sempit yang makin gelap.

.

Buk

.

Saking gelapnya, Wonwoo bahkan tak bisa melihat siapa yang tiba-tiba memberikan tinjuan di perutnya. Tau kan lemahnya Wonwoo itu seperti apa? Dengan mudah, Wonwoo jengkang ke belakang dengan keras. Ia menahan napasnya, saat ia dipojokkan ke dinding dan tubuhnya ditendangi beberapa kali.

"Ne…nek… nenek…" racau Wonwoo saat tubuh, kaki, tangan, kepalanya ditendangi. Berpikir ia dan nenek sedang menghadapi preman pinggir jalan. Ia mengkhawatirkan nenek tadi.

"Anak bodoh, kau itu dijebak. Haha! Polos sekali!" ucap sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat berat dan rendah.

Cukup untuk membuat Wonwoo bergidik ngeri. kemudian rambutnya dijambak hingga membuatnya terduduk dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia disandarkan lagi ke tembok dan tiba-tiba cahaya dari senter mengenai tepat diwajahnya.

"Ini anak yang benar, kan?" tanya seorang lagi dan yang lainnya mengiyakan.

Wonwoo tidak bisa menghitung ada berapa orang disana karena tiba-tiba ingatannya melambung saat dia di sekolah dan dibully, lalu saat dihutan bersama ayahnya dan ia melihat cahaya senter…

Tubuh Wonwoo bergetar hebat karenanya.

"Woah… lihat anak ini. dia sangat ketakutan sepertinya, haha!" ucap orang di depannya.

"JEON WONWOO!"

"Oh? ini dia anak yang ditunggu-tunggu"

.

 _Tidak… Junhui tidak…_

.

Wonwoo memejamkan saat mendengarkan beberapa suara pukulan, lalu ia sudah kehilangan kesadaran karena satu pukulan di kepalanya. Saat itu Wonwoo hanya merasa tangannya digenggam kuat.

.

" _Jangan takut… ada aku."_

.

.

Bersambung

*tarik napas* ini sangat… dramatis. Sepertinya sudah lama saya tidak menulis cerita sedramatis ini selain terakhir di BBL. haha. saya tahu saya terlambat update lagi (dan sepertinya setiap chapter saya sering seperti itu, wkwkwk), terima kasih atas kesabarannya menunggu cerita ini dan beritahu saya bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini~

tidak lupa, terima kasih untuk review, fav and follow-nya~ ^^


End file.
